Destino, un Circulo de Amor
by Black Swan Cullen
Summary: Bella resibe una herencia unos manucritos que trairan consigo, secretos familiares enterrados, viajes por el mundo, leyendas olvidadas, y lo que no penso nunca, el amor de su vida traido desde la muerte.
1. Londres, Inglaterra Otoño 2011 dC

**Londres, Inglaterra. Otoño 2011d.C.**

Ajuste mas mi abrigo, el frio me calaba hasta los huesos, la neblina se asía cada vez más espesa permitiéndome ver tan solo unos pasos de distancia, caminar por las calles de Londres a estas horas y con este frio era una locura , las calles estaban total mente desiertas, solo las almas torturadas se aventurarían a salir en una noche así, las calles apenas estaban iluminadas por las farolas, intentando ganar una batalla perdida contra le neblina, el silencio era abrumador, solo se oía el sonido producido de mis pasos en el húmedo suelo, mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y aumente mi paso ya era tarde y si no me apuraba tal vez no llegaría a tiempo.

A estas horas Londres se veía muy diferente, era su lado oscuro el que te así recordar los tiempos de Jack el Destripador y Sweeney Todd, el barbero diabólico de la calle Fleet, los negocios cerrados, los callejones oscuros, ocupados por gatos, ratones y alguna que otra alimaña humana, las calles desiertas, y la neblina cubriendo todo a su paso como en una película de terror.

Doble en la esquina y aumente mas el paso, ahora me arrepentía de no ave tomado el auto, pero con lo extremada mente cerca que están nuestras casa y con la prisa pensé que tardaría más rodeando que si salía caminando, aumente mucho mas mi paso ahora era más trote que una caminata, y volví a doblar el a siguiente esquina, y por fin logre divisar a tal solo unos metros se alzaba una gran mansión con todo el esplendor del Londres victoriano, iluminada por las luces de su interior.

Por fin llegue al gran portón que rodeaba la casa, y como supuse estaba abierta el candado, así que la abrí y entre, todo el exterior estaba a oscuras, el inmenso jardín delantero estaba en penumbras, solo se alcanzaba a iluminar uno metros de la casa por la luces interiores, subí las escaleras del porche y en cuanto pise el último escalón la puesta se abrió, revelando la silueta de alguien.

-¡Bella!, gracias a Dos qua has llegado-dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio- no deja de preguntar por ti- Alastro el mayordomo de la casa me esperaba con impaciencia mientras entraba a el recibidor.

-Los sé, lo sé, iba llegando de la Universidad cuando llamaste, vine lo más rápido que pude- le dije mientras me quitaba el abrigo y los guantes y se los entregaba-¿Dónde está?- le pregunte mientras me dirigía las escaleras.

-En su cuarto-dijo cuando yo ya estaba a en las escaleras, me pare en seco y voltee a verlo con cara de asombro y una ceja alzada.

-¡¿Enserio?-pregunte incrédula, cuando el tenia este tipo de crisis o más bien todo el tiempo con ellas o son ellas se la pasaba metido en "su santuario" con él lo llamaba, en otras palabras el ático, y nos asía pasar as de Caín cada vez que lo intentábamos sacar de ay.

-¿Por qué cresas que te llame con tanta urgencia?, no era broma cuando te dije que esta podía ser la noche- me contesto irritado.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- me pregunto cuando me di la vuelta para seguir subiendo.

-Café y bien cargado- grite mientras corría escaleras arriba, estaba muy preocupada él nunca estaba en su cuarto por voluntad propia, siempre estaba en el ático, Alastor y yo tuvimos que montar una pequeña cama para el por qué nunca quiera salir de ay, en el se encontraban gran parte de sus pertenencias, y recuerdos acumulados de sus viajes, en el se encontraba su historia, a mí también me gustaba, cuando era niña me encantaba subir y jugar en él, ático contaba por si solo la historia de si vida.

Mientras subía las escaleras iba viendo los cuadros que decoraban las paredes de la escalera, fotos de él cuando era joven, con gente famosa de su época, el avía sido uno de los mejores violinistas de sus tiempos, llego a conocer a gente muy importante y viajo por todo el mundo, también avía fotos de él cuando se caso, cuando nació mi madre, cuando era pequeña, cuando se graduó de la Universidad a la que ahora yo asistía, cuando se caso, y por supuesto de cuando nací yo, mas fotos de mis años posteriores hasta ahora , y muchas , y muchas más fotos de él y su esposa, de mama, o de mi, el adoraba tener fotos, decía que así era más fácil recordar los buenos momentos en los momentos difíciles.

Termine de subir las escaleras y llegue al relleno del segundo piso, la mansión contaba con cuatro pisos, el del primero estaba compuesto por la entrada, el recibidos, la sala, el comedor , un baño, y la cocina, el segundo por cinco habitaciones y el tercero por siete habitaciones y el cuatro era el ático. La mansión fue construida antes en 1889 y avía sufrido modificaciones con el paso de los años, original mente la casa solo contaba con tres pisos y un sótano, pero con la Primera Guerra Mundial el sótano avía sido modificado a un bunquer con todas las comodidades y lujos de aquella época, y que la familia por supuesto se podía permitir, por suerte la casa no avía sido afectada a gran escala por la guerra, pero no corrió con la misma suerte en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en aquel entonces avía perdido el tercer piso y gran parte del segundo gracias a una bomba que avía caído cercas, cuando acabo la guerra la familia decidió agregarle un piso mas y crear un ático. Así que podías ir caminado por la casa y ella por si sola te contaba su historia, podías encontrar fácil mente vestijos de lo que fue la viaja y la nueva casa por las guerras y las modificaciones que avía sufrido con el paso de los años.

El piso del relleno estaba decorado pro una gran alfombra persa del 32 d.C. toda una reliquia, pero para él una simple baratija, podías encontrar este tipo de alfombras por toda la casa unas más viejas otra no tanto, a lo largo del relleno se encontraban cinco puertas de roble oscuro, dos de cada lado del pasillo y un al fondo, cada una era un habitación y con un baño cada una, las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo, como el color de las páginas de los libros viejos, y las cuales se encontraban decoradas por pinturas al oleo. En el centro del techo colgaba un gran candelabro de cristal cortado que iluminaba el relleno, y como prueba del pasado de cada puerta podías encontrar viejos candelabros porta velas.

Cundo llegue a la ultima puerta que era su habitación di unos suaves golpes con los nudillos en la puerta, se escucho es débil _pasa_y gire la chapa de plata para abrir la puerta.

Su habitación era la más amplia de la casa, y como en toda la casa el piso de madera también se encontraba decorada por una alfombra persa, su habitación estaba pintada de un amarillo pálido, al lado derecho se encontraba una gran chimenea encendida, arriba de esta se encontraban mas fotos, un gran cuadro de mi bisabuela el marco era de sauce ocurro, y abajo del cuadro avía una hilera de portarretratos. En el lado izquierdo de se encontraba una gran ventana y debajo de ella un sofá mullido con muchos cojines en él, la cortinas estaban corridas dejando ver que empezaban a caer una ligera nevada, en el centro del techo se encontraba un gran candelabro como el del relleno iluminaba la recamara, y debajo de este se encontraba un pequeño conjunto de mesa para tomar el té de madera con tres sillas, y en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba una gran cama de roble con respaldo de madera y a los pies de esta un gran baúl, a cada lado de la cama se encontraba una mesa de noche con una lámpara cada una, la cama estaba cubierta por unas sabanas de seda y colchas de pluma de pato entre las cuales el se encontraba metidas.

Me acerque a él con paso lento, me dolió en el alma verlo así tan débil y frágil, cuando yo siempre lo avía visto fuerte, impotente, como todo un gran hombre, alguien que nunca de deja doblegar y hacia que su voz fuera escuchada, un hombre que en sus buenos tiempos se avía codeado con gente muy importante e influyente en el mundo.

-Oh cariño has llegado al fin-le sonreí esperando que eso pareciera y no una mueca, verlo ay recostado, tan delgado y pálido, siempre avía sido pálido, pero ahora parecía más bien un fantasma y su piel arrugada por la edad se veía tan delgada y frágil que parecía que con el más mínimo soplo de aire se quebraría, ya no quedaba rastro de aquel hombre alto, fornido, de cabello platinado y unos intensos ojos azules, ahora su pelo era total mente blanco y sus ojos azules avían perdido el brillo que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-Claro que vine, sabes que no te libraras de mi tan fácil mente- el sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando ver sus dientes blancos y soltó una pequeña carcajada, aun en este estado no perdía su humor.

-Oh bueno eso se puede arreglar, tu sabes, conozco unos cuantos que arian el trabajo encantados-levante una ceja y él se carcajeo otra vez- Vamos cariño siéntate aquí- dijo palmeando el costado de su cama, camine y me senté, el estaba recostado en el respaldo de la cama y en su regazo se encontraba un libro y sus gafas.

-Serias capas se desacerté de mí, siendo yo la única que soporta tus locuras y que te sigue la corriente.- le dije mientras agarraba el libro para ver que leía.

Se me escapo un jadeo, _**"Historia de la Tribu Nezz",**_se leía en el lomo del libro, esto era de _**él**_, mis manos me empezaron a temblar y el corazón me empezó a latir muy deprisa, el libro no era viejo pero tampoco nuevo, se veía que ya avía sido leído un par de veces, las tapas eran de cuero y las letras con el nombre estaban bordadas, se veía claramente su procedencia, acerque el libro a mi rostro y lo olí, ese olor tan peculiar de los libros me llego, pero no solo eso sino también _**su**_ olor, era casi imperceptible para cual quiera persona, pero no para mí que lo conocía tan bien era imposible no notarlo. Con las manos temblorosas y los ojos aguados me atreví a abrí el libro y ay estaba como me temía confirmando al cien por ciento que era de el_**,**_en la primera página estaba una dedicatoria con su puño y letra:

_"Atraves de mi vida, atraves de mi muerte, por tierra y mar sin duda os seguiré"_

_"Para alguien que siempre ha estado conmigo en cuerpo y alma"_

_Espero que te guste mi regalo y te sirva en un futuro, como espero que lo hará._

_N.G._

_P.D. no olvides cuidar de mi alma la dejo en tus manos._

Se me aguaron tanto los ojos que no pude impedir que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran y resbalaran por mi rostro, era _él_era su letra, era su firma _**N.G.**__Nube Gris.-Edward-murmure._Rápidamente me controle antes de desquebrajarme no era el lugar, ni en momento, limpie mis lagrimas rápidamente.

-Me lo regalo Edward la última vez que vino- me dijo respondiendo a mi pregunta no formulada, observe el libro y lo abrase a mi pecho y lo voltee a ver, tenía una expresión serena, pero sus ojos azules se podía ver la tristeza.-¿Sabes?, tu siempre fuiste su alma.- me dijo tomando el libro de mis manos y abriéndolo en la dedicatoria, trazo las letras con dedos y sonrió tristemente.-Se que si es difícil para mí, para ti es peor, me imagino cuanto es tu dolor, pero no podemos asar nada contra las parcas, ah decidido que era hora de que fuera a los Campos Elíseos.-no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, solo él podía decir tales cosas-Esas viejas arpías- lo oí mascullar entre dientes y reí mas.

-Oh, ¿no estarás maldiciendo a las Parcas otra vez verdad?-pegue un brinco no había oído la puerta abrirse y mucho menso a Alastor entrar, con una vandeja en las manos donde llevaba el café y unas galletas, las dejo en la mesita que había para el te y empeso a servir el café.

-Vamos Alastor las viejas brujas se lo merecen, se han llevado a un gran joven, apenas era unos años más grande que mi pequeña Garrvoche- me sonrió cariñosamente y me apretó la mano y yo se la devolví con cariño, me encetaba que me llamara así.

-Solo tú puedes ver la muerte del muchacho de esa manera, aunque te doy la razón en que era un gran joven, y una mente muy brillante, raro en estos tiempos que descanse en paz en los Campos Elíseos.- le sonreí con cariño a Alastor que hablara tan cariñosamente de Edward me calentaba el corazón.

-Gracias Alastro-le dije mientras me dirija a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, se me avía formado un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas amenazaban por salir- Edward también te apreciaba-el me sonrió y me entrego el café, le di un trago y esta delicioso.

-El te adoraba, como bien dijo él, eras su alma, su vida, la cosa más importante para él, nunca lo olvides, aunque sé que nunca lo harás.-dijo dándome un toque en la nariz con su dedo índice, las lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro, las limpie rápidamente.

-¿Y como es que están tan seguros que esta en los Campos Elíseos?, ¿Cómo no estar seguros que Hades no lo mando a Tártaro?.- Alastro me miro mal y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso tu crees que alguien como Edward terminaría en Tártaro?- dijo Alastor con mal tono y frunciendo el ceño.- no me sorprendería para nada que terminara en las Islas de los Bienaventurados junto con los demás héroes, Bella tu mejor que nadie sabes como era el,- dijo ahora con un tono de voz mas suave.- ten fe, no sabemos mucho de sus últimos años de vida, ni que fue de ella, ni bien a bien como murió o por que , pero sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que no es algo por lo que se meresca terminar en Tártaro, cariño, Edward era bueno y nunca aria algo malo, tienes que tener fe por ti y sobretodo por el, este vivo o muerto te necesita fuerte, en cuerpo y en alma.-dirigió una mirada cariñosa antes de salir de la habitación, solté un suspiro y me volví con mi taza de café y me senté en la cama.

-Bueno vasta de sentimentalismos ¿me vas a decir cuál es el motivo por el cual me llamas a estas horas y con este clima Carlisle?.-El soltó un largo suspiro y tomo mis manos.

-No evadas el tema jovencita, se que te preocupa su muerte y su vida después de ella, en donde terminara su alma, y yo creo lo mismo que dijo Alastor no lo pudo aver dicho con mejores palabras, el estará bien creeme.-dijo con tono cariñoso apretando mis manos.

-¿Cómo es que tu y Alastor no están preocupados?, no supimos de Edward durante tres años, en tres años la gente cambia y mucho,.-dije con la voz cortada.

-¿Sabes por que?, por que Edward nunca, escuchame bien, nunca aria nada malo, no por el, sino por ti, y ¿sabes por que digo esto?- nege con la cabeza- por que te amaba, y por que a pesar de estar lejos y no estar en contacto contigo, tu estabas en su corazón, en su mente y en su alma, no lo olvides, los hermanos de sangre de las trubis Nezz tiene un lazo muy intencio,- tomo mi mano derecha y volteo mi palma cara arriba, y con sus dedos delinio la pequeña cicatriz que tenia en ella.- ellos cren que al aserse hermanos de sangre, se ase un lazo tan poderoso e irompible que tiene el poder de la unión de dos almas, dos almas hermanas, no solo en la tierra si no también en lo astral, por eso tu y el son hermanos tótemicos,- hiso una pausa y leugo volteo a verme directo a los ojos.- el nunca aria nada malo, por ti, por que el sabia que si algo le pasaba a el tu estarías asi, echándote la culpa o preocupada por su alma, ten fe en el cariño.-

-Lo ago Carlisle.-dije apretando sus manos, y dándole mi mejor sonrisa.- Pero ahora Edward no es el que mas me preocupa, si no tu, ¿ya me vas a decir?.- se le veía preocupado y no me miraba, solo a nuestra manso que seguian unidas.

- Garrvoche, tengo mucho que contarte y poco mi tiempo, las parcas están por cortar mi hilo, me les he escapado mucho tiempo y es hora que me deje atrapar-el nudo en mi garganta se asía mas grande conforme hablaba, apretó mis manso al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

-Lo sé, te les as escapado muchas veces, ahora ellas en persona viene por ti.-las lagrimas se empezaron a derramar por mi rostro.

- Garrvoche, se que te duele, a tu corta vida has visto partir a mucha gente, y el mas importante asta ahora es Edward, y ahora yo, el divorcio de tus padres, y el siguiente loco matrimonio de tu madre, pero estoy cansado he vivido más de lo que debería mi tiempo es prestado Hades me ha dejado vivir más que lo que las parcas designaron, estoy cansado en cuerpo y alma, pero no me iré hasta que no deje preparara para este nuevo mundo que viene.-

No podía asarme a la idea, ¿Cómo comparar el divorcio de mis padres a su muerte?, cuando mis padres se divorciaron yo era muy pequeña. Mi madre me llevo con ella durante varios años por todas las capitales del mundo. Las recibían bien en esos ligares por que mucho antes de casarse con mi padre había sido una cantante famosa, por cuyo motivo conoció al productor de cacahuates y a otras personalidades. Los varones de la familia Cullen siempre habían tenido mujeres virtuosas. Pero, al igual que mi padre, solian tener problemas para convivir con ellas.

Renee bebía dese hacia años, pero todo el mundo esperaba que las cantantes de opera hicieran correr el champan como si fuera agua. No fue asta que Charlie anuncio su compromiso con Sue, un clon de Renee cuando tenia su edad pero veinte años mas menos, que la botella salió del armario de Renee. Mi madre viejo a Idaho para consultar diversas cuestiones financieras con mi tio Jasper, viudo y medio ermitaño (mi padre había imbertido todos los ingresos de la anterior carrera musical de su esposa a su favor, una traición mas del varón Cullen) y, ante la sorpresa de todos Renee y Jasper se enamoraron.

Edward, no hacia un una semana de lo de Edward, todavía ni los servicios se avían realizado y yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie, Edward era la persona más importante de mi vida, y a pesar que el los últimos tres años no aviamso tenido contacto de ningún tipo,cuando me avisaron fue el fin, era mi todo como yo savia que era la de él, su alma como el decía era yo y el era la mía y que me digieran que el avía muerto significaba que yo también moría con él. Pero aun así aqui estaba, en contra de mi voluntad, luchando por no desmoronarme, cumpliendo el pacto que Edward y yo aviamos echo.

Sabía que la muerte de Carlisle estaba cerca la veía venir desde hace medio año, avía tenido ya varias recaídas pero aun seguía luchando, los doctores avían dicho que era normal a su edad y que en cualquier momento podía pasar, Carlisle siempre avía sido un gran hombre, con muy buena saludo y lo seguía siendo, pero los años no pasaban en vano y su cuerpo lo resentía.

-Se que este momento iba a llegar pero es duro, no importa cuánto te prepares siempre es difícil ver partir a la gente que amas.- dije con una voz de hilo, respire hondo intentando relajarme.-Te voy a echar de menos abuelo.- Carlisle me sonrió y apretó mi mano, Carlisle era mi abuelo materno, cuando tio Jasper murió y mama se sumergió otra ves en el mundo de la bebida, Carlisle se izo cargo de mi y de Edward cuando nos visitaba en el verano.

-Lo sé y se cómo te sientes, yéndome yo te quedas sola sin más familia, bueno tienes a tu tia Alice, aunque claro eso es igual a quedar sola, pero eso es historia aparte.- me dijo tristemente, lo mire con el ceño fruncido,- ay algunas cosas de la familia que te tengo que contar antes que nada ese es el motivo por el cual te he llamado.-

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo?-el no me contesto, lo único que izo fue levantar la manga de su brazo derecho hasta la mitad, exponiendo ante mí lo que avía visto muchas veses antes, un conjunto de números y letras gravadas en su piel. Lo mire aun mas confundida.- ¿Qué tiene que ver que hayas estado en los campos de concentración con cosas de la familia?-le dije frunciendo mas el ceño.

-¿Te apetece oír una historia?- me pregunto con un tono de voz cuanto, no entendía a donde quería llegar pero lo mejor era dejarlo seguir, así que me enoje de hombros y asentí con la cabeza-Muy bien, la historia no es de la familia exactamente, de hecho es mi propia historia, una que estoy seguro no conoces, porque tu madre no la sabia, como tampoco lo sabe Alastor, a pesar de que cree conocer todos los secretos sombríos que se ocultan tras mi vida pública y transparente.

Eso era extraño, Alastor toda su vida avía trabajado para la familia y era el único compañero de Carlisle, el se dio el título de mayordomo y asía los servicios como tal, pero era más que eso, era parte de la familia.

-A pesar de haber tenido una vida larga y plena Bella- prosiguió Carlisle.- todavía recuerdo cada suspiro, cada sabor, cada fragancia. Mi teoría de que los aromas son la llave que abren los recuerdos más tempranos. Pero los recuerdos más poderosos son los asociados con la mayor belleza o la mayor amargura. El día en que conocí a tu abuela Esme Pandora, se produjo una combinación de ambas circunstancias. -Tal vez no sea la de la caja, pero si te puedo asegurar que si con un carácter muy similar.-dijo con aire burlón y con una mueca divertida en el rostro, soltando un péquelo suspiro.

_Naci a finales de 1900, en la península de Natal, en la costa este de Sudáfrica. Los augurios astrológicos de mi nacimiento eran extraordinarios; había cinco planetas en el signo de sagitario, el arquero. El más importante de ellos era Urano, el portador del nuevo orden mundial, el planeta que tenía que marcar el principio de la nueva era de Acuario que ya se nos venía encima, o se podría decir, de un nuevo desorden mundial.-_izo una pequeña pausa y volteo a verme con su rostro serio.-_¿Recuerdas las historias que les contaba a ti y a Edward cuando eran pequeños, antes de dormir?-_me quede pensando intentando aser memoria a cual de todas se refería, y de pronto lo recordé.

-¿La sibila de Cumas?-murmure mas para mí misma que para él, pero al parecer me escucho.

-Exacto.-dijo. -¿Recuerdas la profecía?,- me pregunto. La sibila era el oráculo mas antiguo de la historia, vivía en muchas tierras durante decenas de generaciones. Había nacido en el monte Ida, desde donde los dioses observaban a la gente en la llanura de Troya. Más de quinientos años antes de Cristo, viajo a Roma, donde ofreció al rey Tarquino la venta se los libros con sus profecías, que abarcaban los siguientes doce mil años. Cuando este se negó a pagar el precio que le pedio al mujer, quemo los tres primeros volúmenes, luego los tres siguientes y así hasta que solo quedaron tres libros. Tarquino los compro y las conservo el templo de Júpiter, donde permanecieron hasta que el edificio se quemo, también, en el año 83 a.c. junto con su preciado contenido.

La visión de la Sibila era tan profunda y tan larga que los dioses le concedieron un desde el que quisiera. Pidió vivir mil años, pero olvido pedir juventud. Cuando se acababa el fin de su vida se había encogido tanto que solo quedaba de ella la voz que seguía profetizando desde una pequeña ánfora de cristal colocado en su vieja cueva de los misterios.

-La Sibila había predicho cada momento de la historia, se decía que había anunciado los albures de una nueva era celestial que secundaria la suya, la de Pisis, los peses, cuya encarnación seria un rey nacido de una virgen, La Sibila podía ver conexiones misteriosas, como telarañas que cambiaban miles de años que relacionaba la era de Pisis con la de Acuario, la portadora de agua, era que no había llegado hasta veinte siglos más tarde que equivale al presente.- Rememore parte de la historia.

-Siempre fuiste una gran oyente y una admirable estudiante Gavroche.-me susurro aprobando lo que avía recordado.

-Como bien acabas de recordad, desde tiempos remotos, se profetisa que la era de Acuario se iniciaría con la violencia desde la destrucción de un viejo edén, que seria apilados y arrinconados hacia el mar como por una ala gigante. En Natal las dificultades ya habían empezado cuando yo nací, en el momento más álgido de la guerra de los _bóres*,_ el acontecimiento que bautizo este siglo con fuego y sangre.

_Durante los dos años posteriores de mi nacimiento, la guerra fue cruel para los colonos ingleses que llegaron más tarde de los descendientes de los antiguos inmigrantes holandeses que se llamaban a sí mismos bóres la palabra Bauer, o guerrero (lo que nosotros los ingleses denominamos palodres o ceporros*)._

-¿Nosotros los ingleses Carlisle?- lo interrumpí sorprendida.- Tenía entendido que nuestra familia decendia de los_afrikáner.-_

-Quizás mi padrastro, tu bisabuelo Royce Cullen, tuviera a reclamar esa procedencia.-contesto Carlisle.- Pero mi padre verdadero era ingles y mi madre Holandesa. La mescla de mi asentamiento y mi nacimiento en un país desarrollado por la guerra alcanza para explicar la amargura que sentía asía la mitad de los malditos bóres. Esa guerra era la cerilla que iba a ser estallar una cadena de eventos que pronto envolvieron al mundo y empujo a nuestra familia al mismísimo centro del caos. Solo con pensar en esos acontecimientos me resulta imposible subyugar la rabia y sofocar el odio implacable, violento e insensible que sentido asía ese hombre.

Me quede en shock ¿Odio implacable, violencia e insensible? Hasta este momento como todo el mundo, consideraba a Carlisle un violinista de talento pero aun así, sabiendo lo que sufrió en los campos, no le guardaba rencor a nadie ni a nada, él consideraba los problemas superficiales, cuyos problemas eran tan apremiantes como decir que pieza tocar en una lirica mientras Roma se quema o que en circunstancias sociales eran adecuadas que un caballero mantuviera los pantalones bien puestos. Ese cambio exigía cambiar la impresión.

-¡Espera!, ¿padrastro, me estas diciendo que el que yo creía mi bisabuelo no es mi bisabuelo?- Tenía los ojos fijos en la nieve que empezaba a escurrir del cielo nocturno a lo alto de la ventana.

-Si, te lo estoy diciendo, pero dejame continuar por favor….

_-Resulta difícil comprender la profundidad y amargura de tales sentimientos Garrvoche, si no conses la histora del país donde naci-_dijo viendo aun hacia la ventana_.- Y digo extraño por que no empeso como un país si no como un negocio, como una empresa. Resivia el nombre de la compañía y esa compañía creo desde el principio un mundo propio privada y totalmente separado, en un continente oscuro y poco conosido. Creo un aislamiento tan imponente como que produce la cascara espinosa de la almendra amarga, que se convierte el símbolo de los bóres, de sus deseos de vivir separados de el resto de el mundo.-_me quede en silencio esperando que continuara, el seguía mirando la ventana, después de unos minutos de silencio soltó un largo suspiro y cansado y se volvió a verme. –_No te voy a atosigar con detalles que no son tan relevantes, ni que pueden perturbar, aunque lo que falta tal vez comoquiera lo haga.-_Se quedo mirándome y luego volvió la otra vez a la ventana-_Sera mejor que te sientes en el sillón, esto tardada y estarás mas cómoda.-_ Yo solo asentid me dirigí por el sillón que estaba por la chimenea y lo arrastre asta la cama, me senté en él y espere a que continuara.-_Para conservar la pureza de la raza de los bóres, la misma iglesia organizaba saqueos en países bajos a orfanatos de chicas jóvenes que no tuvieran esperanza de un futuro. Baros cargados de jóvenes algunas todavía unas niñas zarpaban hacia la colonia de El Cabo para convertirlas en esposas de bóres desconocidos. Entre ellos a finales del invierno de 1884 se encontraba una muchacha huérfana llamada Rosalie que iba a convertirse en mi madre._

_Mi madre tan solo de dieciséis años cuando le anunciaron que la enviarían al continente Africano, junto con otras chicas, para casarlas con hombres que ni siquiera sus nombres dijeron. No sé nada sombre sus padres, aunque lo más probable es que fuera ilegitima, Abandonada en la infancia, criada en un orfanato calvinista de Ámsterdam y solía rezar a dios para que alguna aventurero se cruzaba por su camino y la liberara de una existencia estirada y anodina. Pero no contaba que la respuesta de dios fuera llevarla al otro lado del mundo y traficaron con ella como si fuera una res. Y su formación calvinista no le proporcionaba ningún dato que le contribuyera al matrimonio._

_Cuando las muchachas llegaron al puerto de Natal, sacudidas por el viaje tempestuoso, mal alimentadas y enfermas por la ansiedad de dejar atrás lo poco que conocían de la realidad, fueron resibidas por una muchedumbre de granjeros bóres, borrachos, los futuros maridos que no querían esperar a que los anicancon de la iglecioa les elijieran un pareja concreta. Habían ido a capturar a sus presas y llevarlas a casa._

_En cuanto Rosalie y el resti de las chicas se apretujaban como animales asustados, al ver aterroridadas el mar de rostros vosiferantes que se aglopaban en la plancha de subida. Los pastores abordo gritaban a la tripulacin de el barco a subir a la rampa pero sus coces quedaban ahogadas por la multitud. Rosalie cerro los ojos y rezo. Estallo en caos, los bóres borrachos e indisiplinados irrumpíeron el barco. Las chicas fuieron tomadas del suelo y cargadas sobre hombors fornidos como si fueran sacos de harona, la propia Rosalie se acerco desesperada casi a la borda, pensando que quizá podría seguir su primera intención y casarse con el mar antes que con los brutos hombres apestosos._

_Entonses dos brazos la aferraron por detrás y la levantaron del suelo. Intento lanzar patadas y defenderse a mordiscos, pero su agarre era invensivle y la llevo atrás de la muchedumbre, sujetándola con mucha fuerza, mientras le gruitaba a oídos sordos. Empeso a sentirse mareada cuando la bajaron por la pasarela hacia la calle enlodada del pueblo y empesi a perder el sentido. Entonses algo golpeo en la cabeza a su agresor y ella callo al suelo. Libre de su atacante, se apoyo en el suelo , se puso de pie para huir corriendo, aunque no tienia a donde ir, cuando noto una mano que aferraba la suya. Era una manso fría y firme, con una fuerza llena de seguridad, muy distinta a las garras asperas que la habían sujetado antes. Por alguno motivo en lugar de soltarse y lanzarse hacia la libertad, se detuvo y miro al propietario de la mano._

_Sus ojos tenían el mismo azul claro que los de ella, y se les formavan unos olluelos escondidos en las arrugas en las comisuras cuando le sonrio, con un tipo de sonrisa que no había visto nunc antes; una sonrisa de posecion, casi de propiedad, le aparto un mechon de cabello que le caia en la cara, un gesto intimo, como si estuvieran solos o se conosieran desde hacia años._

_-Ven conmigo-le dijo._

_Eso fue todo. Ella lo siguió sin una sola pregunta, pasando con deslicadesa por ensima del cuerpo de su atacante. El desconocido la sento a lomo de su caballo, monto tras ella y estrecho con fuerza._

_-Me llamo Emmett__Dale__Lord Stirling- le dijo al oído- Y llevo esperándote mucho, mucho tiempo.-_

_Mi madre, Rosalie, tubo la suerte de ser una de las bellezas mas sorprendentes de su época. Los cabellos rubios plateados le sirvieron para empezar con buen pie en las costas de Africa. Mi padre, sin embargo, no tenia nada de noble Lord por el que se hiso pasar, algo que muy pocos incluso mi madre sabían entonces._

_Emmett__Dale__era el quinto hijo de un vasallo rural de Hertfordshie y sin derecho a heredar nada de nadie. En 1884 cuando la joben Rosalie llego a Holanda, mi padre tenia treinta y dos años y era rico desde hacia hace diez, gracias a unos diamantes que encontró cuando joven, junto con un amigo de la infancia, Benjamin Rhodes, en uno de sus viajes a Africa. Cuando yo naci, en diciembre de 1990 mi madre había cumplido los treinta y dos, mi padre había muerto en la guerra de los bóres._

_Todo el mundo crello que la guerra había acabando cuando se vendieron los sitios de Mafeking, Ladysmisth y Kimberley. Mi padre murió por una herida mal atendida que sufrio en Kimberley. Se trataba de el fin de una era._

Se callo un momento y regreso su vista de la ventana total mente conjelada, ahora por la nieve que ya tenia rato callendo, yo me quede también callada pensando y asimilando todo lo que me estaba diciendo, yo no conosida nada de esto, lo único que sabia de la familia era que había imigrado a Holanda después de tener problemas de la finca en Africa, pero yo nunca había oído hablar de Emmett Dale, para mi conosiemiento Royce Cullen era el padre de Carlisle, nunca lo conosi, murió antes de que yo naciera, en un accidente aéreo, o eso me habían dicho a mi, ahora con todo esta nueva información me empezaba a temer que toda mi historia no fuera verdad.

Estaba por aserle una pregunta que me estaba rodando en la cabeza cuando la puerta se avrio y yo pegue un brinco en el sofá, Alastor entro a la habitación con algo en la mano.

-Vengo a encender la chimenea, esta helando y para Carlisle no es bueno.

Yo le sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y Carlisle le frunció en seño –No soy un pedaso de papiro viejo que con el mas simple rose se romera, Alastor.- yo lo mire mal.

-Tal ves no lo eres pero das es apariencia, además el contenido que ay en ti es igual de valioso que el de un papiro viejo, ay que cuidarte.- yo intente reprimir una risa, y Carlisle frunció mas el ceño, claramente enojado ante las antenciones de Alastor.

-Dejame conservar algo de dignidad en precendia de mi nieta.-le reclamo.

-Es mejor un ego herido, que mucho ego y poca salud.- le dijo mientras que se asercaba a mi con una frasada en las manso y con ella me tapaba, estaba tan consentrada en el relato de Carlisle que no me había percatado del frio que hasía, le sonreí a Alastor a modo de gracias.- Carlisle no es el único que le ase daño en frio, querida, y no queremos que te enfermes.- dijo ignorando a un enfuruñado Carlisle así como entro, salió de la habitación. Yo regrese mi atención a Carlisle que estaba mirando fijamente la puerta.

-Sera un fastidio a veces, pero es un buen amigo y compañero atrabes de los años.- susuro mirando aun a puerta, solto un suspiro y cerro lo ojos, yo permaneci a la espera, cuando avrio los ojos se volvió hacia la ventana y pude apreciar que en ellos se había formado una cortina nebulosa que implicaba que ya se encontraba otra ves en su padado.

-¿Royce Cullen, no murió en un accidente aereo, verdad?-pregunte.

-Todo a su tiempo-fue lo único que dijo-Pero no, su muerte no fue un accidente.

-¿Por qué me han mentido tanto?-pregunte.-No le veo el sentido si algún dia me lo ivas a contar de todas formas.

-Por que tenia la esperanza de nunca contarte nada, pero algo se acerca, y no te puedo dejar desprotejida, Bella, la muerte prematura de Edward no fue un accidente, no fue algo que teia que pasar por que ya era su hora, no te puedo decir que es lo que se nos viene encima pro que ni yo mismo lo se a ciensia cierta, pero no creo estar aquí para poder ayudarte, así que te intentare dejar lo mas preparada que pueda.- yo me quede callada sin saber que decir o como procesar esto, solo se oia en sonido de las chispas de las brasas, ¿Cómo era eso de que no era el tiempo de Edward?, ¿Muerte prematura?, ¿Se nos avecinava algo?, ¿De que rallos hablaba Carlisle?.

-Pues entonces empieza ha hablar Carlisle.-demande.

_Como sucede con todo final, implica un principio_.-murmuro_-En este caso, estuvo marcado por el inicion de la guerra terrorista y de guerrilla, de campos de concentración y practicas de genocidio; el albor de una nueva era brillante.-y como cada ves que las palabras campos de concentración y genocidio.-_Carlisle se estremecía inconciente mente y yo me tence- _Cuando mi padre murió, Benjamin Rhodes, estableció un enorme patrimonio en efectivo y derechos auxiliares a favor de mi madre, a cambio de los principales participaciones e intereses de mi padre en la constuccion de la concecion de diamantes De Beers. Pero otra parte le proporciono también una inmensa y generosa cantidad de fortuna para mi educación en agradecimiento a la muerte de mi padreen defensa de una Sudafrica bajo control británico._

_Al establecerse todo esto para la desconsolada viuda Rosalie__Dale, el señor Rhodes no tubo en cuanta algunas consideraciones de peso; que mi madre no era la mujer inglesa sensata y distinguida que el nombre Lady Stirling podría sugerir, sino una pobre holandesa abanandonada de niña y educada en un orfanato calvinista; que su experiencia posterior de la vida había constituido en ser mantenida en la abundancia por un madrio bastante mayor que ella y que la adoraba y amaba como nunca se imagino, complaciendo todos sus caprichos, que solo tenia treinta y dos años y una gran belleza, con solo un hijo recién nacido (yo) que dependía de ella y que era esos momentos era una de las mujeres mas ricas de Africa y tal vez el mundo, detalle que no podría aumentar mas su atractivo._

_El señor Rhodes, no tubo encuanta circunstancias, ti tampoco creo que lo hisiera mi madre, porque era de naturaleza codiciosa. El que reacciono con mayor rapidez fue, por supuesto Roce King._

_Hoy en dia es imposible que los que conocieron a Royce como magnate industrial y negociante implaclable se imaginen que, en el año posterior a mi nacimiento, 1901, ento a la vida de mi madre bajo la forma de un pobre pastor calvinista, que la Iglecia había consignado en secreto._

_Mi madre volvió al redil, según parece en cuanto se levanto después de rezar arodillada la primera oración. No al redil seguro y protector de le iglesia, sino a los brazos de Royce Cullen. Se casaron tres meses después de haberse conocido, cuando yo tenia seis meses-_Termino de derivar, y solto un suspiro y y movio la cabeza ennegacion.- _Devo añadir que religión aparte, el atractivo de Royce para la vida afligida era palpable. Los daguerrotipos de la época no habían junticia al hombre que conoci de niño. Solia intentar comparar las fotografías de mi padre a favor, con los de mi padrastro, pero era en vano. Mi padre me reia desde el marco con ojos claros y palidos un bigote atractivo y tanto si llevaba el uniforme militar como las ropas de un caballero, irradiava aire romantico y aventurero. Royce, en cambio era lo que yo llamaría un semental. Era el tipo de hombre capas de desnudar a una mujer con la mirada. No tengo la menor duda que Royce sabia donde y cuando utilizar las manos; los utilizaba a menudo y con afición para llegar los bolsillos de los demás y amasar su propia e inmensa fortuna, ¿Cómo yo iba a sospechar entonces que había empesado por la nuestra?._

_Cuando la guerra acabo y yo tiena dos años, mi madre dio a luz a mi herrmanastro Jasper, cuando Jasper tienia dos años y yo cuatro me mandaron a Kinberley, un internado en Austria, un pis al que me había dicho mi familia de traslaria pronto. Cuando tiena seis años, tuve noticias en mi escuela , en Salzburgo, que había tenido una hermanita llamada Alice. No fue hasta que tenia doce años que recibi un aviso de ir a ver a mi familia, junto con un billete a Viena. Era la primera ves que veria a mi madre en ocho años, ignoraba que también seria la ultima.-_sus ojos se cristalisaron y su voz de empeso a corta, mientras seguia su relato su voz se hacia cada ve mas profuna, como se iva sumergiendo en el pasado.-

_Supe que mi madre estaba muriendo antes de verla. Estaba sentado frente a una puerta enorme de el salón, en una silla tapizada de cuero en el respaldo recto, esperando. Junto a mi izquierda estaban dos personas que acababa de conocer, mis dos hermanastros Jasper y Alice. La niña Alice se aguitaba inquieta en la silla y se tiraba de los tirabuzones negros a la vez que intentaba quitarse las cintas que llevaba muy bien colocadas en los cabellos._

_-¡ A mamá no le gusta que lleve cintas!-se quejo- Esta enferma y le rascan la cara cuadno la beso.-_

_La extraña personalidad de esa criatura no era propia de una niña de seis años. Era mas bien la de un soldado prusiano. Asi como el serio Jasper consevaba algo de deje de sufrimiento que uo había perdido en los años de internado austraco, ese pequeño mostro halaba en un autoritatio y patricio alemán y poseía la autosuficienda de Atila._

_-Estoy seguro de que tu niñera no te los abria puesto si arañaras a su señora- respondi para ssegarla y que se estuviera quieta._

_Aunque parecía fura de ligar llamar a su señora me costaba llamara a la mujer que llacia en la camo al otro lado de la puesta como mi madre. No estaba seguro de lo que sentiria cuando la viera. Apenas la recordaba._

_Jasper no deica gan cosa permanecia sentado alado de Alice con las manos en el regaso, era una versión palida y atractiva, casi sin defecto de perfil macho mas rubio de su padre, cambiando con el cenizo de nuestra madre. Era realmete hermos como un angel caído._

_-Se esta muriendo ¿Sabes?. Puede ser la ultima vez que la veremos, de modo que lo minimo que puedo dejarle un beso de despedida-me informo Alice, señalando con su manita hacia la puerta que habían alado._

_-¿Muriendoce?-dije la palabra resumbo en el pasillo en sobras._

_Note como se formava una especia de peso en el pecho. ¿Cómo podría morirme mi madre? ¿Era tan joven la ultima bes que la avia había visto!, todos las fotos que tenia de ella en la escuela mostraban a una mujer bonita y joven. Una enfermedad quizá si, pero la muerte era algo que me pillaba totalmente desprevenido._

_-Es horrible- suigio Alice- De lo mas asequeroso, se le desparramaran los sesos, no solo los secos también algo horrible y repugnante que le crece escondido dentro de la cabeza para que no la atrapen.-_

_-Ya basta Alice,- dijo Jasper en voz baja, luego me miro a mi con tristesa, con esos ojos suyos grises palidos, tras unas pestañas largas y tupidas._

_Yo estaba afectado, Antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperarme, las puertas de abrieron y Rose King salo al pasillo. No lo había visto antes de esta tarde, cuando me había ido a recoger a la estación. Apenas lo reconocia con aquellas patllas tan anchas que estaban de moda, pero bajo ellas, los rasgos tan escultura y atractivos seguían viriles y fuertes, carácter de la complacencia suave que solia caracterizar a Austria a las clases mas altas. Parecía dominar la situación por completo entre los horrores que se escondían tras esas pueras._

_-__Carlisle, ahora podras ver a tu madre-me al levantarme , me temblaron las piernas y el peso frio del pecho me subia a la garganta donde se atraganto como si fuera un bloque de hielo._

_-Voy contigo.- anuncio Alice, se levanto a mi lado y puso su mando junto a la mia. Jasperse puso de miea y se nos unió._

_-No, entremos todos juntos-dijo con calma-Se que a padre no le molestara ya que casi no molestaremos tanto a nuestra madre._

_-Por supuesto- dijo__Royce__tras nuna pausa breve como el latido de un corazón y dejo espacio para que todos crusaramos las altas puertas con paneles. Era la primera vez, mas no la ultima que veria como la serenidad de Jasper, se imponía a las intenciones claras y obtinadas de__Royce__. Nadie mas lo conseguía._

_A pesar de la riqueza de mi difunto padre, la grandiosidad de las lantaciones en Africa a la exelencia de las muchas propiedades que avia visto en Salzburgo, en mi joven vida no había puesto nunca los pies en una habitación tan explendida, como lo que había tras las puertas. Eran tan impresionantes como el interior de las catredral; el techo alto, las magnificos muebles, complementos, cortinas, tapices; los colores ricos como si fueran joyas, las lámparas de importación; las suaves y trasparetes líneas de los jarrones de cristal, llenos de florres; el brillo tenue de las piesas pulidas de costos Biedermeier*._

_Alice me había contado que en los pisos superiores se havia instalado una nueva fuetne de energía, la eléctrica, que Thomas Alva Edicon en persona había colocado hacia dies años en el palacio__de Schönbrunn*, ahí mismo en Viena. Pero la habitación de mi madre estaba tenuemente iluminada por la leve luz amarilla de la lámpara de gas y calentada por un fuego que parpadeava tras las paales de una pantalla de cristal colocado frente a la chimenea._

_Espero nunca volver a ver nada como esa imagen de mi madre, echada en una cama inmensa somo de dorsrl con la cara mas blanca que el colchon de cama de encaje. Casi no pesaba nada, era como ver a una cascara vieja a punto de convertiré en polvo y desaparciece. La cofia que llevaba no consegia esconder que había afectado en su cabeza, pero gracias a dios, ocultaba el rostro de sus penalidades._

_Nunca la hubiera reconosido, en mi recuerdo mas infantil, era una mujer bonitoa que me arrullaba con una voz encancantadora para que me durmiera hasta que cumpli los cuatro años. Cuando entonces digno hacia mia esos lagrimosas ojos azules, quee cubrirme los mios y salir corriendo llorando de la habitación; quize no volver a pensar en mi infancia perdida en un abandono que ahora ya no podría ser reparado ni remediado, ¡Que dios me perdone pero yo solo quería que aquella mujer se desvaneciese como si se la tragara la tierra.! Como para darme apoyo la mano de Alice estujo la mia y la voz de Jasper se hiso oir cuando llego a mi lado de la cama._

_-__Carlisle, esta aquí madre-dijo- le gustaría recibir tu vendicion.-_

_Los labios de mi madre se movieron y en el devil murmullo pronuncio._

_- Carlisle, te vendigo de todo corazón, quiero que sepas que siento un terrible dolor por haber estado separados durante tanto tiempo. Tu padrastro pensó… ambos pesamos que era lo mejor para tu… educación….-_

_Era notable el enorme esfueros que hacia incuso al susurrar, yo rogaba con toda mi alma que no tuvier fuerzas para continuar. De los muchos reencuentros que había imaginado con mi madre a lo lago de los años, ningunohabia sido asi; ese adiós tan lento y espectrable, entre una familia de completos desconocidos, era macabro; solo deseaba que se terminara._

_Estana tan concentrado que estuve a punto de perder las palabras mas importantes._

_-… por lo tanto, tu padrastro se ha ofrecido con gran generosidad en adoptarte y encargarse de tu bienestar y educación como si fueras uno de sus propios hijos, espero que os aceptais y os queráis como tales. Hoy mismo he firmado los papeles, ahora eres Carlisle King, hermano de Jasper y Alice Cullen.- ¡¿Adoptado?, ¡Dios mio!, ¿Cómo podría convertirme en el hijo del hombre que apenas conocía?, ¿No tenia derecho a opinar en el asunto?, ¿Iba ese oportunista infame, que había emboscado a mi madre hasta la matarse en su lecho y continuar ahora mi educación, mi vida y el patrimonio de mi familia?. Aterrorizado, de repente cai en la caunta que de que, cuando mi madre muriera ya no me quedaba familia. Me inundo la ira, una ira sombria y despiadada que quizá solo podrá sentir con total intensidad los niños impotentes ante su propio destino._

_Iba a salir corriendo de la habitación en medio de las lagrimas, pero un mano me toco el hombro con suavidad. Pense que tal ves seria mi padrastro, que unos instantes antes estaba a tras mio. En si lugar me encontré con una criatura asombrosa, que me miraba con unos ojos verdes, claros y profundos, en cuyos interior ardia el fuego cambiante de un animal salvaje._

_Los cabellos acaramelados y sueltos enmarcaban su rostro, que me apariencia en la representación de las odinas*, criaturas surgidas del reinos mágicos y centellantes del mar. Era arrebatadora, y a pesar de mi juventud, estaba preparado para que e arrebatara, de modo que olvide todo acerca de__Royce Cullen, de mi futuro y mi desesperación, incluso de mi madre moribunda que llacia en la cama._

_Hablaba con un extraño acento extranjero, y su voz musical que parecía enrquesida de campanas ocultas._

_-Asi que este es el inglecito, Lord Stirling- me sonrio- Soy Esme Pandora, pero dime Esme, amiga y compañera de tu madre.-_

_¿Eran imaginaciones mias o había reclamado la palabra madre?, no parecía lo bastante mayor como para ser su compañera, pero también avia dicho su dama de compañía ¿no?, cuando__Royce__avanso para dirijise a ella, Esme, paso de largo como si no se hubiera dado cuanta y se acerco a la cama donde yacia mi madre. Cargo a Alice como si fuera una almohada y se la llevo al hombro sin esfuerzo aparete, Alice volvió la cabeza para miramre desde lo atlo y arequeo una ceja con aire sabelotodo, como si compartiéramos un secreto interesante._

_-Frau*Rosalie- dijo Esme a mi madre- Si fuera una hada y dijiera que puede perdir tres deceos para cada uno de sus hijos, ¿Qué pediría?- los criados que se encontraban en el fondo de la habitación murmuraron entee ellos, estpefactos sin duda como yo ante la forma tan poco ceremoniosa en que la recién llegada precindia para la dueña de la casa y también la muerte inminete y las ultimas voluntades de la señora si fuera para menso que un jeugo de salón._

_Pero mucho mas sorprendente fue el cambio que experimento mi madre, esa paldes sepulcral, quedo imbadida de color, sus mejillas adquirieron un brillo rosado. Cuando sus ojos se crusaron con los de Esme, una sonrisa beatificante le ilumino la cara, aunque pude jurar que nungua de las dos mujeres emitió ninguna palabra, fue como si se comunicaran algo. después de un breve rato mi madre asintió. Cuando cerro los ojos, todavía sonreía. Esme, que segua con Alice, colgada al hombro, sino si una estola de pieles, se volvió hacia nosotros._

_-Como sabeis, niños trae mala suerte lanzar los secretos al viento rompe el echizo.- auncio-asi que os revelare el deseo de vuestra madre a cada uno en secreto. Puede que Esme fuera una hada o la hechicera que parecía. Hizo bajar a Alice de su hombro a la cama y tiro de las cintas almidonadas que le adornaban el pelo, mietras sacudia su cabeza._

_-Pobrecita mia, te han prparado y engalanado como pavo de Navidad-dijo a Alice, como si nos habira oído en el salón, luego se susuro el deceo al oído, y añadió:_

_-Ve y dale un beso de agradecimiento por el deceo a tu madre,- Alice gateo por la cama y obedeció. Luego Esme, de dirijo a Jasper, le susurro al oído y sigio los pasos de Alice. Me costaba creer que en lo que conserni a ami hubiera mucho de que concierne a deseos. ¿Cómo podría mi madre decearme nada, si acababa de admitir que a mis espaldas me avia vendido como si fuera un mueble a Roce King, a qien le iba a faltar tiempo para destinar mis esperanzas futuras tan a fondo como havia ehco con mi presente y mi pasado?_

_Esm se aseco con su vestido de sega gris, me volvió a apoyar la mano en el hombro y se me aserco al odio, e modo que su mejilla rozaba la mia. Podira oler la crema de su piel y sentir el mismo hotmigeo exitante que antes. Peor sus siguientes palabras, pronunciadas con gran enfacis, me helaron la sangre._

_-No muestres ninguna reacción por lo que te voy a decir,- susuro con urgencia-Estamos todos en peligro, uno grande , y tu mas que nadie , no puedo explicarte hasta que salgamos de esta casa de espias, de mentiras y de dolir, intentare areglarlo para mañana ¿deacuerdo?- ¿peligro?, ¿Qué tipo de peligro?, no entedia nada pero asentí con la cabeza , para que no reaccionaria de ninguna manera._

_Esme me apretó con fuerza el hombro y volvió hacia la cama para estechar la mano de mi madre mientras se diriji a los criados._

_-Frau Cullen, esta muy contenta de ver a sus hijos por fin reunidos- les informo- Pero incluso una visita tan corta la ha agotado, sea mejor que la dejemos descansar.-_

_Antes de que los cirados se marcharan, Esme llamo a mi padrastro._

_- Royce Cullen. A su esposa le gustaría que ordenara el carruaje para mañana a primera hora, para que pueda llevara los niños de escurcion a Viena, antes de que__Carlisle vuelva a la escuela-_

_Los ojos de mi padrastro centellaron un momento mietras permanecia de pie, alado miom a medio camino entre la puerta y la cama. Pareció dudar un momento antes de inclinar la cabeza en dirección a Esme._

_-Con mucho gusto.-dijo aunque su voz no lo expresaba, se volvió y dejo la habitación. Cuando salimos a la mañana siguiente, estaba nevado, pero el cielo oscuro y las inclemencias del tiempo no arendaban a Alice, que estaba encantada en participar en algún tipo de misterio, en especial si en el estabe envuelto su nuevo hermano, a quien pedia mandar e intimidar. Apenas podira esperar a que los ciados terminaran de abrigarla, para llevarme a los establos donde los niños, según descubrim contaban con un propio vehiculo, un cohce de cuatro caballo, ya estaba dispuesto para instrucciones de mi padrastro. Los compartimientos cerrados contenían lados y cubrioles y el automóvil nuevo de la familia. Me había pasad toda la noche despierto, dondo vueltas, lleno de interrogantes acerca del críptico mensaje de Esme. Por mucho que intentara, no podía imaginar que clase de peligro real asecharia a un niño de doce años en un abiente enroesido como el de la casa Cullen, rideado de cirados y riquezas. Esme interumpio mis pensamientos._

_-¿Habesi ido alguno ves a un parque de atracciones?- pregiunto con una sonrisa- El Volksprater*, había sido la residencia de caza del emperador Jose II, el que fue hermano de Maria Antonieta y también marquez de Motzart. Hoy en dia tiene muchas atracciones, esta el carrusel, un tio vivo que da vuelta en círculos. Te sientas en un caballo, que sube y baja a mediad que la rueda gira. De modo que parece qe vas a cabalgando, no solo tiene caballos, tiene un tiergarten* entrro de animales._

_-Papá no nos deja ir al Prater*- dijo Alice, con voz que descecionada por ese echo lamentable._

_-Dice que esta lleno de trabajadores de baja clase que beben cerveza y comen salchichas.-explico Jasper.- Y cuando le dije que quixa no iban a un sitio al aire libre como ese en invierno, pero padre dijo que el Prater estaba cerrado, en invierno como la noria Ferris*._

_-Como de contumbre, tu padre acerto a medias, y se esquivoco a medias.- dijo Esme, se trataba de un comentario impertinente en boca de una chica de su edad refiriendoce a un hombre de la posición de mi padrastro, fuera cual fuera la naturaleza de su relación, que se estaba evidenciando muy conpleja._

_-El Parque esta cerrado en invierno, pero tengo contactos especiales que no cierran cuando hace mal tiempo.- concluyo._

_Cuando llegamos al parquem el frio era intenso. El lugar tenia una especie de lo mas decierto y abandonado, cerrada a cal y canto. Había unas varras en las entradas que impedían el paso del carruaje a la zona donde se encotraba las grandes atracciónes mecanicas. Alice estaba destodada._

_-No queda lejos-dijo Esme-__Carlisle, tu coje a Alice en brazos este tramo con tanta nieve. Una vez que estemos dentro del parque sra mas fácil avanzar.- el cochero puso el carruaje y los aballos en cuabierto. Esme se aremango la falda y yo subi a Alice a mi espalda y franqueamos los montones de nieve en dicción a las arcades blancas del parque. Cuando llegamos a la ancha Hauptallee*, con su templo de arboles recortados, donde se habían limpiado los caminos vaje a Alice._

_-Ahora podremos revelarte lo que no te podríamos decir ayer en la noche Carlisle-dijo Jasper- Veras, padre no qieria que vinieras a Viena; hubo unas discusiones terribles, si no fuera por Esme , no estarías aquí._

_-¿Hubo discusiones por mi culpa?-mire a Esme._

_-¿Conoses bien a tu padrastro?-me pregunto._

_-Casi nada, no le he visto , ni tampoco a mi madre, en casi ocho años- respondi, con amargura quehubiese quierido suprimir. Aunque hetestaba la idea de ser el hijo legitimo de__Royce Cullen, me sentía algo incomodi al decribirlo delante de sus dos hijos, que pasaban a mi lado._

_-Alice y yo tampocomo lo conocemos bien a padre.- dijo Jasper, dando un puntapié a la nueve con sus botas relicientes.-siempre esta en reuniones o de viaje por negocios importates. No estamos nunca solos con madre tampoco; mi tutor, la niñera de Alice, o los criados siempre revolotean por ahí como ayer en la noche._

_-Tu madre vive cono un pricionero en su pripia casa.-corroboro Esme, luego al ver mi exprecion añadió.- No quiero decir que la tengan encerrada en la buardilla, pero desde que se trasladaron a Viena hace ocho años, no le han permitido estas a solas. La vijila todo un ejercito de cirados, que le leen la correpondencia, no recibe amigas ni visitas y nunca sale de casa sin compañía.-_

_-Pero dijiste ser amiga de mi madre-señ estos alos le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza para comprenderel abandono de mi madre, un abandono todavía mas amargo puesto qe sus otros hijos permanecían con ella. Creía, o quería creer que mi padrastro era el culpable de mi situación. ¿Era por un canalla tan ruin como había imaginado?, pero las revelaciones de Esme no habían echo mas que empesar._

_-Desoues de casarse con ti madre hace doce años-dijo- Cullen invirtió la fortuna de tu padre, incluidos los interecers en minas que tu madre concervava, en un concurso internacional e industrial, con participaciones tan amplias que ya no podía distinguirse desde un lugar tan provinciano como Africa, sino desde una capitual mundial como Viena. Tu padrastro pronto avariguo que en Viena, no bastaba con poseeer una esposa bella y rica cuyos atractivos podrían explotar como impunidad. Para introducirse en los mejores salones era presiso contar con unas cadencias sociales impecubles. En la propia Autria católica, por otra parte, se exponía a ciertoaptitudes cualturales de una mujer de la posición de Rosalie; dominio en las artes y la música, que ella no dominava y cullos orígenes tenían qe ser ocultados rápidamente. Por esa cituacion resulto de agradecer que si bien en la casa siemrpe había algien vijlando, Rosalie no podría participar en la selección de maestros que habían de impartir lecciones a ella y a ls niños; lecciones que les supondría la primera oportunidad de estar a solas, aunque no estaa sometida a un control total de su madiro. Asi fue como nos conosimos tu madre y yo; había entrevistado a muchas instuctoras antes que a mi, pero después de pasar unos minutos con cada uno , no encontraba a nadie que se ajustara a los criterios que su secreto requería._

_-¿En secreto?-pregunte sorprendido. Esme me miro directamente a los ojos con una exprecion extraña._

_-Veras, tu madre estaba convencida de que solo la satisfacceria un instructor qe fuera de Salzburgo._

_-¿Salzburgo!- exclame, al compreder la verdad-¿Mi madre quería encontrarme, pero el no la dejaba?- Esme asintió y prosigio._

_-Yo tenia un amigo llamado__Charles, Charls para abreviar, un joven interprete de viola que estudiaba en el concervatorio Conservatorio de Viena y , aparte, daba lecciones de música para pagarse el alquiler, Charls d de una ciudad, que no queda lejos de Salzburgoy sabia que yo tenia familia ahí. Cuando tu madre entrevistaba a los instructores y saco a relucir el tema de Salzburgo, Charls me menciono y asi fue como me converti en porfesora de música de la casa King._

_-Y asi fue como Esme te encontró el Salzburgo.- metió baza Alice.-Por eso madre, Jasper y yo sabíamos tantas cosas de ti._

_-Pero unca viniste a verme a Salzburgo-señale._

_-¿Ah, no?-dijo Esme, arqueando una ceja. Habíamos llegado al centro del parque, ahí en la confluencia de los camino, se encontraba la noria Ferris que Jasper habían mencionado. Parecía echa de oropel, con sillitas de plateadas que se blananceaban, y tan altas que desaparecianpro encima de las nubes. Un poco mas edelante estaba el carrusel: avestruces, jirafas y ciervos acrobáticos que parecían incongruentes en aqie lúgubre paisaje. No muy lejos sentado en un banco de piedra con chaqueta y gorra de marinero, de espaldas a notoros. Se echo a sorrer como si nos esperara, agarre a Esme por el brazo en medio del camino._

_-¿Por qué me han tenido mi padrastro alejado de mi madre durate tantos años?-pregunte-¿Qué madre lo permitiría?, aunque fuera una pricionera, como dices, seguro que podría haber enviado escondias una carta o dos en todo este tiempo…-_

_-Calla-dijo Esme, impaciente.-Ayer por la noche cuando te dije que corrias peligro. Todos lo corremos, incluso en este lugar solitario, son nos oye alguien, es pro el dineroCarlisle, por el dinero de tu padre: el equivalente a cincunta millones de libras esterlinas en krugerrands* sudafricanos de oro y valiosos intereses en minería. Lo dejo todo a tu madre en fideicomisos para que viviera de las rentas hasta su y que pasaría a tus manos después. ¿no te das cuanta?, ¡se esta muriendo!. El se hizo con el dinero, la obligo a firmar esos papeles de adopción, con la amenaza de dejar de proveer a los tres niños si se negaba. Ahora los remordimientos la atormentan, pues no sabe lo que será de ninguno de vosotros…_

_-Y Jasper y yo queremos fugarons contigo.-Alice termino la frace pro ella._

_-¿Conmigo?- objete, mientras la ideas se me agolpaban en la cabeza-Pero so yo no voy a ninguna parte ¿}adonde podría ir? ¿Quer haría?._

_-Creia que podrías guardar un secreto-riño Esme a Alice. Le areglo un mechon de cabello y que se le salía del gorrito ribetero con plieges. Luego se dirigió a mi y dijo- Me gustaría presentarte a mi primo,__Randall Bassarides, quien te explicara el plan que tenemos en mente. En invierno es el conservador del Prater. En verano…-_

_Pero yo ya no atendía sus palabras. El joven con el chaquetón se acercó, me cogió de la mano enguantada con las suyas y me sonrio afectuasamente como si compartiéramos un sereto intimo, ¡como de hecho era el caso! Yo estaba totalmente atonito. Entonces, poco a poco, las piezas fueron encajando en su sitio por entre la bruna que envolvía el bosque de mis pensamientos._

_No le había contado a nadie de mi pequeña o obsesión privada, que había alimentado como una llama a lo largo de mis años solitarios en la escuela de Salzburgo, todos los días iba después de clases a un bosque sercano y tocaba durante horas un pequeño violin, casi un jugete, que me habían regalado de niño. Ni siquiera los profesores de la escuela lo sabían._

_Pero existen limites a lo que incluso el deseo mas ardiente puede lograr con un instrumento tan preciado, por no mencionar mi limitadísimo alcance de mi instrucción, que obtenía escuchando a hurtadillas tras las puertas del Mozarteum. Todo eso cambio un dia, hacía casi un año, cuando un hombre joven y atractivo se me acerco por el bosque tocando su propio violin, con compases tan dulces y conmovedores que uno olvidaría que eran de un violin._

_Ese mismo dia, el joven que me acababan de presentar como el primo de Esme,__Randall Bassarides, cuyo nombre desconosia hasta ahora, se había convertido en mi profesor. Nos encontrábamos en el bosque varias veces a la semana y en pocas palabras me enseñaba a tocar. Asi que este había sido el mensajer de Esme y mi madres habían enviado a Salzburgo para que me encontrara._

_- Tu madre tiene un ultimo deseo para ti Carlisle- dijo Esme mientras subia a Alice a la plataforma del tiovivo- Cuando le informamos de tu talento, fue su propósito que te convirtieras en un gran violinista, el mejor del mundo a ser posible. Con ese objeto, ha conservado un fondo privado que tu padrino el señor Rhodes, había dispuesto para ti en forma separada, un fondo del que tu padrastro no sabe nada. No se trata de una suma demasiado cuantiosa, pero servirá para sufragar tu educación musical cuando estes preparado. Randall, a aceptado ayudarte los próximos años a prepararte para el conservatorio. Si tu padrastro interrumpiera tu estancia en la escuela, te encontraremos un lugar para vivir ¿Te parece bien este plan de tu madre?.-_

_¿Qué si me parece bien? En solo un dia, mi mundo se había invertido por completo; de un futuro que parecía un campo de prisioneros como mi padrastro como carcelero había dado paso a un fragante lecho de rosas y narcisos donde todas mis fantacias se convertían pronto en realidad._

_Se me hizo muy corto, pero debíamos de pasar una hora mas dando vueltas en el tiovivo nevado, Randall tocaba fragmentos al violín con dedos frios (no había vapor, explico para tocar el órgano de vapor) y Esme tatareaba en contapunto a través de la bufanda, de donde su aliento surguia en forma de nubecillas. Alice bailaba y retozaba en círculos mientras se giraba, y Jasper y yo cabalgábamos orgullosos en las monturas que habiamso elegido, un lobo para mi y un águila voladora para el. Mientras tanto, mis dos hermanos me hablaban en susurros de cómo podría ser la vida sin nuestra madre, una cuestión interesante desde mi punto de vista, pero que describia todo mi pasado._

_En cuanto al papel de Esme en todo ello, o el motivo por el que había elegido nuestra familia para dispersar su magia de hada, seguía constituyendo un misterio. Estaba tan eufórico ante la perspectiva de ver mi sueño hecho realidad que no se me ocurrió pensar que había transcurrido años antes de que averiguara respuestas a estas preguntas tan transedentales._

_Mi primera excursión familiar se vio interrumpida por la llegada de otra persona, que se acerco por el camino opuesto al que habíamos recorrido nosotros._

_-Dios mio, es Afortunado, pero como nos habrá encontrado aquí- dijo Esme, que se bajo la bufanda y asió a su primo del brazo._

_Esa intrucion en mis sueños no tenia dada de afortunado para mi. Quizá había venido a recogernos y llevarnos a casa, desde mi posición privilegiada, a lomo del lobo, lo obcerve mientras se asercaba._

_Era delgado, de cara larga y palida, sin barba ni bigote y mayor que Esme; tendría unos veinte años o mas. Vestia un traje raido pero bien planchado y una bufanda larga con flecos, tipo artista, e iba sin abrigo a pesar del clima. Llevaba los sedosos cabellos castaños cortados al estilo romantico, muy a la moda, asi que tenia que retirárselos de la cara de ves en caundo, se golpeaba el pecho con las manos enguantadas para entrar en calor y su aliento dejaba una breve estela tra el. Cuando se acerco, le distingi los ojos, de un azul tan intenso que resultaba difícil desviar la mirada._

_-Te he estado buscando tanto rato que por poco me convierto en un bloque de hieli, Fräulein-grito asia Esme._

_-Ven, Afortunado, sube al tiovivo y baila conmigo, por favor- solto Alice, fue cuando comprendi que afotunado era su nombre. La miro con un gesto de burla._

_-Los hombres de verdad no bailan, Liebchen*- le dijo- Ademas, tengo que enseñarles algo importante a todos, lo tenemos que ver hoy, la semana que bien cerraran el museo Hofburg para limpiesa y efectuar reparaciones y estos vieneses con tan gemütlich* que, ¿Quién sabe cuando volverá a abrir? Yo ya me habre ido para entonces. Pero tengo entradas para que vayamos todos hoy ¿Qué les parece?.-_

_-Siento que hayas salido con este frio, Afortunado- se excuso Esme-Pero le prometi a Frau Cullen que hoy le mostraríamos Viena a su hijo. Muy pronto volverá al internado._

_-Asi que este es el otro hijo de Cullen, el ingles medio bóre-supuso Afortunado._

_Aunque no lo corregi sobre mi origen bóre, me extraño que una persona de clase tan baja que no tenia ni abrigo, ni tan solo chaquetón como Randall, conociera a mi familia en Viena._

_-Afortunado compartía la habitación con__Charles,__Carlisle- me explico Esme-Charles es el músico que te hable , el que nos presento a tu madre y a mi. Se conocen desde la escula superior y han escrito una opera juntos._

_-Pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no veo a Charles- comento Afortunado con una sonrisa, se monto en el tiovivo en marcha y se abrió paso ente mi lobo, para añadir de forma casi privada, como si compartiéramos un secreto.- Nustros caminos son distintos,Charles se ha desviado hacia lo mundano y yi, hacia lo divino.-_

_Me examino como si su aprobación fuea a desidir el valor de mi vida y asintió para si mismo como si le hubiera satisfecho, lo que me hizo sentir feliz por una extraña razón. Entonces se volvió hacia Esme, le cogió de las manos entre las suyas y se llevo las puntas de sus dedos a los labios. Pero final mente se beso el dorso de sus propias manos. Una costumbre extraña y muy austriaca que había visto alguna vez en Salzburgo._

_-Ya no escribo libros- prosiguió.- He vuelto a pintar; mis acuarelas han conseguido cierto éxodo. Por la festividad de san Muigel, estuve trabajando en unos retoques en las decoraciones doradas de la calle del Hofburg justo antes de que cerraram. Allí fue donde encontré algo de interés enorme. Desde entonces, he dedicado muchas horas en la biblioteca, que contiene unos manuscritos muy interesantes, e incluso viaje a Salzburgo para efectuar mis investigaciones. Se volvió asía mi._

_-No creo en las coincidencias, jovencito-me dijo-Solo cre en el destino. Por ejemplo, me parece interesante los animales que habes elegido entre todos este sitio inmenso. Águila es Eran en alto alemán antiguo, y Jasper esta montado sobre una, mientras que el animal que tu as elegido es un lobo. El nombre del primo de Pandora, Randall procede de daci, los hombres lobo de la antigua Dacia, una de las primeras trubis cazadoras de Europa. Ya ves, el estudio no solo potencia nuestros intelectos, si no en el modo en que nos percibimos a nosotros mismos y a nuestra historia. Mi mote Afortunado, em alto alemán antiguo es__**Athal-wulf,**__que significa lobo de alta alcurnia, o apellido debía de significar lo mismo que bóre:__**Heideler**__hombre del monte, igual que__**Baue**__r, el que vive en la tierra…._

-Un momento, para el carro,…¿me estas diciendo que ese chico era Adolf Hitler?- grite e interrumpí por quien sabe cuanta ves, de Carlisle, con gesto de la mano.

Cuando Carlislese limito a sonreir, no dude ni por un segundo que mi cara estuviera petrificada, como una trucha que acaba de darse cuanta que ya no respira en el agua.

-Casi acabo la historia Gavroche- me reprendió_,Carlisle._

-Para mi se acabo del todo,- le dije y tras apartar la manta que me cubria, me dispues alevantarme.

-¿Adonde vas?-me pregunto, Carlisle en tono preocupado.

-Afuera, a dar un paseo-respondi- Necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de que me pidas que me trague una mas.

-No te pido que te tragues nada, cariño-dijo en tono tranquilizador.-Luego te dejare marchar, o ¿te apetece mas un baño?.-Carlisle, arque una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-¿Cómo piensas que me tome esta historia tan ridícula, te creí al principio pero esto fue el colmo, me estas asiendo pensar que tu no estas muy censato a estas alturas, y qe te estas volviendo loco- le dije mientras me volvia a centar en el sillón y me tapaba con la manta.

-¿Ridícula?,¿loco? yo no le veo nada de ridícula a mi historia- objeto- y no estoy loco, es toda la pura verdar, hasta la ultima silaba.

-Todo lo que has contado a es un mito-le indique- sobre todo lo que concierne a la familia. Es la primera ves que iogo que ti padre era un ingle. Y si Esme odiaba tanto como dices a Roce King, ¿Por qué acabo casando ese mismo año, cuando tu tenias solo doce años y suigio con el lo suficiente como para darle un hijo?.

-Me imagino la versión que te conto Renee de esta historia- dijo, con la primera nota de cinismo hasta entonces- Ya que estamos solos, te seré franco. Aunque no me gusta ser yo quien te revele que lo de tu bisabuelo, Garvroche, me has hecho una pregunta y muy pretiente: por que Esme se caso con un hombre que tan despeciable.

_Cuado esa tarde volvimos a la casa de Viena, nos comunicaron que mi madre había fallecido en nuestra ausencia. Los dos niños mas pequeños estaban detrosados, fuera de si, los enviaron pronto a la cama. A la mañana siquiente, antes del amanecer , varios criados me condujeron hasta el tren y me llevaron por la fuerza de vuelta a Salzurgo._

_Ese dia fue el ultimo que vería a Esme en mucho tiempo, por que se la llevaron de Viena y luego estallo la Primera Guerra Mundial. Hasta cinco años mas tarde no supe que mi padrastro la había violado esa misma noche, mas de una vez. Que la había obligado a casarse con el, amenazándola de revelar cosas que la podrían en grave peligro tanto a ella como a su familia._

-¿Qué estas dicendo?- le grite levantándome del sillón y caminado por la habitación en circulos, intentando calmarme, y porsesando la información.- ¿Te as vuelto loco?,

-Cariño, tranquilízate por favor que te ara daño enojarte, y le aras un hoyo a mi alfombra.- dijo con voz serena.

-¡Al diablo con la alfombra!,- grite.- me he estado conteniendo desde ase rato, ¡por dios Carlisle, me sueltas las cosas bisabuelo no lo es, y ahora que bastardo ese violo a mi abuela, ¿y ahora que sigue en tu lista, que Edward en verdad no murió?- le segui gritando.

-Jovencita soy tu abuelo, y no me hables así, ahora calla, siéntate y escucha, que todavía no acabo.- demando con voz fuerte, y yo me sente y calle como el dijo, enfuruñada en mi asiento.- T no, pero en ese momento temi perder el juicio.- y por el modo en que lo dijo, supe que era verdad, y me pregunte por que nadie me lo avia dicho antes.

-¿Por qué no terminas la historia abuelo, siento como reaccione antes. De verdad que me gustaría daberlo todo.- le pedi.

-Déjame que empiece de nuevo: Afortunado estaba sentado con nosotros en el carruaje hacia Hofgurg para ver las colecciones de armas y el descubrimiento de un tesoro antiguo, misteriosos y fascinante…..

* * *

_*Ceporros:__Se aplica a la persona que es torpe y poco inteligente._

_*__Guerras de los Bóers__dos conflictos armados en los que se enfrentaron el Imperio Británico con los colonos de origen neerlandés (llamados__bóer,__afrikáner__o__voortrekker) en Sudáfrica, que dieron como resultado la extinción de las dos repúblicas independientes que los últimos habían fundado._

_* El__Biedermeier__es el nombre de un gusto, de una literatura, de una corriente figurativa y de un estilo ornamental que se desarrollan en la época de la Restauración en el Imperio austríaco y el resto de Europa Central._

_*El__Palacio de Schönbrunn, también conocido como el__Versalles vienés, es uno de los principales edificios históricos y culturales de Austria, desde el siglo XIX ha sido una de las principales atracciones turísticas de la ciudad de Viena y ha aparecido en postales, documentales y diversos filmes cinematográficos._

_*__Ondinas__a las ninfas acuáticas de espectacular belleza que habitaban en los lagos, ríos, estanques o fuentes. Tienen su correspondencia en las Náyades de la mitología griega._

_*Frau del Aleman traducido: mujer._

_*__El Volksprater, un enorme parque de atracciones que cuenta con la famosa Risenrad, la noria gigante instalada en el 1897 que se ha convertido en el símbolo de Viena, razón de más para subirse en ella y dar una vuelta para disfrutar, con la más absoluta tranquilidad, de las extraordinarias vistas de la ciudad entera_.

_*El__Tiergarten__es principal parque de Berlincapital de Alemania. Ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, es además desde 2001 un distrito de esta ciudad._

_*Prater, es un gran parque público en Leopoldstadt, el segundo distrito de la ciudad de Viena (Austria)._

_*La Noria de Ferris es la estrella del parque Volksprater, desde de los emblemas de Viena, la noria, actualmente solo conserva la mitad de las cabinas originales._

_*__Es una moneda de oro sudafricana,__El__Krugerrand__era la primera moneda de oro en lingotes para ser apreciada en el mercado por el valor de su contenido de oro._

_*Liebchen, en alemán significa: Querida._

_* Gemütlich en alemán significa:_ acogedor, comodo, confortable, intimo.

* * *

_¿Les gusto que opinan?, esta es mi primera historia que ve la luz, he escribido durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca me había atrevido a dejar que mis historias vieran la luz, pero teno un buen presentimiento de esta..._

_Por favor dejeme saber sus dudas y opiniones, en cada capitulo se ira poniendo mejor y ma sinteresante._

_Esta historia fue inspirada en el libro de El Circulo Mágico de Katherine Neville, mi fiel compañero y en echos veridicos..._

_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo..._


	2. La espada y La lanza

**La espada y la Lanza**

_El palacio de invierno de los Habsburgo, que ahora formaba parte del Hofburg, fue convertido en museo para mostrar al público las joyas, la plata y las muchas colecciones acumiladas durante siglos para la corona real. Esa colección, una de las mas extensas del mundo, tenia, un interés espacial para Afortunado. Había dicho que creía en es destino, y en el carruaje, de camino hacia el museo, nos recalco a los niños que el destino del pueblo se habla alemana nunca debería haber estado sujeto al gobierno de esta dinastía de matrimonios mixtos, que había generado la población variopinta que veíamos por las calles de la capital. Pero eso forma parte de otra historia sobre Adolf que, por desgracia, todo el mundo conoce._

_Lo que viene mas al caso, Afortunado había descubierto en el Hofburg dos reliquias que le habían fascinado: una espada y una lanza. Estos relegados de forma sorprendente en un rincón, en una simple vitrina de cristal, casi como abandonados. La espada era larga y curva, con una empuñadira con aspecto mas mediaval que antiguo. La lanza era pequeña, negra y discreta, con una rudimentaria cazoleta de color del latón, que mantenía unidos el mango y el asta. Los niños las contemplamos un rato, hasta que Jasper le pidió a Afortunado que nos contara su importancia._

_-Estas piezas-dijo en voz casi de ensueño- Se remontan a dos mil años como minimo, puede mucho mas. Es de sobra conocido que ya existían en tiempos de Cristo y es muy problable que las manejaran sus propios dicipulos. Se cree que la espada es la que blandeo a san Perdo en el huerto de Getsemaní para cortar la oreja al guardia del templo, Jesús le dijo que la enviara por que quien a hierro mata a hierro muere. Pero la lanza es todavía mas interesante- prosiguió Afortunado- La llevaba un centuriano romano llamado Cayo Casio Longino, que se encotraba bajo las ordenes de Poncio Pilatos. Longino atravesó el costado de Cristo con esta misma lanza, para asegurarse de que estaba muerto y vieron como le manaba el liquido de la herida…-_

_Contemple la larga y palida cara de Afortunado refejada en el cristal de la vitrina ante nosotros, seguía como en sueños, con la mirada perdida en aquellas armas. Tenia las pupilas dilatadas, lo que ezageraba la cualidad hipnotica de esos intensos ojos azules tras las pestañas tupidas y oscuras. Pero Esme, que estaba en el lado opuesto de la vitrina, rompió el hechizo._

_-En la tarjeta que ay aquí dentro- no sinformo con frialdad- Dice que se supone que la espada pertenecía a Atila el rey de los hunos y la lanza a Federico I Barbaroja, personajes destacados de la historia germanica y en mito teuton. También pone que segun dice la leyenda, cuando esas armas han obrado en poder de un solo guerrero, como al parecer fue el caso de Carlomagno, ese guerrero se ha convertido en el líder de todo el mundo civilizado.-_

_-¿Es por eso que los Habsburgo gobiernan en tantos países? Porque ahora les pertenecen las dos ¿no?- pregunte a Esme, entusiasmado por ese pequeño apunte de los misterios de la antigua leyenda. Pero Afortunado, cuyo trance al parecer también se había roto, respondió por ella._

_-Dicen que debe poseerla un guerrero-solto- Los llamados Habsburgo hacen honor a su nombre: una percha de halcón, pero no un halcón. Se posan siempre que pueden y despluman a otros para preparar su nido. No son cazadores, ni lideres de un pueblo valiente y orgulloso. Por lo que he averiguado, no basta con poseer estos dos objetivos para el tipo de poder que habla. Existen muchas otras reliquias, antiguas como el polvo de los eones y solo cuando están todas las reliquias en las manos de un hombre se transforman el mundo entero. Creo que ese momento se acerca._

_Los niños observamos con espeto renovado las dos armas de la vitrina. Pero en mi fuero interno me preguntaba como podría tener lugar tal transformación si el resto de tesoros antiguos eran frágil, estaba igual igual de deteriorados y tenían un aspecto tan poco importante como esos dos._

_-Si es acerca el mismo. Dijo una voz baja desde detrás de mi hombro.- entonces seguro que sabes cuales son los otros objetos que andas buscando.- nos volvimos y vimos que quien había ablando era el primo joven de Esme, mi profesor de violin, Randall Bassarides que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el viaje que casi lo habiamso olvidado. Afortunado asintió con la cabeza, entusiasmado._

_-Creo que hay trece en total. Unos son platos, otros prendas de vestir, utensilios o implementos belicos, hay una piedra preciosa y una especie de juego de azar, a pesar de que mis estudios me han indicado como pueden haber sido encubiertos a través de los años, estoy seguro de que la ultima cesa que estuvieron juntos fue en la época de Cristo; en otra palabras, en la ultima nueva era. Por ese motivo proseguí mis estudiso en Melk y en Salzburgo, porque aquí en el rio y en la parte alta de las montañas de Salzkammergut se situan los lugares de nuestra tierra donde habitaron los pueblos antiguos y sabia que el mensaje que buscaba no podría andar lejos. Y encontré información escrita en runas…_

-¿Las runas- dije incomoda, vi como Carlisle no solo se había detenido, sino que parecía haberse desplazado a otro mundo.

-Un manuscrito en runas. Supongo que es _algo _que Edward te habrá dejando en su testamento- dijo Carlisle, regresando del mar de sus terribles recuerdos.- Afortunado o Adolf, quería recopilado y desifrado ya entonces, en vísperas de la Primera Guerra Mundial en Viena, una tarea que yo esperaba que no consiguiera nunca. Pero otra persona lo hizo.-

-No he resibido nada de Edward su testamentos será leído después de los servicios la próxima semana.-le dije.

-Te lo dejara a ti, si el los tiene, no confiaría en nade mas que a ti para dejártelos, creeme- dijo muy seguro.- pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, esos documentos son la clave de todo, ese es el punto por el cual estas aquí esta noche escuchando esta tétrica historia, tienes que tener cuidado de todos, recuerda todo lo que te enseñado.- dijo muy serio y con el seño frunsido.- Escuchame bien, ay gente en la que apartir de que lean el testamento de Edward, se enfocaran en ti al cien porciento, por ahora están expectrantes a ver como se mueven las cosas, tienes que tener cuidado de con quien hablas y te fias, confia en tuis instintos, porque apartir de este momento tu vida corre peligro.- me dijo cada ves bajando mas la voz, e inclinándose asia mi, miro hacia le ventada total mente cubierta de la nueve que cai, y luego volvió a verme, y con la mano hiso un gesto que me asercara, me levante del sillón y me sente en la orilla de la cama y me incline asía el.- Jacob Black, no es amigo,- susurro, y yo frunci me seño.

-¿Quién es el?.- le pregunte también en susurros.

-No lo conozco- mi informo Carlisle- Solo lo he visto un par de veces. Es el favorito de Alice, uno de esos jóvenes atractivos que le gusta llevar como adornos colgados de la muñeca, conozco a tu tia Alice, sin embargo- continuo- No fue nunca la reina de la noche que le gustaba aparentar, muy al contrario. Eso fue una forma inteligente de venderla, un programa de propaganda concebido por la medida de Alice, la bailarina mas famosa de su época, se paso décadas intentando conseguir el manucrito de Esme, quien de verdad lo habría reunido. Quizá ya haya adivinado que el mentor de Alice, su mejor amigo y confidente mas próximo durante veinticinco años, no fue otro que Adolf Hitler.-

Carlisle se detuvo y me obserbo. Para entonces ya tenia el corazón en un puño y comprendi que tenia que salir del calor abrasador de su mirada. Las siguientes palabras de Carlisle parecieron retumbar en toda la abitacion.

-Es imposible que Alice y Jacob Black tengan una copia de esos manuscritos. Cualquier cosa perteneciente a Jasper, el la protegió con su vida-luego tras una pausa añadió- Espero que cuando el llegue a ti, no confies en el, si lo ases has puesto en peligro todo aquello por lo que Esme y Jasper arriesgaron sus vidas y que puede habérsela costado tu primo Edward.- se me aselero el corazón.

-Dime una cosa Carlisle, ¿que tiene esos manuscritos que no tengo, que asen que sean tan importantes y valiosos para provocar la muerte de tantos y poner la mia en peligro?.- demande, el solto un suspiro frustrado y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué no as escuchado lo que te he dicho esta ultimas hora?.- dijo regañándome.

-Si que lo he hecho- le dije enojada, parándome de la cama y empesando a caminar por la habitación- no he hecho otra cosa mas que escucharte, Carlisle, pero nada de lo que me has dicho tiene mucho sentido, tu historia personal, Adolf Hitler, y los manuscritos, no entiendo que tiene que ver entre si, y que son esos manuscritos.- dije parándome al pie de su cama y masajeándome las cienes que me estaba dando jaqueca.- ¡Un segundo!, si tu fuiste amigo de….- me calle, respire ondo e intente calmarme, me era difícil creer que mi propio abuelo siendo amigo de un moustro -"Afortunado"- dije en tono sarcástico-¿ como es posible que tengas esas marcas en tu brazo, como es posible que hayas pasado por eso, si eran amigos?.- pregunte.

Carlisle solo suspiro ondo y me miro- ¿Me estaba preguntando cuando me lo ibas a preguntar?, nunca fui su amigo, querida, ¿me cres capas de ser amigo de un moustro como el?,- yo iba a contestar pero antes de que tuviera tiempo el continuo- Creo que lo intente ser al principio, cuando lo conosi, me deslumbro su conocimiento, pero con el paso del tiempo vi mas alla de y me di cuenta de lo que había debajo, pero tenia que tener cuidado, Adolf era una persona muy perpicas, antes de su locura- se detuvo y acaricio las maras de su brazo con los dedos.- Me revele en su contra y estuve pasando información en su contra, el lo descubrió y me mando a un campo de concentración, tuve la suerte de aver salido vivo de ay, pase momentos horribles, y traumaticos.- dijo en susurros.- pero no te voy a perturbar con mis horrores, querida, lo que si te tengo que decir, es que esos manuscritos el los queria, asi que no ay que permitir que nadie que los valla a usar mal los obtenga- dijo.- ahora estoy cansado y creo que tu mas, porque no vas y descansas, Alastor ya de tener tu habitación lista.- dijo, y yo solo asentí, y me aserque para ayudarlo a recostarse- yo puedo solo querida.-me reclamo.

-Dejame consentirte abuelo.- lo sonreí.

-Casi no me llamas así, es agradabel escucharlo.- djjo recostándose en la cama por completo, y yo lo tapaba bien con las cobijas.- eres mi nieta favorita, ¿sabes?.- yo e carcaje.

-¿Y que ay de Edward?.- le dije apagando la luz de la lámpara que se encontraba en su mesa de noche de lado derecho.

-Edward también lo era, pero tu mas- dijo con una mescla de alegría, orgullo y tristesa.- Estoy tan orgulloso de los dos, el que un principio era mi sobrino pero termino convirtiéndose en mi nieto, lo quise como a un hijo, al igual que a ti, ustedes fueron mi mayor orgullo.-

-¿Qué ay de mamá?.- le pregunte, mientras regresaba el sillón a su lugar.- ella es tu hija.-

-¡Baa!, tu madre fue mi orgullo asta el dia que se graduo de la Universidad, después de lo único que me sentí orgulloso de ella fue cuando te tubo a ti, y luego hiso a Edward mi nieto, auque tu sabes que nunca estuve a favor ¡de ese matimonio incestuoso!-dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando las manos para ase mas infacis- Esa hija mia, nunca hiso las cosas bien, y lo complicaba todo, se parece tanto a Alice.- dijo meneando la cabeza en forma negativa.- convirtió a mi familia en un caos, pero ya no me queda quejarme, ¿verdad?.- yo solo asentí con la cabeza en forma afirmativa y con una mueca en la cara.- Ve a descansar.- me dijo, me aseque y le di un beso en la frente y lo abrase.- Buenas noches, Gavroche, no lo olvides eres mi mayor orgullo.- me sonrio con cariño y me guiño un ojo.- te quiero mucho.-

-Yo también te quiero, Grossvater - le giñe un ojo y le regrese la sonrisa cariñosa- Que descanses.-

-Grossvater- susuro- suena bien, tu alemán.- su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

-Me enseño el mejor.- le dije ya en la puerta y con eso sali de la habitación. Me dirigi a paso lento hacia las escaleras, me sentía en un torbellino, se emociones, en automatico baje las escaleras y me sente al pie de estas, pensando y analizando toda la información resibida.

-Deberias ir a descansar, tu habitación ya esta lista.- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no hoy a Alastor, parecía que lo único que asi hoy era darme sustos.- ¿Mucho en que pensar he?.- dijo centandose a mi lado, y dándome una taza de té caliente.

-Gracias.- susure.- Demaciadas.- le dije.

-¿ Ya te a contado sobre los oscuros secretos de la familia y su oscuro pasado relacionada con Adolf?- lo mire sorprendida, porque según Carlisle, Alastor no sabia nada-¿Cómo?- le pregunte.

-He visto y escuchado cosas, que se supone no debería.- dijo serio, y con mirada de disculpa- pero nunca he dicho nada.- dijo levantandese de mi lado.

-Lo se, mejor que una caja fuerte.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Ni aunque me torturaran.- dijo- y creo que en su tiempo lo demostré.- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia la nada, sacuido su cabeza como intentando alejar maslo pensamientos y me estremeci con todo lo que sabia ahora me podía inaginar a que se referia, y era algo que no quería saber, solto un suspiro y extendo la mano para que le diera la taza ,se la entrege y empeso a caminar rumbo a la cocina, deteniéndose un momento-Pero quiero que sepas, que cuando el falte.- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia ariba- y tu tengas alguna duda, no dudes ni por un segundo en acudir a mi, auque al parecer fue otra falsa alarma-dijo.

-Lo dudo mucho, el nunca me habría contado nada de esto si no sientiera que la hora esta por llegar.- le dije en un susurro, el asintió con la cabeza y con eso se alejo. Con esos mismo animos me levante y me dirigi al segundo piso donde se encontraba mi antigua habitación.

Todavia tenia los nervios de punta a pesar de haber estado metida en remojo un en la tina caliente durante mas de media hora. Y es que con el detallado informe de Carlisle sobre los colaboracionistas nazi y los violentos bores que adornaban mi árbol genealógico, por no mencionar a mi adorable y canosa tia Alice en Paris, que había bailado hasta robar el corazón de Adolf Hitler, la historia de mi familia empezaba a tener cada ves mas el aspecto del tipo de cosas de las que me ocupaba en mis estudios: algo que había sido sepultado y mantenido bajo tierra medio siglo y cuyo contenido empezaba a rezumar.

Tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar. Sabia que mi primo y hermano de sangre estaba muerto como mi abuela Esme, por unos manuscritos que habían custodiado con tanto celo, y ahora al parecer a mi me estaba poniendo como cabeza de turco, y aunque no tenia demasiado en claro aun de que se trataba ese manuscrito misterioso, parecía estar fuera de toda duda que el documento que había atraído la muerte a mis seres querido ahora me pertenecía a mi, o al menos estaba por pertenecer.

Al abrir la puerta del baño para entrar a la habitación, me encontré con una gran sorpresa enojada, Sam mi garo negó, se encontraba sentado en medio de la cama matrimonial y tenia un aspecto de lo mas enfadado. Sam había sido mi regalo de cumpleaños numero 18, un hermoso gato negro de parte de Edward, ese había sido el mi ultimo cumpleaños que pase con Edward, porque ese mismo día después de que Edward me dejara en mi casa después de habernos ido de fiesta, prometiendo pasar por mi la mañana siguiente para ir a almorzar, lo cual nunca se cumplió, esa mañana me había levantado como todas, me había arreglado y ya tenia todo listo, mis libros y mi abrigo, porque después de almorzar yo me iria a la universidad, pero nunca llego, le llame a su celular, a su departamento, a su trabajo en el Museo, pero nadie sabia nada de el, había desapareció, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, supe que estaba vivo porque a los pocos días, los mas largos y angustiosos de mi vida, resibi una nota de el, diciendo que estaba bien y que no me preocupara y que lamentaba no haberse podido despedirse de mi, pero que había tenido que salir asi, y que me queria. Esa fue la ultima vez que supe de el.

Yo tenia mi propio departamento pero a Sam, siempre lo dejaba en la casa de Carlisle porque yo me la pasaba entre semana mentida en la universidad, y no tenia tiempo de encargarme de el, asi que lo dejaba aquí para que Alastor cuidara de el.

-¡Miau!.- salto en tono lleno de furia felina. Yo sabia porque estaba enojado, porque estaba furioso, no le fataba comida ¡pero me había ido a bañar sin el! El olor de el shampo me delataba.

-Muy bien, Sam, ¿Qué te parece si me cambio te hago tu propia pisina?- sugerí.

En lugar de salir zumbando hacia el aseo para abrir el grifo, como era costumbre cada vez que oía la palabra _baño _, troto por delante de mí, recogió del suelo un papelito blanco y arrugado que yo casi había pisado (dominaba a la perfección el truco de recoger papeles ahora) y tras ponerme las patas en la rodilla, me lo ofreció. Al leerlo el corazón me dio un vuelco.

_A: Isabella Cullen (Bella)_

_De: Salomón_

_Lo siento, pero es imposible el almuerzo a mediodía como estaba previsto. Para hacer una nueva reserva, por favor llame al (214)1780217._

El aire se me escapo de los pulmones, y estoy segura que si me viera en un espejo en ese instante estaría tan blanca como el papel, esto era una de las formas en las que Edward y yo nos comunicábamos, en secreto. Pero no le encontraba sentido, Edward estaba muerto, imposible que el embiara esto. Era claro que alucia al Rey Salomón, cuyos versos bíblicos tenia que examinar con detalle para encontrar significados ocultos. El señor Salomón indicaba que tenia que leer específicamente _El Cantar de los Cantares _. Pero por la forma del lo arrugado del papel conclui que el recado no era resiente, si no ya tenia tiempo en la habitación, y eso me consterno mas, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ay?, ase cuanto Edward se había intentado poner en contacto conmigo y yo no me había dado cuanta. La sangre se me fue asta los pies.

Con un nudo en la garganta, que parecía que se había quedado ya instalado permanente mente ay, y con un suspiro, me dirigí a mi péquela biblioteca que tenia en mi habitacon, pase el dedo por los lomos de los libros y por fin aye el que buscaba, saque la biblia que tenia y la lleve al cuarto de baño, donde puse el tapón de la bañera y empecé a llenarla de agua para Sam, mientras esperaba, empece a mirar la nota y abrí el libro. El Cantar de los Cantares de Salomón solo tiene ocho capítulos. Por lo tanto el _el prefijo_ 214 se refería al capitulo 2 versículo 14:

_Paloma mía, en las grietas de la roca, _

_en escarpados escondrijos,_

_déjame oír tu voz;_

_porque tu voz es dulce_

_y gracioso tu semblante._

Edward nunca llego a oír mi voz dulce, ni ver mi gracioso semblante, porque no lei su mensaje a tiempo. En el capitulo 1, versículo 7 y 8, recordaba que la joven, la del ombligo atractivo, preguntaba a su amante donde almorzariá al dia siguiente y el le explicaría como encontratlo:

_Indicame, amor de mi alma,_

_donde aparesera el rebaño,_

_donde lo llevas a setarse a mediodía,_

_para que no vaya yo como errante _

_tras los rebaños de tus compañeros_

_Si no lo sabes, ¡oh lo mas bella de las mujeres!,_

_sigue las huellas de las ovejas_

_y lleva a pacer tus cabritas,_

_junto al jacal de los pastores._

Bueno, entendía que, nos viéramos, en un lugar y mis puntos clave para saber donde eran:_ pastores, cabras y rebaños. _El porque creo que nucna lo llegaría a saber, porque Edward había muerto y yo como la distraído que soy, había dejado pasar la oportunidad de verlo, por primera ves desde ase tres años, pero el cuando, no lo entendí asta que lei el capitulo 2, vesículo 17, que indicaba cuando debíamos vernos:

_Antes que sople la brisa del dia_

_y se huyan las sombras,_

_volveré, se semejante,_

_amado mio, a una gacela_

_o a un joven cervatillo _

_por los montes de Béter._

¿Antes de que sople la brisa del dia y huyan las sombras? ¿Cómo sucede antes del amanecer?, entendía un poco, por lo que Carlisle me había contado, el porque, Edward no queria un reunión a mediodía, seria muy llamativo, si el lo que queria era pasar desapersivido. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era lamentarme por no haber acudido a la cita. Se me marrugaba el corazón solo de pensar en Edward ay donde fuera que nos cito, esperano y esperano a mi llegada la cual no susedio, quizá esa habría sudo mi ultima oportunidad para verlo.

Cuando Sam me puso sus patitas en mis ropillas llamando mi atención, deje el libro en el lavabo y lo levante del piso, probe el agua con la mano y cuando vi que estaba bien de temperatura, cerre el grifo y y menti a Sam en ella. El maullo de felicidad y empeso a nadar en la tina. Sam era el primer gato que conosia que adoraba los baños.

-Portate bien y no agas mucho mugrero, voy a cambarme.- le dije mientras me dirijia a la puerta, Sali del baño y me fue directo al armario, de ay saque lo que necesitaba y me cambie, no hacia nada mas que pensar en mi oportunidad perdida con Edward, y lamentarme mas, preguntarme que habría pensado el, al ver que yo no llegaba, ¿había pensado que no lo queria ver?, ¿Qué ya no me interesaba en el?, ¿Qué ya no lo quieria?. Las lagrimas empesaron a bañar mi rostro, y me deje colapsar, no me habría atrevido a dejarme dominar por mi dolor desde que me habían avisado de su muerte, pero ahora ya no podía mas, todo se me venia ensima, me deje resbalar por la puerta del armario y con los brazos me abrase las piernas y enterre mi cara en ellas, llorando como lo lo había echo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ay, metida en mi abismo del sufrimiento, pero asta que no oí a m maullando, logre reaccionar, le levante me limpie la cara y me dirigí al baño, Sam estaba metido todavía en el agua intentando inútilmente salir de la bañera, cuando me vio entrar maullo mas, en son de protesta porque me había olvidado de el, me saque a la tina con toalla en mano y lo saque de ay.

-Lo siento- le dije mientras lo secaba con la tualla, después de que dejara de escurrir, tome la secadora de pelio que estaba en el lavabo y empese a secarlo. Sam se mantenía quieto en mi regaso dejándose querer, era un gato muy consentido.

-Listo, ahora a dormir.- le dije cuando ya estuvo seco y lo deje el el piso, salió trotando de el cuarto de baño y de dirijio a la cama, esperándome a que lo subiese.- Eres un flojo, cuando no estoy tu te trepas solo.- lo tome del piso y lo suvi a la cama, moví las colchas y mientras el se acurucaba yo fui a apagar la luz, cuando la apage me dirigí a la cama y me acoste en ella. Estaba mas cansada de lo que creía porque en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almhoada los parpados me empesaron a pesar demasiado, cuando ya se me cerraban los ojos, recordé algo que en lo que no había pensado desde hacia años. Recorde la primera vez que _Nube Gris_ me corto. Podía ver el hilo de sangre, como un collar de rubíes diminutos en mi pierna, por donde había pasado la hoja afilada. No llore, a pesar de que era muy péquela. Recuerdo el color: rojo bonito, sorprendente, una parte vital que abandonaba mi cuerpo. Pero no tenia miedo.

_Desde la infancia, no había soñado con aquel suceso ni una sola vez. Ahora, mientras me sumía en un sueño agitado, la imagen me asalto de repente, como si hubiera esperado todo ese tiempo en las sombras de mi mente_

_Estaba sola en el bosque. Me había perdido y lo arboles oscuros se cernian sobre mi, del suelo húmedo se elevaba una especie de vaho que se arremolinaba en los escasos rayos de luz que quedaban. La pinaza mojada formaba una alfombra mullida bajo mis pies. Solo tenia ocho años._

_Había perdido a Edward de vista y luego había confundido su rastro. Estaba tan oscurecido demasiado para poder seuir sus marcas como me había enseñado. Estaba sola y asustada. ¿Qué hiba a hacer?._

_Esa mañana, había esperado a que llegara el alba. Había cargado la mochiloa con todo lo necesario: cereales para el desayuno, una manzana y un abrigo. A pesar de que no había ido nunca de excurcion en serio, como mucho una acampada por la noche en el jardín, me hacia muchísima ilusión en seguir en secreto a Edward en su primer dia de tiwa-titmas._

_Edward, solo cuatro años mayor que yo, había empezado estas expediciones como cuando contaba la edad que yo tenia entonces. Asi a los doce años, este viaje seria el quinto y todos ellos en balde. Todos los de la tribu rezaban para que esta vez tuviera éxito y recibiera la visión. Pero pocos abrigaban verdaderas esperanzas- al fin y al cabo, el padre de Edward (tio Jasper) era un hombre blanco venido de lejos. Y cuando la madre de Edward, Nube Clara, murió siendo tan joven, el padre se llevo al niño de la reserva de Lapwai, por lo que no había podido recibir la educación adecuada por parte de su propio pueble. Luego, el padre había hecho lo incalificable: se había casado con una mujer anglófona (Renee) que bebía demasiada agua de fuego (y algo que ellos no sabían es que era sobrina de el Jasper). No engaño a nadie cuando apareció con una hija propia, dejo de beber e inisistio con generosidad que ambos niños pasaran el verano con los abuelos de Edward en la reseba. No engaño a nadie con ese tipo de trucos._

_El Tiwa-titmas era el asentamiento mas importante para un joven Nezz percé. Era su inicuacion a la vida al univerco. Se adaptaban clases de medidias para garantizar que resibiera la vicion: baños calientes, vapores en la choza de barro, purgación con palitos de corteza de abedul introducidos en la garganta; sobre toso di la visión tardaba en llegar o hacia preciso variso intentos._

_Edward había crecido en esas montañas y podía saludar cada roca, arroyo y árbol como si fuera personas; como si fueran amigos. Es mas, al haber realizado ya cautro búsquedas, sabia orientarse solo, incluso en la oscuridad, incluso con los ojos vandados. En cambio yo, pequeña inútil, no era capaz de encontrar el rastro._

_Y así estaba: perdida sin remedio, empapara por un chaparron repentino y muerta de frio y de hambre, cansada, con los pies adoloridos, insignificante y aterrada por mi propia estupidez, me sente en una rica para analizar la situación. _

_El sol permanecia estatico en el borde de la lejana cordillera, apenas visible atraves de la tupida hilera de arboles. Cuando se pusiera, me encontraría rápidamente sumida en la mas absoluta oscuridad, a unos aquince kilómetros o mas, calculando yo, del lugar donde había salido esta malana. No tenia saco de sormir, ropas impermeables, cerillas ni comida. Si hubiera traido una brújula, ni siquera habría sebido cono usarla. Y lo que era peor, sabia que cuando el sol se hubiese escndido, habira roedores, serpientes, insectos y todo tipo de animal salvaje en la oscuridad, a mi lado, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, el frio empexo a calarme los huesos a medida que el sol desaparecia por el cielo. Empece allorar con sollozos incontrolables, violetntos de miedo y enojo y desesperación desatados._

_La única técnica que conosia, que había aprendido de Edward, era enviar y recibir mensajes en clave, como habían hecho siempre los indios; señales de humo o reflejos de la luz del sol en un espejo. Ahora que casi era oscuro, esos talentos eran inútiles ¿O no?_

_Me trague los sollozos y a través de las lagrimas, examine las tiras reflectoras de mi mochila, me seque los ojos con la manos y la nariz, con la manga, y de pie con piernas temblorosas, eche un vistaso a mi alrededor. _

_A través de la neblina del bosque, vi que el sol todavía no se había puesto. Pero le faltaba poco. Si __podía subir lo bastante alto antes de que los últimos rayos desaparecieran, podría ver a gran distancia. Podría mirar por las colinas para encontrar el lugar adecuado; el sitio alto que Edward tenía que alcanzar antes de la puesta de sol: el círculo mágico. Era un plan descabellado, pero me pareció el único medio a mi alcance para reflejar un mensaje con la última luz y enviar mi clave al corazón del círculo mágico._

_Olvidé lo cansada y asustada que estaba, olvidé que Edward me había dicho que por la noche era mucho más peligroso situarse por encima de la línea de árboles que quedarse en la protección del bosque, y corrí cuanto me permitían mis piernecitas infantiles hacia los peñascos que se elevaban por encima de los árboles. Corrí contra la puesta del sol._

_En el sueño, oigo los ruidos del bosque que me envuelven mientras me subo con desesperación a las rocas; las ramas y los matorrales me arañan, y de pronto se produce un crujido de algo enorme que se mueve detrás de un árbol. En el sueño, el bosque se vuelve cada vez más oscuro pero por fin consigo trepar hasta la misma cima del punto más alto, me echo para arrastrarme hasta el borde y contemplo los picos de abajo._

_En la cumbre de una montaña, por debajo de mí, al otro lado de un amplio abismo, está el círculo __mágico. Y en el centro, veo a Edward. En el sueño, está sentado en el suelo con sus pantalones de gamuza con flecos, los cabellos sueltos sobre los hombros y las piernas y los brazos doblados en_

_meditación. ¡Pero me da la espalda! Está mirando al sol. ¡No ve mi señal! __Así que grito su nombre, una y otra vez, esperando que un __eco __lo llevará donde él está. Y luego, el __grito se convierte en un chillido. Pero él está demasiado lejos... demasiado lejos._

Alastor me sacudía por los hombros. Vi que la luz entraba por las ventanas de la habitacion, lo que significaba que parte de la nieve que las cubría se había derretido. ¿Qué hora era? Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar. ¿Por qué me zarandeaba así Alastor?

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó, cuando vio que abría los ojos. Parecía asustado-. Estabas gritando. Te he oído desde abaho. El pequeño argonauta se escondió bajo la nevera al oírte.

-¿Gritando? –dije-. Sólo era un sueño. No lo había tenido desde hacía años. Además, no pasó de ese modo.

-¿Qué pasó de qué modo? -se sorprendió Alastor. De pronto recordé que Edward estaba muerto. La única forma que tenía de volverlo a ver era en sueños, y aunque el sueño fuera un recuerdo poco fiel, no tenía otra cosa. ¡Mierda! Me sentía como si la mula del _karma _me hubiera arreado una coz en toda la cabeza.

-Nada, olvidalo - le dije, incorporándome de la cama.

-¿Bella?- dijo con un tono raro en su voz, algo que izo que fruncier el ceño y lo volteara a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?- su rostro de contrajo, y yo me embare, sentí como un escalofrio recorría toda mi columna vertebra.

-Es Carlisle- y eso fue todo lo que ocupe, para comprender a que se refería, mis ojos se aguaron, mi vicon se nublo total mente por el agua en ellos, y empese a negar con la cabeza, no podía hablar el nudo que anoche se había instalado en mi garganta había regresado,- Lo fue a ver esta mañana, para ver que queria de desalluno, y ya no des..pe..rtó…- su voz también se cortaba, claro que a Alastor también le afectaba, había estado con Carlisle toda su vida, eran muy amigos.- Ya he llamado a al hospital y ya han llegado, estaba por venirte a despertar cuando empezaste agitar.- mi respiración de asía cada mas irregular, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.-¿Estas bien, quieres que llame a los médicos?.- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza. Empecé a asar respiraciones profundas mientras Alastor me sobaba la espalda, intentando tranquilizarme, poco a poco mi ataque de pánico se fue calmando hasta que pude respirar normal.- ¿Estas mejor?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza.- Se que no tienes cabeza pero como si apoderada tienes que firmar para que se lo lleven, están esperando.- lo voltee a ver con los ojos como plato, ¿ya lo avían llevado?, ¿no me doria despedir de el?, Alastor entendió mi reacción porque de inmediato empezó a negar con la cabeza- Todavía está en su habitación les dije que esperaran a que tu dieras la orden.-

Tenía la garganta seca, así que carraspee un poco y con la voz apenas un murmullo dije _Gracias_ y me levante de la cama, al salir al pasillo, había paramédicos apostados por el lago del relleno del segundo piso, con una camilla, uno se acerco a mí con algo en la mano, pero Alastor que salió tras de mi le levanto la mano y negó con la cabeza.-Ve con él, yo me encargo de ellos hasta que estés lista.- yo lo mire y le di la mejor sonrisa que podía darle en estos momentos.

A paso lento, me dirigí hacia la última habitación, en la cual apenas unas horas antes había estado con él. Cuando llegue con mano temblorosa tome la chapa, y respire hondo, después deje salir el aire y lentamente abrí la puerta, me introduje en la habitación, la chimenea estaba prendida y las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero aun así la habitación estaba iluminada. Lentamente me acerque a la cama, cualquiera que no supiera la verdad, pensaría que estaba dormido, poco a poco los ojos se me fueron aguando, y esta vez no retuve las lagrimas deje que fluyeran libres por mi rostro, cuando llegue a su altura me hinque y lo observe, parecía dormir pacíficamente, con una sonrisa pequeña que sacaba su rostro, parecía en paz, acaricie con cuidado con la punta de mis dedo su rostro, su piel era suave, y fría. Ya no era cálida, como hace unas horas, la piel se me puso de gallina y todos los bellos de la piel se me erizaron, no por miedo si no por pensar que hace apenas unas horas todavía estaba vivo. Empecé a llorar con sollozos incontrolables, violentos de miedo y enojo y desesperación desatados, acumulados durante tantos días, miedo por estar sola, porque aunque tuviera a Renee, a Charlie, y a tía Alice, era lo mismo a estar sola, ellos solo se preocupaban por sí mismos, ya no tenía a Edward ni a Carlisle, que eran mi única familia, enojo con Edward por a verme abandonado durante tres años y luego muerto sin saquera despedirse de mí, con Carlisle no podía estar enojada, y desesperación porque no sabia que iva a aser de mi de hoy en adelante sin sus consejos, sin su apoyo, si su presencia en mi vida, no iva a estar conmigo el dia de mi graduación, no iba a estar ay cuando me casara y el me llevara al altar, ni cuando nacieran mi hijos, ya no iba a estar en los momentos mas importantes para mi, Carlisle era mas que mi abuelo, era mi padre.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, intentando sacar el dolor que tenia clavado en el pecho y en el corazón, no supe de mi desde que entre a esta abitacion, pero devi de aberme quedado dormida por que empese a asentir que me zarandeaban y unas manos calidas en mis hombros mi nombre. Poco a poco fui despertando, y me di cuanta que seguía el pie de la cama con una mano aferrada a la de Carlisle.

-Bella, es hora- levante mi mirada de Carlisle sobre mis hombros, las manos que me sacudían y me aferraban los hombors eran de Alastor, lo mire confundida sin saber de que me hablaba.-Cariño es hora de que firmes y de que se lleven a Carlisle.- yo volvi mi vista a Carlisle, y asentí con la cabeza, oí que Alastor llamo a los paramédicos que entraron a la habitación con la camilla que estaba en el pasillo y se acercaron a Carlisle- Bella es hora de dejarlo ir.- yo le levante, le di un apretón a la mano que tenia aferrada y me incline para depositar un beso en la frente de Carlisle.

-Adios, Grossvater, nos vemos en el Hades.- murmure, lo destape y desabotone los primeros botones de su pijama, y pude ver el collar que siempre llevaba puesto, se lo quite y me lo puse yo , era el escudo de armas de la familia.

Mire a los paramédicos que estaban esperando a que yo terminara, asentí y me retire para que pudieran maniobrar mejor, uno de lo paramédicos se aserco a mi con unos papeles para que los firmara, mire a Alastor, y el asintió – Ya los he revisado, son para que se lleven el cuarpo y le agan a autopcia correspondiente- me dijo.

-No quiero que le agan una autopcia, dale los papeles correspondietes que nos dio el medico, se de que murió no necesito que alguien me lo diga.- le dije con voz de enfado, no iva a permitir que nade profanara el cuerpo de Carlisle.

-Señorita, es de ley que todo aquel que no muera en un hospital, se le tenga que realizar la autopcia.- me dijo el paramédico.

-Eso ya lo se, pero mi abuelo tenia 111 años, creo que es obio de que murió.- le dije con fastidiada.- Alastor encárgate de todo por favor.- el solo asintió.

-Comoquiera tiene que firmar, para que nos llevemos el cuerpo.- me dijo, yo lo vi mal este tipo no me cai bien, solte un bufido, y mire a Alastor, y el asintió, tome los papeles y firme.

-Valla con Alastor y el le dara lo necesario para que no le realicen la autopcia.- el acintio y se siguió a Alastor. Los paramédicos retiraron a Carlisle de la cama y lo metieron en una bolsa negra, se conguelo la sangre, mi abrase a mi misma y estoy segura que me puse blanca como el papel porque uno de lo paramédicos se me aserco- Señorita se encauntra bien, ¿Quiere que la rebiseños?.- me pregunto. Yo nege con la cabeza.

-Es la imprecion de verlo ay.- le dije en un murmullo.

-Es normal, esa reaccion, le voy a recomendar que tome algo dulce, la ara sentir mejor.- me dijo el paramédico, yo asentí, murmure un _gracias, _y me digí a la puerta con intenciones de salir de ay. Me recargue en una de las paredes del relleno, y me deje caer con la espalda pegada a la pared. Me quede con la vista calavada en la pared de enfrente y me abrase las piernas con los brasos.

A los pocos minutos salieron los paramédicos de la habitación de Carlisle empujando la camilla con el cuerpo de Carlisle, ya metido en la bolsa del forense.

Y me di cuanta que había dejado de respirar y me enpese a hiperventilar, asta que llego Alastor, y me tomo de los hombros.- Vamos a la cocina Bella.- me ayudo a levantarme y empesamos a vajar las escaleras, yo estaba en estado automatico, cuando llegamos a la plata baja Alastor me guio por el pasillo asta la cocina, ay me sento en la mesa de roble que estaba en la conina, la concina era amplia, era antigua, con todo de madera y ladrillo, asta un horno para el pan tenia, Alastor se empeso a mover en ella como solo el sabia, sentí como algo se intentaba subir a mi regaso, y cuando vaje la mirada me encontré con Sam, intentando subir a mi regaso, me agache y lo recoje.

-Hola hermoso.- le dije acariciándole entre las orejas como sabia que el gustaba, el solo ronroneo y se hiso vola en mi regaso. Alastor dejo una taza de te enfrente de mi y dejo otra en el acianto de enfrente donde el se sento.

- ¿Bella? - me llamo, yo levante mi mirada de Sam para verlo.- ¿Quieres que llame a tu madre y a Alice, o lo ases tu?.- me pregunto.

-Aslo tu, y redacta un comunicado a la prensa avisando del fallecimiento de Carlisle,- el acintio y se llevo la taza a los lavios, yo no tenia cabeza para lidar con mi madre y con la tia Alice, no tenia cabeza para nada – Alastor, ¿te encargarías de todo por favor?-el volvió a asentir, sabiendo que se refería a los servicios.- Gracias.-

-No te preocupes por nada.- me dijo mientras se levantaba de su aciento.- Tomatelo te ara centir mejor, voy al despacho de Carlisle, a empear con todo, cuanto antes mejor, ¿Cuándo quieres que se realicen los servicios?.- me preguno.

-Cuanto antes mejor, mañana mismo, seria lo mejor, tengo que viajar a _Snake River, Idaho, _para el funceral de Edward.- el acintio y se marcho.

-¿Qué vamos a aser sin Carlisle, Sam?.- le pregunte al gato, soltando un suspiro. Me levante de mi acianto con Sam en los brasos, y me dirigía a la puerta que daba al jardín tracero, el cielo estaba total mente cerrado, y relapagos surcaban el cierlo, parecía que el clima estaba deacuerdo a mi estado de animo, abri la puerta y sali, el aire se te calaba asta los huesos y Sam protesto con un maullido y se enterro mas en mis brasos, el jardín era cubierto por una especa neblina, el sesped estaba húmedo y en algunas partes todavía quedaban montículos de nieve de la nevada de anoche, el columpio que Carlisle había comprado para Edward y para mi se mecia, con el viento, me encamine a el, recordando las horas que pasaba columpiándome en el, y Edward m empujaba, me sente en el dándole la espalda a la casa y me empese a meser con los pies, pensado en todos los momentos vividos aquí, podía ver claramente a Carlisle centado en una mesa de campo, con un libro y sus gafas viéndonos correr a Edward y a mi, jugando por el gran jardín de la casa, a Alastor peleando con la parillada, a mi rogándole a Carlisle que constullera una cada del árbol , y a Carlisle sediento antes las suplicas de su nieta, a Edward y a mi acampando en el jardín con una fogata asando bombones y yo refugíada bajo mantas aterrada por las historias que Edward me contaba, a mi llorando porque me había caído de uno de los grandes arboles del jardín y a Edward consolándome, y muchas y muchas cosas mas, que había vivido ay, cuando me levante del columpio para regresar a la casa por que el frio ya me estaba entumiendo, obserbe la casa, la gran mancion victoriana, sus grandes ventanas con valcones, podía ver a Edward escalando la enredadera que cubria mayor parte de la casa, intentando llegar a mi ventana, por que nos abian castigado y el huia a mi habitación, o cuando aquella ves que nos fugamos y que yo al vajar me había caído casi desde el segundo piso y había caído arriba de Edward, tantas y tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, no me había dado cuanta que lloraba asta que empese a sentir como las lagrimas se me congelaban en la cara, ay me di cuenta que era hora de regresar.

Cuando entre Alastor estaba centado en la mesa de la cocina, con una libreta, pluma y teléfono en mano.- Ya he avidado a todos, será mañana a las 10, y el testamento será leído a las 12, ¿te parece bien?.- yo solo asentí y le regale mi mejro sonrisa, en esos momentos.

-Gracias en verdad Alastor no sabira que aser sin ti.- le dije dejando a Sam en el suelo, y este salió corriendo a la chimenea de la cosina que estaba encendida.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, no estas en condiciones de hacer nada.- me dijo con voz serena.- Deverias intentar descansar.-

-¿Has hablando con mi madre y tia Alice?.- le pregunte, ignorando su sugerencia.

-Si tu madre esta en Roma y dijo que no va a poder llegar para el funeral de Carlisle, pero que al de Edward si asistirá, y Alice esta en Viena, pero tomara su Jet y si asistirá.- movi la cabeza negando.

-Mi madre no quiere a nadie que no sea ella misma, ¡por dios ni por que se trata del funeral de su padre!- grite.- No es posible que deje de ser tan egoísta y asista al funeral de el hombre que le dio la vida, y al que le debe todo lo que es ahora, ¿Que ni la ambicion la motiva a venri a ver si le dejo algo de herencia?.- grite exasperada.

-No le interesa venir, porque sabie que no resibira nada, todos sabemos que Carlisle te dejo todo a ti y a Edward pero al no estar Edward todo pasa a tu poder.- me dijo Alastor, como si fuera lo mas obio.

-No me interesa si Carlisle me dejo todo o nada, cambiaria todo porque él y Edward estuvieran aquí.- dije sentándome en el suelo de la concina junto a la chimenea, al sentarme Sam se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en mis piernas.

-Lo se, ¿Cuándo se leera el testamento de Edward?.- me pregunto.

-Despues del funeral.- le dije, mientras empesaba acariciando a Sam.- Tampoco me interesa nada de Edward.- le dije.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te pudo haber dejado?- me encogí de hombros, aunque la verdad, con mi última platica con Carlisle me daba un idea de lo que podría ser, pero estaba muy segura de decirle a Alastor.

-Tal ves las propiedades que Jasper le dejo a el, y las que el mismo adquirió por fu cuenta, su departamento, y todo lo que fue de el antes de morir.- le dije mientras acarisaba a Sam distriadamente con la vista perdida.- ¿Me pregunto que abra sido de Cerbero?.- Cerbero era un perro Dogo Canario, era la fiel compañía de Edward, como para mi era Sam, yo se lo había regalado cuando se graduo de la Universidad asía cuatro años, un gran perro, un fiel compañero.

-Tal ves te lo entregen cuando lean el testamento.- dijo Alastor.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría saber que a el también le paso algo.- solte un suspiro.

-Por que no vas a descansar un poco querida, lo vas a necesitar si mañana vas a lidiar con Alice, y el resto del mundo.- le dijo, yo lo pense un momento, no tenia animos de ir a dormir, pero Alastor tenia razón ocupaba descansar si mañana quería lidiar con tia Alice y el resto del mundo, asentí con la cabeza y me levante con Sam en mis manos.

-Tienes razón, ire a descansar un poco, si me nesesitras por favor hablame.- el acintio y yo me dirigi a la puerta, me detuve cuando ya estaba en ella recordando algo y me volte a ver a Alastor.- ¿Alastor, podrías comprar los boletos de avión para Idaho?- le pregunte.

-Claro, ¿para cuadno sales?.-

-Pasado mañana- el acintio y yo me disponí a Sali cuando Alastor me hablo.

-¿Bella, si no es iniscrecion, a que te referías con "no paso de ese modo?.-me pregunto. Yo lo mire confundida, no entendía a que se refería, el devio ver la duda en mi cara por que me contesto.- Esta mañana cuando te levante, por que estabas gritando, dijiste "no paso de ese modo", ¿a que te refieres coneso?.

Ahora si lo entendí y recordé mi sueño.-Nada de importancia, solo fue un sueño.- le dije, el me miro un momento, y después asintió y empeso a marcar el teléfono que tenia, y yo emprendi mi camino a la habitación, empese a subir las escaleras y cuando llegue al relleno me quede parada ay observando la puerta de la habitación de Carlisle estaba cerrada, me empese a dirijir a ella, cuando llegue a la puerta con la mano libre por que en la otra cargaba a Sam y temblando abri la puerta, la habitación se encontraba iluminada por la luz que se flitraba por las cortinas, la cama estaba desteñida y la chimenea encendida, con paso lento me dirigí a la cama, y me recosté en ella, en el lugar que antes había ocupado Carlisle, y me puse en posición fetal y Sam se aurruco conmigo.

Tenia miedo tenia que reconocerlo, mañana me enfrentaría a una docena de personas, en entre ellas a Alice, no se como acuaria cuando la viera, siemrpe me había sido difícil tratar con ella, pero ahora que sabia su oscura historia, no sabia que pasaría, también me nefrentaria a una docena de personas, entre amigos y conocidos de Carlisle, que avia recolectado a lo largo de su vida, los medios estarían ay y serian una lata, un acontecimeitno como la muerte de el gran Carlisle no pasaría desapersivido tan falimente, solte un suspiero y me acurruque mas en mi lugar intentando despejar mi mente de todo, intentando dejarma el blanco para no pensar en mi dolor.

Pero recordé lo que Alastor me había preguntado "no paso de ese modo", y recordé mi sueño, lo que de verdad sucedió fue que no llegué a Edward en ese bosque: él me encontró a mí. _En la historia real, que no en el sueño, subí más arriba de la línea de árboles, donde el aire está demasiado enrarecido para que sobreviviera la vegetación y donde, según dicen, no se atreve a dormir ningún animal. Había luna llena y me quedé encima de una roca, bañada por la brillante luz blanca. Hacía rato que el sol se había puesto y el cielo tenía un color negro rojizo, salpicado de estrellas. Debajo, el bosque oscuro me rodeaba por completo._

_No creo recordar haber vivido un miedo como aquél, ahí sola bajo la luz blanquecina, contemplando el universo. Estaba demasiado asustada para hacer caso de los retortijones de hambre. Demasiado asustada para llorar. No tengo ni idea del rato que permanecí sin poder moverme, consciente de que fueran cuales fueren los peligros para un animal pequeño como yo expuesto e indefenso allá arriba, cualquier movimiento que hiciera me acercaría más a ese bosque del que acababa de huir, negro e impenetrable, lleno de sonidos de la noche. Y entonces, vino por el bosque, en mitad de la noche, para encontrarme. Al principio, cuando distinguí un movimiento en el margen del bosque, retrocedí de miedo. Pero cuando reconocí los pantalones de gamuza blanca de Edward, corrí el gran espacio que nos separaba y me lancé a sus brazos, llorando de alivio._

—_Está bien, listilla —dijo Edward, y me separó de él para mirarme con unos ojos que a la luz de la_

_luna adquirían una tonalidad plateada—. Ya me contarás luego cómo se te ocurrió la idea insensata de seguirme. Has tenido suerte de que retrocediera por mi propio camino y encontrara tus huellas. Pero espero que te des cuenta de que has interrumpido mi encuentro de esta noche con los espíritus del tótem. Y encima has subido más allá de la línea de árboles, donde te advertí que no fueras nunca de noche. ¿No te contó mi abuelo, Oso Oscuro, que ni siquiera el lobo y el puma pasan ahí la noche?- Sacudí la cabeza y me sorbí las lágrimas mientras Edward me pasaba un brazo por los hombros y recogía mi mochila del suelo. Volvimos al bosque; Edward me dio la mano e intentó actuar como un guerrero._

—_Es porque los espíritus del tótem viven en esa parte —me explicó Edward, a medida que avanzábamos entre el frondoso follaje. Oía el rumor de sus mocasines por el suelo húmedo—. Los animales presienten que los espíritus están ahí, aunque no puedan verlos ni olerlos. Por esa razón, si quieres reunirte con los espíritus, debes esperar en un sitio donde ni los árboles pueden vivir. Pero el lugar adonde voy está protegido por una magia especial. Como es muy tarde para llevarte de vuelta, tendrás que quedarte ahí conmigo esta noche, así que supongo que tendremos que pasar el __tiwa-titmas __juntos, tú y yo. Esperaremos en el círculo para que los espíritus se introduzcan en nosotros.- A pesar de que me sentía aliviada como el que más por haber sido rescatada de una noche a solas en Bald Mountain, ese asunto de los espíritus del tótem no me acababa de convencer._

—_¿Por qué se quieren introducir en nosotros los espíritus? —Me costaba hasta preguntarlo._

_Edward no respondió, pero me apretujó la mano para mostrar que me había oído mientras ascendíamos por el bosque. Después de un largo rato, llegamos por fin al círculo. Entre los árboles seguía estando oscuro, pero una cascada de luz blanca cayó sobre el lugar y la luna iluminó la cima desnuda y redondeada, y el círculo de rocas. Me recordó el anfiteatro donde Renee había actuado una vez en Roma._

_Uno al lado del otro, cogidos de la mano, Edward y yo salimos del bosque. Algo extraño sucedió cuando entramos en el círculo. La luz de la luna tenía una cualidad distinta en él: centelleante y reluciente, como si hubiera trochos de plata suspendidos en el aire. Se levantó una ligera brisa, que nos trajo aire frío. Yo ya no estaba asustada, sino absolutamente fascinada por ese lugar mágico._

_Sentía que, de algún modo, pertenecía a ese sitio. Llevándome de la mano, Edward me condujo al centro del círculo, y se arrodilló ante mí. Se desabrochó la bolsa del cinturón y sacó objetos que, como adiviné enseguida, eran talismanes: cuentas de colores vivos y plumas «de la suerte». Uno por uno, me los fue colocando en los cabellos. Luego dispuso unos troncos y ramas en el centro del círculo y encendió con rapidez una hoguera. Cuando acerqué las manos, de repente me di cuenta del frío que tenía; estaba helada y empapada hasta los huesos. Las llamas cálidas lamían el cielo y las chispas saltaban hacia la noche para mezclarse con las estrellas. Oí los grillos de otoño en los arbustos y alcancé a distinguir encima de mí la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor._

—_Las llamamos Osa grande y Osa pequeña —dijo Edward, que había seguido mi mirada. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a mi lado y atizó el fuego—. Creo que la osa puede acabar siendo mi propio espíritu del tótem, aunque nunca la he visto cara a cara.-_

—_¿La osa? —pregunté, sorprendida._

—_La osa es un tótem femenino muy importante —me explicó Edward —. Igual que la leona, protege a las crías, a veces incluso de las amenazas del padre, y les consigue alimento._

—_¿Qué pasa cuando el espíritu del tótem... se introduce en ti? —quise saber, preocupada aún por_

_el proceso—. Quiero decir, ¿te pasa algo?_

_Edward me dirigió una sonrisa irónica._

—_No estoy seguro, listilla, no me ha pasado todavía, pero supongo que si nos pasa, lo sabremos. Mi abuelo, Oso Oscuro, me ha dicho que el espíritu del tótem se te acerca con sigilo, algunas veces con forma humana y, otras, de animal. Después, decide si estás preparado. Si lo estás, te habla y te confía tu propio nombre sagrado y secreto; un nombre que nadie más que tú sabrá jamás, a no ser que decidas compartirlo con alguien. Mi abuelo dice que ese nombre es el poder espiritual de cada_

_guerrero, distinto y en muchos sentidos más importante que nuestra alma inmortal._

—_¿Por qué no se ha introducido en ti tu espíritu del tótem ni te ha revelado tu nombre? —_

_pregunté—. Lo has intentado con mucho empeño y durante mucho tiempo._

_Los cabellos cobrizos de Edward, que le caían brillantes sobre los hombros, le ocultaron los ojos al atizar el fuego, de modo que sólo distinguía su perfil: pestañas oscuras, pómulos pronunciados, nariz recta. De golpe, a esa luz, me pareció mucho mayor de los doce años que tenía mi hermanastro. De golpe, Edward mismo parecía un antiguo tótem. Se volvió hacia mí. A la luz del fuego, sus ojos eran transparentes y profundos como diamantes. Me sonreía._

—_¿Sabes por qué siempre te llamo «listilla», Bella? —soltó, y cuando negué con la cabeza, me dijo _

–_Porque, a pesar de tener sólo ocho años, la edad que yo tenía en mi primer __tiwa-titmas, __eres mucho más perspicaz de lo que yo era entonces, incluso quizá más de lo que soy ahora. Y eso no es todo; creo que también eres más valiente que yo. La primera vez que me adentré solo en este bosque sin guía, ya me conocía todas las ramas y piedras del camino. Pero a ti no te ha dado miedo lanzarte a él sola, con una confianza ciega en lo que te iba a suceder. Eso es lo que mi abuelo llama tener la fe necesaria.-_

—_Te estaba siguiendo —señalé—. Y me parece que sólo soy un poco estúpida- Edward se apartó los cabellos y rió._

—_No, no. No eres estúpida—afirmó—. Pero quizá, listilla—añadió con su encantadora sonrisa—,_

_quizás haberte perdido y casi muerto en el bosque sea un talismán para mí: mi pata del conejo de la suerte. —Me tiró de la coleta—. Quizás encontrarte haya cambiado mi suerte.-_

_En efecto. Así fue como Edward se convirtió en Nube Gris y como nuestro espíritu del tótem nos bendijo con la luz, y como yo me convertí parcialmente en india al mezclar nuestras sangres. A partir de esa noche, fue como si un nudo se hubiera atado en mi interior y el sendero de mi vida tuviera que ser siempre recto y claro. Al menos hasta ese instante._

* * *

**Les gusnto? **

**Espero que les este gustando, por favor dejenme sus comentarios para asi saber yo si voy por buen camino o noo, recuerden este es mi primera nove que ve la luz y si me gustaria que me dijieran que tal les parese... **

**Review?**


	3. Highgate Cemetery, Otoño 2011 DC

**Highgate Cemetery,** **Otoño**** 2011 D.C**.

La hierba era de color verde eléctrico, ese verde fantástico y reluciente que sólo se encuentra en Londres, se encontraba cubierto de nieve y sólo en esa época del año. Contra el refulgente césped, las lápidas blancas formaban hileras ondulantes a través de la colina. Los eucaliptos oscuros se alzaban sobre el cementerio, entre las filas de losas, con sus hojas plateadas cubiertas de humedad. Mientras dejábamos atrás la carretera principal y dábamos la vuelta hacia Presidio, miré a través de las ventanillas oscuras de la limusina.

Había conducido por esta carretera muchas veces cuando estuve en la zona de la bahía. El barrio residencial al norte de Londres, lleno de mansiones de mercaderes que se enriquecieron en los siglos XVII y XVIII, era también el lugar donde se encuentra el cementerio histórico de la ciudad, _Highgate Cemetery_. El mismo está dividido en la rama Oeste y al Este. La parte Oeste es un museo en sí misma, ya que guarda las tumbas de muchísimos personajes famosos.

Lleno de estrechos senderos arbolados y floridos, luce tumbas de distintas épocas que compiten en estilo y ornamentos. Es casi un juego descubrir entre sus intrincados senderos las lápidas de pintores y escritores ingleses, o de científicos como el físico Michael Faraday, un precursor tan loco como para arriesgar su vida probando que la electricidad corre por la superficie de los cuerpos sólidos, y no por la parte interior. Para ello diseñó una jaula, se metió adentro, le aplicó una carga de muchísimo voltaje... y salió vivo y feliz de haber probado que su teoría era cierta.

El sector Este del precioso cementerio-jardín tiene la tumba de un hombre que cambió la historia del mundo: el alemán Karl Marx, que nació en Trier y murió en Londres en 1883. El ideólogo del marxismo está representado con fuerza por un busto de Laurence Bradshaw hizo en 1956. Los escritores George Eliot (1818-1880) -seudónimo que escondía a la célebre novelista Mary Anne Evans, admirada por Emily Dickinson y Virginia Woolf-, William Foyle (1885-1963) y William Friese Greene (1855-1921) también están cumpliendo aquí su descanso eterno.. Aquel día, mirado de cerca y a cámara lenta, todo me pareció hermoso, impresionante a la vista, me enorgullecía que Carlisle y Edward ahora fueran a pertenecer a tan celebre cementerio, que su ultima morada fuera tan acogedor en el otro mundo como en este.

El funeral de Carlisle se había prolongado tres días de la fecha original, por que el albacea de Edward se había comunicado conmigo, la misma noche que Carlisle murió, avisándome que Edward había dejado estipulado que quería ser enterrado junto con Carlisle, así que entre Alastor y Alice que había llegado al día siguiente, movieron mar y tierra para tener todo listo para enterrarlos juntos, yo no me podía hacer cargo de nada un estaba en shock.

—A Carlisle y Edward les habría encantado estar aquí —comenté. Era lo primero que decía en voz alta en todo el trayecto. René, que se sentada a mi lado en la limusina, y que se había dignado a venir de ultimo momento, replicó con cierta brusquedad:

—Hombres, al fin y al cabo, lo está, ¿no? Si no, ¿a qué viene tanto jaleo? para este tipo de estrés y de aflicciones.- respire hondo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Uno de ellos es tu padre, ten más respeto, ¿Qué acaso no te duele que haya muerto?- le dije con voz contenida, me moria de la rabia, casa vez que abría la boca solo era para decir estupideces.

-Era un viejo, loco y necio, vivo más de lo que debió vivir, ahora esta donde debe estar.- soltó, y yo volví a respirar hondo y empecé a contar mental mente hasta mil para tranqulicarme y con ahorcarla en ese momento.

-Deberías tener más respeto por mi hermano, niña, fue un gran hombre, ¿Cómo es posible que hables así del hombre que te dio la vida, y al que le debes todo lo que eres ahora, hallas lo que hallas echo de tu vida, el te dio todo.- le regaño Alice tan frustrada como yo de ver a mi madre hablar así de Carlisle.

-Respeto se gana, y él nunca se gano mi respeto, siempre con sus secretos, y viendo por otros antes que a mi.- dijo con voz entrecortada, Alice y yo rodamos los ojos, era típico de René asarse la mártir.- El dinero no lo es todo en la vida saben,- yo casi me atragante con mi propia saliva, y puse los ojos en blanco, viendo de René, eso no tenia sentido alguna- yo lo único que quería de el era su amor, pero nunca me lo dio, y ahora después de muerto no me dejo nada,- la que decía que el dinero no lo es todo- eso demuestra lo mucho que me quiso.- yo estaba a punto de estrangularla, como se atrevía a decir algo así.- Y de Edward no tengo nada que decir, no supimos nada de el en tres años, asi paga todo lo que hisimos por el, no se merese mis lagrimas, que hijo mas ingrato, por algo murió echo pedasos.- eso fue la gota que deramo un baso ya casi lleno.

-¡Por Dios René! Como puedes decir algo así, el te amaba mucho, ¡eres su hija por dios!, siempre te dio todo lo que tú querías, cumplía todos tus caprichos, ¡incluso acepto que te casaras con Jasper!, y dices que no te quiso, da gracias a dios que seas mi madre si no ya estarías con un buen moretón en la cara.- René me vio con los ojos como plato.-¡ Y Edward, no era tu hijo, gracais a dios no lleva tu sangre, tu nunca hisiste nada por el! No eres nada de el y nunca lo seras, no tienes derecho ha hablar asi de ninguno de los dos, que no te es suficiente con el cheque que resibes cada mes- me soltó una cachetada.

-Tenme más respeto, ingrata, que soy tu madre, fuiste un madito error, cuando tu naciste Carlisle me olvido, se enfoco en ti, ay ahora te dejo todo, y a mí me dejo en la miseria, no te atrevas a hablarme a mí de ese modo.- me grito.

-¡¿Te estas oyendo,?, me estas pidiendo que te respete porque eres mi madre, pero tú no puedes respetar a Carlisle que es tu padre-me quede incrédula a qué punto podía llegar René- Y no te dejo en la miseria, recibes cada mes al igual que yo un cheque muy jugoso de la herencia de Jasper, pero como es ubio te lo bebes todo, si no lo hicieras vivirías penamente.- y otra vez me soltó una cachetada.

-¡René!- le grito Alice- Por una vez en tu vida deja de menospreciar y maltratar la única cosa buena que hisiste en este vida, que Carlisle y Edward no estén aquí para defenderla no significa que está sola, estoy yo.- le grito Alice, un silencio abrumador reino dentro de la limusina, René voltio la cara con la barbilla en lado indignada, Alice la fulminaba con la mirada y yo me mantuve mi mirada en la venta niña. Noté que mi cuerpo conectaba el piloto automático en ese tramo largo y monótono de autopista.

Las aguas turbias de mi mente empezaron a devolverme a un lugar donde sabía que no quería ir. Los kilómetros iban cayendo, la nieve formaba remolinos, los neumáticos rodaban sobre la fina capa de hielo.

No podía olvidar la imagen veteada de aquella ladera cubierta de hierba en Londres, el diseño geométrico que formaban las lápidas diseminadas en ella, esas franjas tan estrechas de piedra y Césped. Todo lo que separaba la vida de la muerte; todo lo que me separaba de Carlisle y de Edward para siempre. A esa corta distancia, percibí el tufo que le desprendía el aliento.

—Mamá, ¿cuántas copas has tomado hoy? —pregunté—. Hueles a destilería.-

—_Cutty Sark_ —afirmó con una sonrisa—. En honor de la Marina.

—Por Dios santo, mamá, estamos en un entierro —me indigné.

—Soy irlandesa —señaló—. Es lo que hacemos en nuestros velatorios: bebemos las penas con alegría.

-René, que hallas nacido en Irlanda no te ase Irlandesa.- le dijo Alice- Somos Alemanes, deberías estar orgullosa de ello, y no farfullando por ay que eres Irlandesa, para tapar tu alcoholismo.-

-Alemanes, Holandeses, Sudafricanos, no tenemos un origen, Carlisle se decía Ingles, porque su padre era Ingles, yo por qué no puedo decir que soy Irlandesa, al menso yo si naci en Irlanda.- soltó René. En mi opinión, una tradición mucho más civilizada...

Ya empezaba a tener dificultades con las palabras largas. En mi interior, sentía una enorme vergüenza y esperaba que no intentara pronunciar parte del panegírico que el ejército iba a recitar al lado de la tumba. Me lo esperaba todo de ella, sobre todo en ese estado de embriaguez incipiente. Además, Charlie y Sue, mis almidonados padre y madrastra, que lo ven todo con malos ojos, iban en el coche de atrás.

Las limusinas atravesaron las verjas de hierro del cementerio de _Highgate Cemetery_ y pasaron el edificio de largo. No habría ceremonia en el interior y uno de los ataúdes ya había sido sellado por causas que obedecían, según nos habían dicho, a la seguridad nacional. Además, también nos habían dicho, de forma algo más discreta, que podría costamos mucho reconocer a Edward. Las familias de las víctimas de bombas solían agradecer que les ahorraran el intento.

El cortejo recorrió la avenida Lincoln y siguió por el camino bordeado por eucaliptos en el extremo más alejado del cementerio. Ya había varios coches aparcados, con la matrícula blanca del Gobierno de Estados Unidos, y otros del Reino Unido. Sobre el pequeño montículo había dos tumbas abiertas, recién cavadas, y un grupo de hombres y mujeres de pie, a su alrededor. Uno de ellos era un capellán del ejército, y otro que lucía una trenza muy tupida y larga tenía todo el aspecto de ser el chamán que yo había pedido. Edward lo habría querido así.

Nuestras tres limusinas aparcaron delante de los automóviles del Gobierno: René, Alice y yo en el coche de los familiares, Charlie y Sue detrás de nosotros y Carlisle y Edward en la limusina negra de delante. El un ataúd de Edward estaba forrado de plomo. Todos salimos y empezamos a subir la colina mientras bajaban a Carlisle y Edward del coche fúnebre. Charlie y Sue se mantenían algo apartados, en silencio, lo que agradecí sinceramente, porque así no notarían el aliento de René. A no ser que alguien encendiera una cerilla cerca de ella. Un hombre con gafas oscuras y gabardina se separó del grupo de individuos del Gobierno y fue a decir algunas palabras a los otros dos miembros de la familia. Luego, se acercó a René y a mí.

Yo llevaba un vestido negro cansillo pero elegante, y con el dije de Carlisle, con el escudo de armas de la familia, al cuello. René vestía un elegante traje de chaqueta francés, de ese especial tono azul frío, que tan característico de ella había sido en escena porque armonizaba con el color de sus ojos. Y Alice, con todo el esplendor de diva de la noche, iba con un hermoso y elegante vestido de Prada, negro, con un collar de perlas genianas al cuello y guantes negros, y abrigo de Chinchilla la protegió del frio.

—Señora Cullen. —El hombre se dirigió a René—. Espero que no le importe esperar unos minutos más. Al presidente le gustaría asistir al funeral.

— ¡Qué va! —Respondió René—. No me importa esperar si Carlisle y Edward no tienen ninguna objeción.- Entonces se rió y me llegó otra bocanada. Aunque no podía verle los ojos tras las gafas, observé que el hombre apretaba los labios. Como es de suponer, no quería decir el presidente, sino un anterior presidente: el que René Llamaba _«el productor de cacahuetes»,_ para el que había actuado cuando ocupaba la Casa Blanca. Lo miré en silencio sepulcral.

El helicóptero llegaba del otro lado de la carretera y se dispuso a aterrizar en la zona de Crissy Field, al lado de la bahía. Dos coches oscuros habían salido a su encuentro para recoger a nuestro ilustre invitado.

—Señora Cullen—prosiguió _sotto voce _el hombre de la mirada oculta, como en una película de espías—. Tengo instrucciones para anunciarle que el presidente, en nombre de nuestra Administración actual, ha efectuado los cambios oportunos en su agenda de esta mañana. Aunque su padre, como asesor civil, no pertenecía de forma estricta al ejército, su muerte se produjo en descanso y en paz en su hogar, al contrario de su hijo su muerte se produjo mientras realizaba un servicio, o más bien mientras operaba en su calidad de asesor para el ejército, debería decir. Su padre en sus buenos tiempos fue una gran ayuda para el Gobierno al igual que su hijo. Por lo tanto, nuestro Gobierno quiere rendirles los honores adecuados. Se celebrarán unas breves exequias, intervendrá la banda militar y por último se lanzarán diecisiete salvas en homenaje al los difunto. Después de eso, el presidente le hará entrega de las Medallas por Servicios Distinguidos.-

—¿Y qué? —soltó René—. Yo no las quiero, decelas a mi hija, Isabela Cullen, fue mas lambiscona con Carlisle que yo, y es hermana de Edward, a mi me da igual si quiere tirarla o no.- y yo la quice matar en eses instante. No pude ver bien la exprecion del hombre con gafas, pero si me imagino que fue igual que la mia, de desprecio.

La ceremonia no transcurrió del todo como estaba previsto. Una vez finalizada, Charlie y Sue se retiraron a su suite en el The Langham, cerca del Regent's Park, y dejaron el recado de que «me esperaban» para cenar. Puesto que tan sólo era la hora de comer, llevé a René al The Berkeley para que se bebiera su almuerzo. Y Alice se retiro al Ritz. Conseguimos una mesa junto a las ventanas de la parte delantera.

—Bella, bonita, siento mucho lo que pasó —dijo René mientras se bebía el primer vaso de whisky como si fuera leche.

—Sentirlo no sirve de nada —afirmé, repitiendo lo que ella siempre me decía cuando yo era una niña y me portaba mal—. Voy a cenar con Charlie y Sue esta noche. ¿Qué les voy a decir?-

—Que se vayan a la mierda —soltó René mientras me miraba con sus famosos ojos azules, sorprendentemente claros dados sus recientes hábitos alimenticios—. Diles que los disparos me sobresaltaron. Que esos condenados disparos al oído me sobresaltaron.

—Sabías que iban a lanzar diecisiete salvas de honor —le indiqué—. Oí que el agente de seguridad te lo contaba. Estabas borracha como una cuba, por eso te caíste dentro de una de las tumbas. ¡Dios mío, delante de toda esa gente!.- René levantó la vista con una expresión de orgullo herido y yo le devolví la mirada.

Y se puso a reír. Se rio tanto que hasta se le saltaban las lágrimas. Reío hasta que se quedos sin aliento. Se ahogaba de risa y se sujetába los costados, yo solo la fulmine con la mirada, al pensar en mi madre tumbada de bruces, en un agujero de casi dos metros de profundidad, antes de que hubieran podido siquiera bajar el ataúd.

—Delante del productor de cacahuetes y todo — me lanente, y nege con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro, me apreté el puente de la nariz, costumbre que había adquirido de Edward, para tratar de tranquilizarme.

—Delante de Charlie y Sue —balbuceo entre sollozos histéricos. Le costo mucho rato calmarse, pero al final las carcajadas quedaron reducidas a gemidos y risitas. Se seco las lágrimas con la servilleta y me echo para atrás con un suspiro, sujetándose el estómago, que le dolía de tanto reír.

—Me hubiera gustado que Edward y Carlisle te hubieran visto —le comenté, pellizcándole el brazo—. Fue de lo más surrealista, el tipo de cosas que les divertía. Se habría muerto de risa.- dije en tono sarcástico.

—Igualmente estaban muertos —dijo René. Y pidió otra copa.

A las siete llegué al el The Langham en la limusina que Charlie me había enviado. Siempre que visitaba cualquier ciudad alquilaba un coche para no tener que rebajarse a parar un taxi. Mi padre mantenía las apariencias. Le pedí al conductor que me recogiera a las diez y me llevara de nuevo a la Manción. Sabía por experiencia que con tres horas en compañía de Charlie y Sue tendría más que suficiente. La suite que ocupaban en el ático era enorme y estaba llena de las decoraciones florales que Sue necesitaba en cualquier parte. Cuando llamé, Charlie abrió la puerta y me miró con severidad. Mi padre estaba siempre elegante, con sus cabellos castaños y la tez morena. Llevaba una chaqueta negra de cachemir y pantalones grises, y tenía todo el aspecto del señor feudal que había estado ensayando durante toda su vida.

—Llegas tarde —comentó mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj de oro— Tenías que haber venido a las seis y media para que pudiéramos hablar en privado antes de la cena.

—Con la reunión familiar de esta mañana ya he tenido bastante —le dije. Al instante me arrepentí de haber aludido a los anteriores acontecimientos del día.- Eso es otra cosa de la que quería hablarte: tu madre —afirmó Charlie —. ¿Quieres tomar algo, primero?-

- He comido con René comenté—. No estoy segura de querer tomar nada que no sea agua.- Fuera donde fuera Charlie disponía de un bar bien surtido, a pesar de que bebía poco. Quizá fue eso lo que falló cuando mi madre y él se casaron.

—Te prepararé soda con algo de vino; eso es suave —dijo y, tras agregar la soda al vino, me alargó el vaso.

—¿Donde está Sue? —pregunté, tomando un sorbo mientras él se preparaba un whisky ligero.

—Está acostada. La trastornó mucho la pequeña debacle que organizó tu madre esta mañana. ¿Cómo voy a culparla? Fue imperdonable. — Charlie siempre se refería a René como a «tu madre», a pesar de que yo era responsable de su existencia mucho más que a la inversa.

—De hecho —le dije—, me pareció que su exhibición aportó la nota de brillantez que requería este morboso asunto. Me refiero a que no acabo de entender lo de la banda de música, las salvas y las medallas, todo porque alguien, mientras prestaba un servicio al Gobierno de Estados Unidos, salió volando en pedacitos como un rompecabezas desmembrado y otro en sus buenos tiempos presto también con sus servicios — me sorprendia mi propia frialdad con que llevaba el tema.

No cambies de tema, jovencita —me reprendió mi padre con su tono de voz más autoritario—. El comportamiento de tu madre fue espantoso. Deplorable. Tuvimos suerte de que no dejaran venir a la prensa- Charlie no usaba nunca palabras del tipo «indignante» o «humillante»; eran demasiado subjetivas e implicaban emociones personales. A él sólo le interesaba lo objetivo, lo remoto, cuestiones como las apariencias y la reputación. No los sentimientos, que eran ambiguos e imposibles de cuantificar.

En ese sentido, me parecía mucho más a él de lo que me gustaba admitir. Aun así, no podía soportar que le preocupara más el comportamiento de mi madre en un acto social que la muerte de Carlisle y Edward.

—¿Crees que la gente grita cuando muere de esa forma? —pregunté en voz alta. Charlie giró sobre sus talones, de modo que no pude verle la cara. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—Despertaré a Sue —me informó por encima del hombro—, para que se prepare para cenar.

—No entiendo cómo podemos hablar —comentó Sue, con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas. Se apartó un par de cabellos negrosde la frente con el dorso de la muñeca—. No entiendo cómo podemos comer. Es del todo increíble pensar que podemos estar sentados en un restaurante, intentando comportarnos como seres humanos. -Hasta ese instante no se me había ocurrido que alguien como Sue hubiera imaginado nunca el concepto de intentar comportarse como un ser humano. Las cosas empezaban a mejorar.

Eché un vistazo a las paredes del restaurante, que estaban formadas por entramados cubiertos de parras pintadas. Estaban salpicadas con unas cuantas lagartijas rojas dibujadas, que parecían estar disfrutando de un sol invisible. Los grupos de mesas estaban separados por grandes macetas de crisantemos frescos, flores que en los cementerios italianos se ofrecen como tributo a los muertos.

Había empezado y acabado el día en un cementerio. Esa misma tarde, había buscado la palabra en una librería. Del griego _koimeterion, _habitación para dormir; _koiman, _adormecer, y del latín _cunae,_ cuna. Era agradable pensar que Carlisle y Edward, dondequiera que se hallasen, estarían como mecido en sueños.

—¡Era tan joven y el otro tan viejo! —dijo Sue entre sollozos mientras tomaba otro mordisco de _steak tartar. _Se puso bien el brazalete de diamantes y añadió la coletilla—: ¿Verdad?- La mire con el mayor desprecio que mis ojos pueden expresar. El caso era que Sue no había visto a Edward en toda su vida.

Hacía casi veinticinco años que mis padres se habían divorciado y Charlie se había casado con Sue hacía más de quince. Entre medio, había gran cantidad de agua pasada, incluido el hecho de que Edward se convirtiera en mi hermano sin ser hijo de mi madre, ni de mi padre. En mi familia, las relaciones son bastante complicadas. Y que se refiera a Carlisle de esa manera, solo propoco que la fulminara con la mirada, le iva a reclamar, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar en ello, porque Sue había cambiado a su tema favorito: el dinero. Cuando empezó a hablar de este asunto, se le secaron las lágrimas como por arte de ensalmo y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo luminoso.

—Esta tarde hemos llamado a los abogados, desde la suite —me informó, presa de repente de un entusiasmo exultante—. Como sabes, mañana se procederá a la lectura del los testamentos y me parece que deberíamos decirte que tenemos buenas noticias. Aunque, como es lógico, no quieren dar los detalles, parece que eres la principal heredera, de ambos, vuelo almenos de Edward por que Carlisle, al parecer a dejado una péqueña atribución a Alastor.- No se como pero Alice avi areglado para que los testamenotos de Carlisle y Edward fueran leidos mañana mismo los dos.

—¡Uy, qué bien! —exclamé—. Edward y Carlisle no llevan muertos ni una semana y ya he obtenido beneficios. – dije sarcástica y enojada.

-Entiendo que Edward te alla dejado todo a ti, pero no entiendo por que Carlisle le a dejado algo a ese viejo de Alastor, es casi tan viejo como Carlisle- comento mi padre-

-No es tan viejo, tiene 85 años, y le dijo una parte porque el siempre estuvo con el en todo momento, es su forma de retribuirle tantos años a su lado.- le dije en tono cansado.

-Bueno en punto aquí es que eres la única heredera, omitiendo lo de Alastor.- dijo Sue con una gran sonrisa

-¿Conseguiste sacarles lo rica que seré exactamente? ¿Me puedo retirar del trabajo ya, o se va a quedar Hacienda con la mayor parte?- le dije molesta, y en tono sarcástico, por al única cosa que mi padre y Sue mostraban un verdadero interés era por el dinero.

—Sabes muy bien que Sue no quería decir eso —dijo mi padre, que estaba dibujando formas en su _créme de volaille, _mientras yo me peleaba con las alcaparras que acompañaban el salmón. Rodaban por el plato y se escapaban del tenedor—. Sue y yo sólo estamos preocupados por tu propio interés —prosiguió—. No conocía a Edward, no lo conocía bien, como mínimo, pero estoy seguro de que te quería mucho. Al fin y al cabo crecisteis como si fuerais hermanos, ¿no? Además, al ser el único heredero de Jasper, supongo que Edward gozaba de cierta comodidad financiera.-

Mi difunto tío y padrastro Jasper, que se había dedicado a los negocios de minería y minerales, era el hermano mayor de mi abuelo y tan rico como Midas. Además, al morir había dejado toda su fortuna íntegra, porque el hecho de gastar dinero carecía de interés para él. Edward era su único hijo.

Así que la pregunta de mi padre, que parecía vaga, iba dirigida en cambio directa y al grano. Mi madre, casada con su tio, había dejado de beber en vida de Jasper. Sin embargo, como la conocía bien, Jasper había dejado toda su fortuna a Edward, con la condición de que cuidara de ella y de mí «como estimara más oportuno». Y ahora, el propio Edward estaba muerto. Lo más seguro era que su muerte me hubiera convertido en multimillonaria. Tío Jasper había muerto hacía tres años, y ninguno de nosotros había visto a Edward desde entonces.

Había desaparecido, justo después de mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho. René y yo recibíamos un cheque todos los meses. Ella se bebía el suyo y yo ponía el mío en una cuenta y lo dejaba ahí. Mientras tanto, hice algo radical, algo que las mujeres de la familia Cullen no habían hecho jamás: encontré empleo. La primera semana que empezaba a trabajar, Edward me llamó a la oficina, fue el mismo dia que resibi la nota diciendo que estaba bien.

—_Hola, listilla —dijo. Era como más le gustaba llamarme, ya desde pequeños—. Has roto una tradición familiar: ¿nada de notas altas ni patadas en el coro de baile?.-_

—_La vida encima del escenario no es siempre lo que una chica imagina —cité de mi amplio y no solicitado repertorio musical. Pero cómo me alegraba oír su voz—. ¿Dónde te habías metido todos estos dias, hermano de sangre? ¿Sabes lo angustiada que he estado pensando que algo te a pasado Edward?, ¿Qué no te es suficiente con el dinero que heredaste de Jasper, que ahora piensas fingir tu propio secuestro? -_

—_De hecho —me interrumpió Edward—, estoy trabajo para varios gobiernos que debo mantener en secreto. Les rindo un servicio que nadie más puede ofrecer, con la posible excepción de aquellos a quienes he entrenado personalmente: un grupo de una persona. ¿Qué, te animarás algún día a embarcarte en una empresa conjunta?.-_

_- Supongo que no necesitas trabajar para ganarte la vida ahora que eres el benefactor de la familia a jornada completa.-le segi el juego- Gracias por los cheques, y por avisar que estas sano y salvo- le dije enojada._

_-¿Te llego mi nota?, siento no haberme ido asi, no te puedo explicar todo, y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero te quiero decir una cosa, no te preocupes por mi, estare bien, y Bella, no le digas a nadie que hablaste conmigo, ni de la nota, ni siquiera al abuelo.- guardo silencio. -¿Bella?.- pregunto._

_-¿Si?.-_

_-Te quiero.-_

Esa críptica insinuación de oferta de trabajo y ese siempre _Te quiero, _antes de colgar sin dejarme decir mas, fue lo último que oí de Edward hasta que recibí la llamada del albacea testamentario. Edward estaba muerto, Carlisle también y me costaba imaginar cómo sería la vida sin sus presencias. Era lo que un esquizofrénico llamaría estar «fuera de sí» de dolor. A pesar de que no había visto ni hablado con Edward en los últimos tres años, estaba siempre presente en todos mis actos. De algún modo, era la única familia que había tenido en toda mi vida aparte de Carlisle. Por primera vez, me daba cuenta de que conversaba con él mentalmente en su ausencia. Ahora ya no tenía con quien hablar, ni siquiera mentalmente.

No tenía intención de reunirme con Edward en los felices terrenos de caza, por ahora. Noté que los neumáticos empezaban a derrapar en la nieve. Todo el coche patinaba y empujaba con fuerza hacia fuera de la carretera.

La adrenalina me fluía veloz al cerebro mientras me abalanzaba sobre el volante y lo sujetaba con fuerza. Me apoyé con todo mi peso y tiré de esas impresionantes toneladas de metal desde el hombro. Pero entonces, salí disparada en dirección contraria, sin ningún control. ¡No podía salirme de la carretera! Sólo había nieve y más nieve. Estaba tan oscuro y la nieve acumulada era tanta que no podía ver lo que había en la cuneta, puede que un precipicio. Oía gritar en mi interior, como desde el fondo de un pozo: «¡Idiota, idiota!», mientras me esforzaba por recordar cuándo había visto las últimas luces en el abismo que me rodeaba. ¿Cien kilómetros atrás? ¿Ciento cincuenta?

Mientras me pasaban por la cabeza estos aterrados pensamientos pude aún, con esa capacidad dual de proceso que poseemos, organizar músculos y secreciones para intentar ganar de nuevo el control del coche. Lo dirigí de un lado a otro como un yoyó, para evitar que hiciera un trompo e intentando sentir debajo de mí, como si llevara puestos unos esquís, que los neumáticos se deslizaban por la nieve, que había formado una superficie resbaladiza y encerada sobre una capa más profunda y letal de hielo duro como el diamante.

Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que noté que estaba ganando el combate, y el ritmo de las toneladas de metal empezó a desplazarse hacia el centro de equilibrio. Temblaba como una hoja mientras reducía la velocidad a cincuenta, a cuarenta. Respiré profundamente y ace leré de nuevo, ya que sabía como buena chica de montaña que cuando la nieve cae de ese modo nunca hay que detenerse del todo, de lo contrario es posible que no se consiga reanudar la marcha.

Avancé pues por la noche oscura y vacía, recé un par de oraciones de gracias, sacudí la cabeza, me di unas fuertes palmadas en la cara para volver a la realidad y bajé la ventanilla para dejar que la tormenta entrara y recorriera el coche por dentro. Los copos de nieve me cortaban la piel; tomé una bocanada de aire glacial y lo mantuve en los pulmones un minuto. Me froté los ojos irritados con los guantes, me arranqué la gorra de lana que llevaba puesta y sacudí los cabellos en el aire arremolinado que circulaba en el interior del coche y que levantaba trochos de papel a su paso. Cuando subí de nuevo la ventanilla, había vuelto a la realidad, mucho más serena. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?. Entonces observé un resplandor a lo lejos, un punto apenas visible a través de la espesa cortina de nieve. Era lo bastante grande para ser una ciudad y no había demasiadas en esta zona.

Pero la aventura no había terminado. Subí por la carretera que pasaba por la parte alta de aquella casa con el sótano encantador que llamaba hogar y miré hacia abajo con agotada frustración. El camino hacia la casa había desaparecido, sepultado bajo la nieve que se amontonaba hasta más arriba de las ventanas del primer piso. Por lo visto, tras kilómetros de duro combate al volante, ahora tendría que dedicarme a cavar para llegar a la casa, y no digamos para desenterrar mi piso subterráneo. Es lo que me merecía por tener una casa a las afueras de Londres, la había comprado ase un par de años, era exelente cuando quería desaparecer, como en estos momentos, como un tubérculo inmundo. Apagué el motor y permanecí sentada, mirando abatida y en silencio hacia abajo de la escarpada colina, donde yo sabía que estaba el camino, e intentando decidir qué debía hacer.

Como toda la gente de montaña, siempre llevaba suministros de emergencia en la parte trasera del coche: arena, sal y agua, ropa térmica, calzado impermeable, lo necesario para encender un fuego o para arrancar el motor, cuerdas y cadenas, pero no tenía ninguna pala. Además, aunque la hubiese tenido, sería incapaz de abrir yo sola espacio suficiente para poder descender el camino con el coche, vi mi buzón, señalizado por la banderita levantada como un faro de esperanza entre la nieve. Entonces recordé que había olvidado detenerme a recoger el correo cuando salí con tanta rapidez la ultima ves que estuve aquí, ase dos semanas, solia venir aquí cuando terminava los exámenes para relajarme un poco**. **

Cerré la puerta del maletero y, apoyada en la manilla para no perder el equilibrio, escarbé en el montículo y saqué las cartas que se habían ido acumulando a lo largo de las semanas . Había más de lo que me había imaginado. Así que me solté de la manilla e intenté recoger el bolso para lo que, sin querer, di un paso alejándome del coche.

Con ese primer paso, me hundí hasta la cintura en la nieve y seguía hundiéndome. Sentí que el miedo me atenazaba y luché contra el pánico. Sabía que si me zarandeaba sólo conseguiría hundirme más deprisa. Había vivido bastante tiempo en estos parajes para haber oído _hablar _de muchas personas que se habían ahogado. Seguí sin moverme, como atontada, viendo caer el manto de nieve blanda, espolvoreada sin el menor ruido a mi alrededor. _«En este momento, Edward diría algo divertido _— pensé—._ O quizá saldría y empezaría a bailar en la nieve; una danza de la nieve, como si hiciera suya la obra de los dioses...»_

Sacudí la _cabeza, _e intenté reaccionar. Oí que el teléfono sonaba en mi apartamento. Las luces de la casa principal estaban apagadas, lo que indicaba que mi excéntrico aunque adorable compañero de piso mormón, había partido hacia las montañas para esquiar al día siguiente aprovechando la nieve en polvo, o bien hacia el templo para rogar que el camino se despejara solo.

Por mucho que detestara moverme por la nieve en polvo, llegué a la conclusión de que el único medio que tenía de salvar la pendiente entre la casa y el coche era esquiando. Por fortuna, tenía las botas y los esquís de fondo en la parte trasera del automóvil, con el resto de material de supervivencia; bastaría con seguir la línea hasta donde debería de estar el camino. El abismo abierto del jardín delantero, ahora casi invisible bajo los montones de nieve, podría resultar tan profundo y mortal si me caía en él como las arenas movedizas. Además, tendría que dejar el coche allí arriba, en la carretera, toda la noche, donde podría desaparecer también si los quitanieves pasaban al amanecer antes de que pudiera recuperarlo.

Salí y saqué los esquís del automóvil, así como el bolso, tome a Sam de su jaula, lo envolví en unas mantas y lo meti en el bolso, el solo bufo en son de protesta porque lo metia allí, y las cuatro cosas que me pareció que podría llevar a la espalda, y los dispuse en la carretera. Retrocedí para buscar las botas cuando, a través de la ventanilla lateral, hundirse en la nieve sin llegar a tocar fondo, de modo que no podían mover los brazos ni las piernas para liberarse. Y en el mismo segundo en que empecé a hundirme, se me ocurrió que había salido de Londres, sin contárselo casi a nadie; sólo le había dicho a Alastor que me tenia que ir y había dejado una nota escueta. Cabía en lo posible que, aun en el caso de que hallaran el coche, no me encontraran a mí hasta que la nieve se derritiera en primavera.

Lancé el montón de cartas a la carretera, bajo el coche para que no se hundiera y desapareciera también. Conseguí apoyar un codo en la superficie sólida y probé con la otra mano hasta que logré afianzarme con ambos brazos extendidos en la carretera. Cuando empujé hacia arriba, fue como si quisiera salir de una piscina con doscientos kilos atados a los pies: me dejé hasta la última pizca de energía que me quedaba. Me eché boca abajo en la carretera, temblorosa y acalorada por el miedo y la fatiga. No duró mucho rato; pronto, el frío se apoderó de mí a medida que el hielo que se me había pegado durante la inmersión total en el banco de nieve me saturaba las ropas, que no eran lo bastante impermeables.

Me tambaleé como pude y abrí la puerta del coche. Helada, calada hasta los huesos y extenuada al límite, me enfurecí conmigo misma. ¿No era _La hoguera, _de Jack London, de lectura obligada para los niños de montaña? Ese que va de un hombre que parte hacia la tundra a cincuenta bajo cero, sin atender a razones. Muere congelado. Muy despacio. Esa actividad no figuraba en mis planes de ese día.

Cogí las botas del coche, las até con dedos entumecidos bajo los guantes empapados, las fijé a los esquís nórdicos, largos y ligeros, metí la correspondencia en el bolso, Sam bufo mas, me lo colgué al hombro y descendí hasta la puerta trasera. ¿Por qué no había hecho eso lo primero y había esperado a la mañana para encargarme del correo?

Oí el teléfono sonando de nuevo mientras me sacaba los esquís, abría la puerta y medio me caía, junto con un montón de nieve en polvo, por las escaleras empinadas que conducían a mi acogedora mazmorra. Por lo menos, era acogedora cuando me había marchado dos semanas atrás.

Encendí las luces y vi el hielo que cubría las ventanas por dentro, como una cascada congelada, y dibujos de escarcha sobre los espejos y los marcos de las fotografías, como algo salido de _Docto __Zhivago. _Maldije en voz baja a mi compañero, que siempre que me iba me apagaba la calefacción para ahorrar gastos; me saqué las botas mojadas antes de pisar las alfombras, crucé a toda velocidad el cuarto de estar, con las paredes llenas de libros, y me lancé sobre unos cojines para coger el teléfono del suelo, Enseguida, me hubiese dado de bofetadas por haber contestado: era Charlie.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca—. Sue y yo nos hemos vuelto locos intentando encontrarte. ¿Dónde has estado?-

—Jugando en la nieve —respondí mientras me ponía boca arriba sobre los cojines y sujetaba el auricular con el hombro, tome el bolso y saque a Sam de allí y lo deje en el piso y salió disparado a dios sabe donde—. Pensé que se había acabado la fiesta; ¿quedaba alguna otra sorpresa?— Me desabroché los pantalones mojados e intenté quitármelos para no pillar una neumonía en aquella gélida mazmorra o, lo que era más probable, que me quedara cubierta de moho. Mi aliento formaba vaho.

—Tu sentido del humor siempre me ha parecido fuera de lugar, por decirlo suavemente —me informó Charlie con frialdad—. O quizá sea sólo tu sentido de la oportunidad. Cuando desapareciste tras la lectura del testamento, llamamos a la Mancion y Alastor nos dijo que habías dejado Londres esta misma mañana, temprano. Pero en cuanto oímos el testamento, Sue y yo habíamos accedido a dar una rueda de prensa...-

—¡Una rueda de prensa! —exclamé y me senté asombrada. Procuré mantener el teléfono en la oreja mientras me deshacía de _.rka _mojada y me quitaba el jersey, pero sólo capté las últimas palabras de Charlie: _«... también tienen que ser tuyos»._

—¿Qué tiene que ser mío? —pregunté. Me froté con fuerza las manos sobre el cuerpo, todo él en carne de gallina, me levanté y llevé el teléfono hasta la chimenea. Puse papel bajo los troncos que ya había apiñados mientras Charlie me contestaba.

—Los manuscritos, claro. Todo el mundo sabía que Edward los había heredado, y con lo valiosos que tienen que ser. Pero tras la muerte de Jasper nadie pudo localizar a Edward; era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Cuando intenté comentarlo antes, incluso durante la cena, después del entierro, parecías querer evitar el tema. Pero ahora que se sabe que eres no sólo la heredera principal de Edward y Carlisle, sino su única heredera, naturalmente las cosas han cambiado...-

—¿Naturalmente? —solté con impaciencia mientras encendía una cerilla bajo la leña y observaba, aliviada, que las llamas prendían enseguida—. No tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando.-

Y lo que era más extraño, pensé, aparte de lo valiosos que pudieran ser los manuscritos, ¿por qué alguien tan celoso de su vida privada como mi padre había aceptado conceder una conferencia de prensa para hablar de ellos? Era algo más que sospechoso.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes que existen? —preguntaba Charlie, con un tono de voz extraño—.

¿Cómo es entonces que estaba el _Washington Post, _el _London Times _y el _International Tribune? _Nosotros no teníamos nada que decir, dado que los manuscritos no obraban en poder del albacea y que tú también habías desaparecido.-

—Quizá podrías darme alguna pista antes de que me muera de frío —le insinué entre el castañeteo de los dientes—. ¿Qué son estos manuscritos que Edward me ha dejado? No, déjame que adivine: las cartas de Francis Bacon a Ben Jonson, en las que Bacon admite que, como siempre habíamos sospechado, fue él quien escribió las obras de Shakespeare.- le dije como no quiere la cosa, ni muerta le dira nada de lo que Carlisle me había dicho y tal ves podría averiguar algo mas de ellos ya que no tenia muy bien claro que contenían. Ante mi sorpresa, Charlie permaneció impasible.

—Valen mucho más que eso —me informó. Y mi padre era un hombre que sabía muy bien el significado de la palabra «valer»—. En cuanto sepas algo de ellos, como sin duda pasará —continuó—, tienes que notificármelo a mí o a nuestros abogados de inmediato. Me parece que no te das cuenta de la situación en que estás.-

_«Vale —pensé—, lo volveremos a probar.» _Cogí aire.

—No, supongo que no —acepté—. ¿Te importaría explicarme lo que parece que el resto del mundo ya sabe? ¿Qué son esos manuscritos?- Carlisle no me había dicho en si que eran, asi que si lograba que algien me dierea una idea será genial.

—De Pandora —fue la escueta respuesta de Charlie. Ese nombre sonaba muy amargo en su boca

y podía muy bien serlo. Pandora o Esme como preferían que la llamaran, era mi abuela y la de Charlie, Esme había tenido un hijo con Royce, y ese hijo era el padre de mi padre, que lo abandonó nada más nacer, como su madre hiso con el, ya que su madre murió en el parto, Charlie creció con todas las comodidades que el dinero podría darte, menos si el amor de una familia, Esme simplemente lo dejo a la deriba, no hiso nada por su nieto ni a favor ni en contra, nunca tuve muy en claro porque hiso eso, pero con lo que me había contado Carlisle antes de morir, ahora entedía por que la abuela nunca hiso nada. El rencor que tenia era tan grande que simplemente se desentendió de ellos. Aunque no llegué a conocerla mucho, por todo lo que me habían contado, se trataba de la mujer más alegre, vistosa y escandalosa de la familia Cullen. Y con nuestro árbol genealógico, la cosa tenía mérito. Aunque Carlisle, siempre le dio su apoyo Charlie, lo rechazaba. Quizá porque fue con Carlisle, el hijastro de mi abuelo, nacido de un matrimonio previo, con quien mi abuela Esme huyó cuando abandonó a su padre al nacer y su padre había echo lo mismo con el. Era un tema del que mi familia no hablaba nunca, ni en público ni en privado. Bueno, por lo menos era uno de los temas. Los enredos de esta familia llegaban a puntos en los cuales no sabias donde empezaba uno y terminaba otro.

—¿Esme tenía manuscritos? —pregunté—. ¿De qué tipo?- lo tantie.

—Pues diarios, cartas, correspondencia con gente muy importante o bastante importante, ese tipo de cosas —comentó Charlie en un tono indiferente. Luego, como si tal cosa, añadió—: Es posible que hubiera escrito unas memorias, si se le puede llamar así.-

Puede que no estuviera de acuerdo con mi padre en muchas cosas, pero lo conocía lo bastante como para darme cuenta de que me estaba engañando y mas de lo que había hablado con Carlisle. Debía de haber estado llamando cada quince minutos durante el últimos día; por eso había oído sonar dos veces el teléfono en mi breve interludio en el exterior. Si le corría tanta prisa hablar conmigo, y esos manuscritos eran tan importantes que tenía que dar una rueda de prensa, ¿por qué jugaba ahora así conmigo?

—¿A qué viene tanto interés tardío? —pregunté—. Me refiero a que la abuela lleva muerta varios años, ¿no?-

—Se creía que Pandora había dejado esos manuscritos a la... otra rama de lá familia —me contó, incómodo, mi padre. Empecé a pensar lo complejas que eran las relaciones de mi familia—. Jasper los debió de mantener guardados bajo llave durante décadas, porque recibió muchas ofertas — prosiguió—. Pero no podía saber su valor real porque, según parece, están escritos en algún tipo de clave. Luego, tu primo Edward...-

¡Dios bendito!

Me quedé ahí de pie, frente al fuego en ropa interior, aferrada al teléfono, con la voz de mi padre como un ruido de fondo carente de significado. Dios mío, ¡estaban cifrados! Edward había desaparecido justo después de que su padre, Jasper, falleciera. Permaneció alejado de la familia durante tres años y ahora estaba muerto. ¿Y qué había sucedido durante ese paréntesis? La herencia de Edward, que podía haber incluido los manuscritos. ¿Cuál era la profesión y la vocación de Edward? Ya desde la infancia, se había dedicado a enseñarme lo que luego me sirvió para conseguir un trabajo muy bien pagado.

Edward era criptógrafo; uno de los mejores del mundo. Si Edward conocía la existencia de los manuscritos de la abuela, le habría resultado imposible resistir la tentación de echar un vistazo, sobre todo si su padre quería averiguar el valor de aquellos escritos. Seguro que los había visto, quizá descifrado, mucho antes de que Jasper muriese. No me cabía la menor duda de ello. Así que, ¿dónde estaban ahora?.

Pero había otra pregunta mucho más vital para mí en este momento, dada mi excepcional situación: ¿Qué había en los diarios de la abuela, que en teoría acababa de heredar? ¿Qué era eso tan peligroso que al parecer había acabado con la vida de Edward?.

* * *

**Hola chicas que les parecio? les gusto?**

**chicas siento que nos les esta gustando... no me dejan comentarios... por favir diganme que les parese... **

**Esta historia fue inspirada en el libro de El Circulo Mágico de Katherine Neville, mi fiel compañero y en echos veridicos...**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	4. El Nudo

**Esta historia fue inspirada en el libro de El Circulo Mágico de Katherine Neville, mi fiel compañero y en echos veridicos...**

* * *

**El nudo**

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando abrí los grifos de la gran bañera con patas, rezando para que las cañerías no estuvieran congeladas, y observé con alivio cómo salía el agua caliente. Eché algunas sales y jabón líquido, me desnudé y me metí dentro. La bañera estaba tan llena que el agua me llegaba a la nariz, y soplé para apartar las burbujas. Me enjaboné el cabello, maltratado por el viaje.

Sabía que tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, pero mi cerebro funcionaba con una lógica muy confusa, lo que no era de extrañar después de los acontecimientos de la semana y del trauma de mi regreso a casa.

Mientras estaba sumergida en el agua, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió con un sonoro chirrido de bisagras y Sam entró sin avisar, lo que significaba con toda probabilidad que Seth mi compañero, también había vuelto. Sam apenas me miró con esos penetrantes ojos verdes, los cuales me recordaban tanto a Edward. Avanzó como si tal cosa y observó con desdén mi ropa interior de seda empapada en el suelo. Le puso las garras encima, como si creyera que mis bragas quedarían perfectas con un poco de serrín dentro, pero me abalancé y se las quité de las narices.

—¡Ni hablar! —dije con firmeza.

Sam saltó al borde de madera de la bañera, alargó la pata y empezó a juguetear con las burbujas. Me miró con curiosidad. Era una indirecta para que lo rociara. Sam era el único gato que conocía al que le gustaba el agua, cualquier tipo de agua. Era habitual que abriera un grifo para beber; prefería el inodoro a la caja con serrín, y era famoso porque se lanzaba al Taměsis, para ir a recoger su pelotita roja de goma. Podía nadar en la corriente mejor que cualquier perro.

Pero esa noche, o mejor dicho, esa mañana, estaba demasiado cansada para secarlo, así que lo aparté del borde de la bañera, salí y me sequé. Una vez puesto el enorme y suave albornoz, con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, me dirigí a la cocina y puse a hervir un poco de agua para prepararme un ponche caliente antes de acostarme. Cogí una escoba y golpeé con ella el techo para indicarle a Seth que había vuelto, aunque ya se lo debía de haber imaginado al ver el coche abandonado en la carretera.

—Querida mía. —La voz de Seth me llegó desde las escaleras, con su inconfundible acento de Quebec—. He venido con raquetas desde el _jeep, _me encontré a Sam metido entre mis colchas, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea enviarte ya al pequeño argonauta, por si estabas durmiendo. ¿Puedo pasar?-

—De acuerdo, baja y tómate un ron caliente rápido conmigo antes de que me vaya a dormir —le respondí gritando—. Y cuéntame lo que ha pasado en el trabajo.- Seth Clearwater y yo nos habíamos conocido cinco años antes, cuando nos asignaron al mismo proyecto en la Universidad.

Era una amalgama extraña: criptologo y experto _chef, _devoto del argot yanqui y de los bares de _cowboys, _además de mormón impenitente. Era hijo de una familia franco-canadiense católica, admiradora de la cocina francesa, y ahora, como genio culinario de nuestros días, la prohibición de alcohol y cafeína de los santos del último día no armonizaba demasiado con la _nouvelle _personalidad de Seth. La primera vez que nos vimos, Seth me dijo que ya sabía que iba a entrar en su vida porque me había aparecido bajo la forma de la santísima Virgen en un sueño en el que el profeta Moroni y yo misma calle de nuestra oficina.

Quizá fuera resultado de mi original educación, pero me parecía que Seth era tonificante en un complejo nuclear, abarrotado de ingenieros y físicos, que llevaban sin excepción el almuerzo en bolsas de papel marrón y se iban a casa a las cinco en punto para poder ver reposiciones de series televisivas con los niños. No cesaban de acudir a fiestas en casa de «familias del complejo». En verano, preparaban barbacoas de hamburguesas y perritos calientes en el jardín de atrás; en invierno, tocaba espaguetis, ensaladas y pan de ajo precocinado en el comedor familiar. Era como si en este remoto desierto nadie hubiera oído hablar de ninguna otra forma de comer.

Seth, había vivido en Montreal y París, y había pasado un verano de prácticas en el sur de Francia con _Cordón Bien. _Si bien era algo agarrado a la hora de ofrecer servicios de compañero de piso como la calefacción y la limpieza del camino, contaba con otras cualidades. Mientras picaba, cortaba en juliana, trituraba y clarificaba la mantequilla en la enorme cocina industrial del piso de arriba para preparar las originales comidas que cocinaba para Sam y para mí como mínimo cada ves que veniamos, me regalaba los oídos con historias de los grandes _chefs _europeos, intercaladas con las últimas novedades de los bares de _cowboys. _Era, sin duda, todo un personaje.

—¿Qué era esa urgencia tan grande por la que te tuviste que marchar? —La atractiva sonrisa de Seth, adornada de hoyuelos, apareció por la puerta entreabierta de las escaleras, mientras se pasaba los dedos por los rizados cabellos negros y me miraba con sus enormes ojos oscuros.

—. ¿Dónde fuiste? El Tanque preguntaba por ti todos los días, pero yo no sabía nada.- «El Tanque» era el mote que todos usábamos para referirnos a nustro jefe, el director general Complejo Nuclear. Lo usábamos a sus espaldas, porque aunque su nombre real era Pastor Owen Dart no tenía nada de pastoril. En realidad más bien parecía algo así como el Príncipe de la Oscuridad.

Me gustaría apuntar que ese apodo no le hacía justicia. Pero para ser del todo honesta, de los diez mil empleados que trabajan en el complejo nuclear, o incluso entre los gusanos asquerosos de Washington con los que se codeaba, yo era la única a la que no había abroncado. Al menos, no todavía. Parecía que le caía bien, y me había elegido cuidadosamente para el puesto cuando yo todavía estoy en la Universidad.

Competíamos jugando a la máquina del millón. Al final de la primera semana de trabajo juntos, Seth recibió una señal de que tenía que ofrecerle un alquiler barato para que se trasladara al apartamento que tenía en el piso de abajo, claro que como yo pasaba mas en el departamento que tenia en Londres cerca de la casa de Carlisle, el se quedaba con toda la casa mientras yo no estaba. La máquina del millón con la que yo, como Virgen María, había vencido al profeta, apareció de forma milagrosa al ser adquirida por el bar de _cowboys _que había en la mormón y _gourmet _de Quebec, fuera uno de los pocos buenos amigos con que contaba.

—Perdona —le dije, mientras vertía agua caliente por encima de la mezcla de azúcar moreno, mantequilla y ron en las dos tazas de cristal y le pasaba una—. Tuve que irme de repente; hubo una muerte inesperada en la familia.-

—Dios mío, espero que nadie de los que conozco —indicó Seth con una sonrisa galante y reconfortante, aunque solo conosia a Carlisle y a Alastor.

-Carlisle y Edward —mencioné, intentando tragar la bebida caliente que parecía habérseme quedado atravesada en la garganta.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Carlisle? - exclamó Seth y se sentó en el sofá, cerca del fuego.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?, me abria gustado asistir al funeral.- me reprocho- ¿y el otro no era tu hermano?-

-Mi primo —le corregí—. Mi hermanastro, de hecho. Crecimos como si fuéramos hermanos. Para mí es más que un hermano de sangre. Quiero decir, era...-solte un suspiro, ni yo me entendía- Alastor te estuvo marcando para avisarte pero nunca contestaste el teléfono.-

- Madre mía, las relaciones en tu familia son bastante complicadas —comentó Seth, mofándose de lo que yo siempre replicaba cuando alguien preguntaba sobre mi familia—.- Verdad, estuve fuera, lo siento me habría gustado acompañarte en esos momentos, ¿Cómo lo llevas, debe ser muy difícil perder a tu abuelo ya tu primo, de una sola ves?-

-Lo llevo mejor de lo que, pence, creo que la muerte de Carlisle, me ayudo un poco a equilibrar mi dolor por Edward.- suspire.

-¿No me digas que fue a al que le regalaste la abominación que decias era un perro?, aun recuerdo el caos que armo cuando lo dejaste aqui- yo sonreí ante el recuerdo, había comprado a Cerbero, para el regalo de cumpleaños de Edward, tres días antes, a pesar de ser un cachorro, era enorme, pero noble o almenos lo es con los que conoce, ese dia yo tenia clases temprano asi que pase y lo deje por que en mi departamento en la ciudad no lo podía tener y en la Manción tampoco por que si Edward iba lo iva a descubrir, asi que termino en la casa de campo, cuando llegue en la noche de la Universidad ni conestadora del departamento estaba saturada de recados de Seth, pidiendo rescate, Cerbero no lo dejaba entrar a la casa, y cada ves que lo intentaba se le echaba encima.

-Si, ese mismo, y el me regalo a Sam-

-¿Qué fue de el, le heredo a alguien mas esa bestia?- pregunto.

—Soy su única heredera —dije. El habrio los ojos descumunal mente.

—¡Ah! Entonces era rico, pero no demasiado próximo—preguntó Seth, refiriendoce a mi relación con el.- ¿Te has quedado con el perro?-

—Un poco —contesté—. Puede que estuviera más unida a ellos que a cualquier otro miembro de la familia. —Dije refiriéndome a ambos.- No, no se que fue de Cerbero, no mencionaron nada de el en la lectura del testamento.-

—¡Qué horrible debe de haber sido! Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no sabía nada de él, salvo su nombre? Por lo que sé, nunca ha venido a verte ni ha llamado en los muchos años que llevamos trabajando juntos y compartiendo esta humilde morada.-

—Mi familia se comunica de forma parapsicológica —le indiqué, evadiendo un poco los asuntos mas complicados de la familia. Sam corría entre mis piernas como loco, así que lo cogí y añadí—: No necesitamos satélites, ni celulares...-

—Lo que me recuerda que tu padre te ha estado llamando—interrumpió Seth—. No decía qué quería, sólo que le llamaras enseguida.- En ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono y sobresaltó a Sam, que dio un brinco desde mis brazos.

—Sin duda, hay que ser parapsicólogo para captar nuestras vibraciones a estas horas —comentó Seth, echando un vistazo al reloj. Mientras yo iba a contestar, se acabó la bebida y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Te prepararé unas crepés antes del trabajo, como regalo de bienvenida —dijo por encima del hombro. Y se fue.

—Gavroche, cariño —fueron las primeras palabras que oí al descolgar. Dios mío, quizá sí que los miembros de mi familia habían adquirido de golpe poderes parapsicológicos. Era Emmett. Siempre me llamaba Gavroche, al igual que Carlisle, como que en francés alude a las chicas de las calles de París que se visten y comportan como golfillos.

—¿Emmett? —pregunté—. ¿Dónde estás? Por la voz, parece que estás a miles de kilómetros de distancia-

—Ahora mismo, estoy en Viena, Gavroche. —Con eso quería decir que estaba en su enorme piso del siglo XVIII con vistas al Hofburg de Viena, donde René y yo nos alojábamos y donde ahora era ocho horas más tarde, es decir, las once de la mañana. Al parecer, Emmett nunca llegaría a dominar la cuestión de las diferencias horarias.

—He sentido muchísimo lo de Edward y Carlisle, Gavroche —me dijo—. Me hubiera gustado venir al funeral, pero tu padre, claro...-

—No te preocupes —le aseguré para no destapar ese nido de avispas—. Estabas ahí en espíritu y también el tío Jasper, aunque esté muerto. Conseguí un chamán para que celebrara un pequeño ritual en las exequias; luego el ejército rindió honores a ambos y René se cayó dentro de una de las tumbas abiertas.-

—¿Tu madre se cayó dentro de la tumba? —repitió Emmett con el entusiasmo de un niño de cinco años—. ¡Pero eso es fantástico! ¿Crees que lo hizo a posta?-

—Iba bebida, como de costumbre —le respondí—. De todas formas, fue divertido. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Charlie.-

—Ahora sí que lamento no haber podido asistir —soltó Emmett con más ilusión de la que creía capaz de reunir a un hombre de su edad, que rondaba los noventa.

No había rastro de amor entre mi padre, Charlie, y Emmett Cullen. Quizá porque fue con Emmett, un primo lejano de Carlisle, con quien mi madre René, había tenido una aventura, antes de casarse con Jasper, por la cual dejo a mi padre entre muchas cosas otras cosas.

Era un tema del que mi familia no hablaba nunca, ni en público ni en privado. Bueno, por lo menos era uno de los temas. De repente, se me ocurrió que podría haber ganado una fortuna, si no acabara de heredar una de Edward y Carlisle, diseñando un modelo totalmente renovado de teoría de la complejidad, basado tan sólo en las relaciones existentes entre los miembros de mi familia.

—Emmett—dije—, quiero preguntarte una cosa. Sé que no hablamos nunca de la familia, pero quiero que sepas que Edward y Carlisle me lo han dejado todo.-

—Gavroche, no esperaba otra cosa de éllos. Eres una buena chica y te mereces toda la herencia. Yo ya vivo muy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mí.-

—No me preocupo por ti, Emmett, pero quería preguntarte algo más, algo que afecta a la familia. Algo que tal vez sólo tú sepas. Algo que, según parece, Edward también me dejó, y no me refiero a propiedades ni a dinero.- Emmett se quedó tan callado que llegué a dudar de que siguiera al otro lado del teléfono. Por fin, habló.

—Gavroche, ¿te das cuenta de que graban las llamadas internacionales?-

—¿Ah, sí? —le dije, aunque debido a mi profesión lo sabía muy bien— Pero eso no influye en nuestra conversación —añadí.

-Está la razón por la que he llamado, Gavroche —dijo el Emmett en una voz que sonaba muy distinta a la de unos instantes atrás—. Lamento no haber podido asistir al entierro. Pero por una serie de coincidencias, el fin de semana que viene estaré muy cerca de ti. Iré al Hotel The Cliff Town House-

—¿Estarás en Hotel The Cliff Town House el fin de semana que viene? Exclamé—. ¿Viajarás desde Austria hasta Irlanda?- El trayecto de Viena a Irlanda era agradable en las mejores circunstancias, pero es que Emmett tenía casi noventa años. ¿En qué estaría pensando?.

—Emmett, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaría verte después de tantos años, no me parece que sea una idea demasiado sensata —afirmé—. Además, ya he faltado una semana al trabajo debido a la Universidad y al entierro y no estoy segura de poder irme.-

—Cariño —dijo Emmett—, creo que ya sé qué pregunta quieres hacerme. Y sé la respuesta. Así que ven, por favor.-

Cuando ya se me cerraban los ojos, recordé algo que había recordado ase poco. La primera vez que Nube Gris me cortó. Podía ver otra ves el hilo de sangre, como un collar de rubíes diminutos en mi pierna, por donde había pasado la hoja afilada, podía ver todo otra ves, reviviendo el momento antes de caer en la inconciensia.

Se ha acusado al Gobierno de Estados Unidos de malgastar el dinero de los contribuyentes, pero nunca en las instalaciones donde trabajan sus empleados. En especial, en las provincias, donde hasta el último centavo que podía proporcionar comodidad en el entorno laboral se recorta al máximo o, mejor aún, se devuelve intacto a la caja. El resultado es que se ha gastado más dinero en asfaltar los seis acres de aparcamientos que rodean el complejo, donde los empleados dejan el coche, que en construir, amueblar, reparar, limpiar o aclimatar las oficinas donde tienen que trabajar seres humanos de carne y hueso.

Cuando entré en el aparcamiento inmenso, tras la hora de comer, con bloques de nieve agarrados aún al coche, repasé las plazas hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista. Como sospechaba, a esta hora del día, las únicas plazas disponibles en las zonas de aparcamiento para empleados parecían estar situadas en la cara occidental de Londres. En esta época del año, y después de haberse derretido la nieve como lo hizo esa mañana, el viento helado a última hora de la tarde podría alcanzar los cincuenta grados bajo cero; y el granizo golpeaba ya el parabrisas. Decidí correr el riesgo de que me pusieran una multa y dejar el coche delante del acceso principal, donde se encontraban unas cuantas plazas para visitas oficiales. Estaba prohibido que los empleados aparcáramos ahí y que entráramos por el vestíbulo de invitados. Pero solía convencer al guarda de seguridad para que me dejara firmar en el registro en lugar de tener que dar toda la vuelta al inmenso edificio para entrar por los controles oficiales para empleados, en la parte de atrás.

Aparqué en una de las plazas, me puse el abrigo de piel de borrego, me envolví la cara con la larga bufanda de cachemir y me encasqueté la gorra de lana hasta las orejas. Después, bajé del coche, lo cerré con llave y entré zumbando por las puertas de cristal. Y justo a tiempo, porque la ráfaga de viento que sopló en cuanto hube entrado por poco arranca la puerta de las bisagras. Conseguí cerrarla y me dirigí a la siguiente puerta del vestíbulo.

Me estaba quitando la bufanda y restregándome los ojos enrojecidos por el viento cuando lo vi de pie en el mostrador de recepción, firmando. Me quedé helada. ¿Cómo podría olvidar la letra de _Una noche encantada... _«verás un desconocido», si René siempre ponía ese disco, cantado por ella misma junto a Dietrich Fischer-Dieskau en el escenario de la Salle Pleyel?

Así que ése era el desconocido. Así que ése era el desconocido. Aunque el marco no era lo que se dice idílico (el vestíbulo de visitas del Anexo de Ciencia Tecnológica), comprendí sin lugar a dudas que estaba ante el ser humano que había sido creado para mí. Era el regalo que los dioses me enviaban como consolación porque mi primo Edward había muerto. Y pensar que podía haber entrado por otra puerta. Qué sutiles son los misterios que el destino nos depara a la vuelta de cada esquina. Tenía un aspecto algo divino, o por lo menos de la imagen que yo me había fabricado de un dios.

Los cabellos oscuros le caían abundantes hasta el cuello; era alto y esbelto, con ese marcado perfil

macedo-nio que siempre se asocia a los héroes. Vestía un abrigo de piel de camello y una bufanda de seda blanca que, desabrochados, le colgaban de los anchos hombros. Llevaba un par de guantes caros de piel italiana, que le cubrían unos dedos largos y gráciles. No era ningún ingeniero _cowboy, _de eso no había ni pajolera duda, como hubiese dicho Seth.

Su porte tenía cierta compostura distante y regia que rozaba la arrogancia. Y cuando se volvió de la guarda de seguridad, Victoria, que lo miraba con la boca abierta como un pez, y se dirigió hacia mí, vi que sus ojos, tras pestañas oscuras, eran de un purísimo color negro asabache, casi añil, y de una profundidad sorprendente. Esos ojos me recorrieron, se fijaron un momento, y me di cuenta de que con ese atuendo tenía el atractivo de un oso polar.

Se acercaba hacia la salida. ¡Se iba del edificio! Supe, aterrada, que tenía que hacer algo: caer al suelo desmayada o interponerme con los brazos abiertos en medio del paso. Pero en lugar de eso, cerré los ojos y le olí al pasar: una mezcla de pino, cuero y limón que me dejó algo aturdida. Tal vez fueron imaginaciones mías, pero me pareció que murmuraba algo al pasar por mi lado: «encantadora», o quizá fue «deliciosa». O acaso fue sólo «disculpe», porque creo que le bloqueaba parte de la salida.

Cuando abrí los ojos, se había ido.

Me dirigí a echar un vistazo al registro, pero cuando llegué al mostrador, Victoria, que ya había recuperado la compostura, deslizó una hoja de papel sobre la página abierta. Levanté los ojos sorprendida y vi que me observaba con un aire muy poco profesional. Era más bien la mirada de una gata en celo enojada.

—Tienes que pasar por los controles, Cullen —me informó, señalando la puerta que conducía al exterior—. Y el registro de dirección es confidencial.-

—Todas las otras visitas pueden leer el registro y ver quién ha venido cuando firman —le indiqué—. ¿Por qué no los empleados? Nunca había oído esa norma.-

—Estás en seguridad nuclear, no en seguridad de las instalaciones, por eso no lo sabes —replicó con aire despectivo, como si mi campo correspondiera a algo primitivo en comparación con el suyo.

Le arranqué el papel de debajo de las uñas pintadas de malva antes de que supiera qué había pasado. Me lo arrebató, pero demasiado tarde. Yo ya había leído su nombre: «Prof. Wolfgang B. Jacob; OIEA; Krems, Osterreich.» Tenía una vaga idea de dónde estaba Krems, Austria. Y la OIEA era la Organización Internacional de Energía Atómica, el grupo que velaba por ese sector a nivel mundial, aunque no podía decirse que hubieran tenido demasiado trabajo en los últimos años: Austria era un país desnuclearizado. Sin embargo, el Estado formaba a algunos de los mejores expertos nucleares del mundo. Estaba más que interesada en echar un buen vistazo al _curriculum vitae _del doctor Wolfgang B. Jacob. Y a algo más.

Sonreí a Victoria y añadí mi nombre en el registro.

—Tengo una reunión de urgencia con mi jefe, Pastor Dart. Me pidió que viniera del otro edificio lo

más rápido posible —le dije en cuanto me hube quitado la ropa de abrigo y la hube colgado en el perchero del vestíbulo.

—Eso es mentira, el doctor Dart todavía no ha vuelto de comer con algunas visitas de Washington—me informó Victoria con una expresión altanera en la cara—. Lo sé porque firmó cuando se fue con ellos hace una hora. Míralo tú misma.-

—Vaya, supongo que el registro de dirección ha dejado de ser confidencial —le solté con una sonrisa y crucé las puertas interiores.

Seth estaba sentado en la oficina que compartíamos en el edificio y jugaba con la computadora. Éramos los directores de proyecto encargados de localizar, recuperar y restaurar _«arte robado »,_ es decir, arte que habíamos recuperado del mercado negó, que el gobierno confiscaba a los ladrones de arte, o a los mafiosos.

—¿Quién es el doctor Black Jacob, deAustria? —pregunté a Seth cuando levantó la vista de la pantalla.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Tú también? —exclamó, empujando hacia atrás la silla giratoria y frotándose los ojos—. Sólo hace unos minutos que has vuelto al trabajo. ¿Cómo te puedes haber contagiado tan deprisa? Es como una plaga, ese tipo. Hasta la fecha, ni una sola mujer se ha resistido a sus encantos. Estaba convencido de que serías la única que no sucumbirías. He jugado mucho dinero en ti, ¿sabes? Hemos hecho apuestas en serio.-

—Es guapísimo —dije—. Pero hay algo más. Es una especie de... no sé cómo llamarlo; no es magnetismo animal...-

-Oh, no! —gritó Seth, se puso de pie y me apoyó las manos en los hombros—. Es mucho peor de lo que creía. Puede que haya perdido hasta el dinero de la compra.-

—No habrás apostado el presupuesto para infusiones de hierbas exóticas... —sugerí con una sonrisa. Se sentó de nuevo con la cabeza entre las manos y se lamentó. De repente, pensé que el doctor Black Jacob era la primera cosa en una semana que me había hecho sonreír y olvidar, durante diez minutos enteros, lo de Edward y Carlisle . Aunque sólo fuera por eso, ya valía la pena que Seth hubiera perdido la apuesta y que se quedara sin unos cuantos gramos de infusiones esplendorosas de hierbas.

Seth se levantó de un salto cuando el sistema de alarma empezó a sonar y se oyó una voz por el altavoz. _Estamos comprobando el sistema de alarma para casos de emergencia. Vamos a realizar nuestro simulacro de incendios de invierno. El simulacro será cronometrado por los bomberos locales y por los encargados de seguridad federales. Por favor, diríjanse rápidamente a la salida de emergencia más cercana y esperen en el aparcamiento lo más lejos posible del edificio hasta que suene la señal de fin del simulacro._

¡Lo que faltaba! Durante los simulacros de incendio sólo podíamos usar las salidas de emergencia.

Sellaban los controles y las puertas que conducían hacia el interior del edificio, donde podían quedar atrapadas personas en una emergencia real, incluida la puerta del vestíbulo donde tenía el abrigo. La temperatura exterior, muy por debajo de los treinta y cinco grados bajo cero cuando llegué, podía haber descendido aún más. Y el simulacro de incendio podía llegar a durar treinta minutos.

—Venga —dijo Seth mientras tiraba de la _parka_—, recógelo todo y vamonos.-

—Tengo el abrigo en el vestíbulo —le conté y empecé a caminar con él hacia la salida a través de la planta de despachos ya vacíos. Un mar de gente fluía por las cuatro salidas hacia el viento glacial que soplaba en el exterior.

—Estás como una cabra —me informó—. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo dicho que no entres por el vestíbulo? Ahora te convertirás en un bloque de hielo. Compartiría el abrigo contigo, pero los dos no cabemos, es demasiado ajustado. Pero nos lo podemos ir turnando hasta que el otro se empiece a poner azul.-

—Tengo una _parka _corta en el coche y las llaves, aquí en el bolso —le conté—. Correré hasta el coche y pondré la calefacción. Si el simulacro se alarga demasiado, iré al bar y me tomaré un té caliente.-

—Muy bien, voy contigo —comentó Seth—. Supongo que si entraste por la puerta delantera, significa que también aparcaste de forma ilegal. —Le sonreía cuando cruzamos las puertas con todos los demás, y corrimos siguiendo la parte lateral del edificio.

Cuando fui a abrir, vi que los seguros estaban levantados. Era extraño; yo siempre cerraba el coche con llave. Puede que aquel día estuviera tan abrumada que se me olvidara. Me subí, me puse la _parka _y le di al contacto cuando Seth entraba por el otro lado. El motor tardó en arrancar, así que había sido una suerte que me hubieran obligado a salir y encenderlo. Con este clima, con poca protección, el aceite del cárter se convierte en un cucurucho de nieve.

Fue entonces cuando observé el nudo, colgado del retrovisor.

De niños, Edward y yo estábamos muy interesados en aprender todo tipo de nudos. Me convertí casi en una experta; sin ayuda de nadie, era capaz de atar la mayoría de nudos como un marinero. Edward afirmaba que los incas de Perú utilizaban los nudos como una forma de comunicación: podían realizar cálculos matemáticos o incluso relatar historias con ellos. De niña, los utilizaba para enviar mensajes a la gente, o a mí misma, para ver si luego recordaba lo que significaban, como cuando te atas un cinta en el dedo.

Tenía la costumbre de dejar trochos de hilo o de cuerda en distintos sitios, como el retrovisor. Y cuando estaba sometida a estrés o tenía que solucionar algún problema, los ataba y desataba, a veces formando un complejo macramé. Y a la vez que conseguía trenzar el diseño de nudos, resolvía el problema. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber visto ese trozo de cordel cuando conduje hasta casa, ni tampoco al ir al trabajo. Me estaba empezando a fallar la memoria.

Toqué el nudo mientras el coche se calentaba. Eran dos nudos, si se tenía en cuenta la parte que rodeaba el soporte del espejo: un nudo de Salomón, que significaba una decisión crítica, y un nudo corredizo, es decir, un problema escurridizo. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando puse eso ahí? Solté el hilo y empecé a jugar con él. Seth había puesto la radio y había sintonizado una canción _cowboy,_ gangosa y horrible, de esas que tanto le gustaban. Me arrepentí de haberlo invitado a compartir mi retiro en el vehículo; al fin y al cabo nos pasábamos el noventa por ciento de la vida bajo el mismo techo, como quien dice. De pronto recordé que no había visto el rastro de la entrada y salida de Seth, ni huellas en la nieve de nadie más, cuando subí el día anterior por la noche (corrección: esa misma mañana) a la parte de delante de la casa. Por mucho que la nieve y el viento hubieran sido constantes e intensos, algo tendría que haber indicado su presencia. Además, ¿por qué no había entrado el correo si había estado en casa todo el tiempo? La trama se complicaba.

—Seth, ¿dónde te metiste mientras yo estaba fuera?- Seth me miró con sus ojos oscuros y me besó con suavidad en la mejilla.

—Tengo que confesarte que conocí a una chica vaquera y no me pude resistir.-

—¿Pasaste la tormenta con una chica vaquera? —pregunté, sorprendida, porque Seth no era de los que ligan para una sola noche—. Ponme al día. ¿Es bonita? ¿Es mormona como tú?-

-La damisela, nuestra relación se describe mejor en pretérito perfecto. Se derritió junto con la nieve y supongo que ahora está tan congelada como el hielo de aquí fuera.- Muy poético.

El fin de semana que viene tengo que ir The Cliff Town House —dije—. ¿Vas a abandonar de nuevo a Sam en ese gélido sótano como la ultima ves qu te lo deje a cargo, o es mejor que me lo lleve conmigo?-

—¿Vas a esquiar? —curioseó Seth—. ¿Por qué no nos llevas a los dos contigo? Estaba intentando decidir dónde podría ir para aprovechar la nieve que ha caído. En The Cliff Town House tienen un metro de nieve en polvo en las pistas de descenso y un metro y medio en las zonas de recepción.— Seth era un esquiador excelente y se deslizaba como una pluma sobre la nieve en polvo. Yo no conseguía dominar ese tipo de nieve, pero me encantaba verlo de lejos.

—Verás —dije—, no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo para estar en las pistas. Un amigo viene de visita. Quiere comentarme algunos asuntos familiares.-

—¡Qué extraño! —soltó Seth—. Parece que ahora que has heredado, tu familia, y amigos antes ausente, te presta muchísima atención. —Enseguida pareció arrepentirse de haber hecho tal comentario.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilicé—. Estoy empezando a superarlo. Además, mi amigo es muy rico. Es un director y violinista famoso.-

—¿No será Emmett Cullen? ¿Es ése tu amigo? —me preguntó Seth—. Con tan pocos Cullen en el mundo, siempre me he preguntado si eras pariente de alguno de los famosos, bueno tu abuelo era también violinista y famoso.

—Probablemente de todos ellos —comenté con una mueca. La señal sonó cuando le estaba diciendo a Seth que podía venir conmigo el fin de semana si así lo deseaba. Sin muchas ganas, apagué el motor para regresar al intenso frío. Al cerrar la puerta del coche, recordé que también lo había hecho en mi primer viaje hasta el vestíbulo. No eran imaginaciones mías: alguien había forzado la puerta para entrar.

Eché un vistazo al asiento trasero. Todo lo que solía llevar seguía ahí, aunque no en su sitio. Alguien había registrado el coche. Cerré la puerta de todos modos, en una especie de acto reflejo.

Seguí a Seth hasta la entrada posterior y por poco tropiezo con mi jefe, Pastor Dart, que se disponía a entrar.

—¡Ya has vuelto! —exclamó, dibujando una sonrisa en sus agresivas facciones—. Ven a mi oficina dentro de una media hora; entonces estaré libre. Si hubiera sabido que te incorporabas hoy, me habría quitado los papeles de en medio. Tengo que comentar muchas cosas contigo.- Victoria , la guarda de seguridad, que iba delante de nosotros, se volvió para mirarnos por encima del hombro. Le dije al Tanque que iría y me dirigí a la oficina, donde el teléfono empezaba a sonar.

—Contesta tú —me pidió Seth—. Se me había olvidado, antes de que llegases te llamó una periodista para hablar de unos documentos que dijo que has heredado. Pero el resto de la mañana, cada vez que he contestado el teléfono me han colgado sin más. Será algún tarado.-

Descolgué el teléfono al cuarto timbre y contesté.

—Habla con Isabella Cullen, departamento de Control de Residuos.-

—Hola, listilla —me saludó esa voz cálida y conocida; una voz que creía que no volvería a oír nunca salvo en sueños—. Lo siento. Siento muchísimo haber tenido que hacerlo así, pero no estoy muerto —prosiguió Edward—. Sin embargo, es posible que pronto lo esté, si no me ayudas. Y rápido.-

* * *

**Cha cha chachannnnnn!**

**Aque no esperaban estooo heeee! **

**Bueno algien me dijo qe le gustaba la historia pero qe pro qe no correjia la ortografia, bueno lo qe pasa es qe mi corrector de Word no funcionaaa, asi qe disvulpen la mala y horrenda ortografia, pero como dicen "el mal de un escritor, es siempre la mala ortografia", una tia mia es periodista y dice qe para eso existen los qe corrigen los articulos antes de editarlos por qe los escritores tiene mala ortografia, se qe no es excusa pero buenoo...**

**Otra chava me dijo qe estaba sin mucho centido y lo seeeee el cap anterior no lo deje com mucho sentido en la parte qe derepente estaba Bella hablanco con Charlie y Sue y de repente esta llendo asia la casa de campo, y ya habia pasado lo del testamento y todo ... bueno mis disculpas no lo supe poner correctamente... lo qe pasa es qe yo qeria dar a entender de otro modo y no supe como ... por qe me brinqe la lectura del testamento? bueno no ay mucha relevancia, y creo qe no tenia sentido ponerlo, bueno no me se explicar muy bien pero bueno espero qe de hoy en adelante le entiendan un poco mas... se qe las relaciones familiares que puse estan echas un lio verdadero, y van a decir esta loca de donde saco estoo es imposible pero les tengo una noticia siii pasa en la vida real, no en mi familia pero si en una familia muy allegada a la mia, la vdd es cos qe puse fue una copia esacta de ellos. Asi qe haber qe opinan...**

**Review? ****por favor dejen ****Review, nesesito saber qe opinan por mi vien psiclogico y moral ! :D**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	5. La Runa

**Esta historia fue inspirada en el libro de El Circulo Mágico de Katherine Neville, mi fiel compañero y en echos veridicos...**

* * *

**La Runa**

Tuve que sentarme, y deprisa. La sangre se me escurría del cerebro como el remolino de un fregadero, y me derrumbé en la silla. Bajé la cabeza a la altura de las rodillas para evitar desmayarme.

Edward estaba vivo. Vivo. Estaba vivo, ¿o no? ¿O acaso era un sueño? A veces pasan cosas así en los sueños, cosas que parecen muy reales. Pero la voz de Edward seguía ahí y me zumbaba en el oído, a pesar de que yo acababa de regresar de su entierro. Estaba claro que mi salud mental necesitaba un chequeo.

—¿Bella, estás ahí? —La voz de Edward denotaba preocupación—. No te oigo respirar.-

Era cierto: había dejado de respirar. Tuve que esforzarme de forma consciente para reiniciar, incluso para activar esta función fisiológica básica y automática. Tragué saliva, me agarré al brazo de la silla, me incorporé y me obligué a mí misma a responder.

—Hola —dije. Era ridículo. ¿Pero qué demonios podía decir?

—Lo siento. Sé lo que estarás pasando en este momento, Bella —comentó Edward: nadie hasta entonces se había quedado tan corto en una afirmación—. Pero, por favor, no me hagas preguntas hasta que pueda explicártelo todo. De hecho, podrías ponerte en peligro si dices cualquier cosa, a no ser que estés sola.-

—No lo estoy —le respondí con rapidez. Todo ese rato, intentaba dominar mi mente desbocada y conseguir algo parecido al control de mis biorritmos.

—Me lo suponía —dijo Edward—. Te he estado llamando toda la mañana, pero colgaba cuando contestaba otra persona. Ahora que te he localizado, lo más importante es encontrar una línea telefónica limpia. Es fundamental que te ponga al corriente de lo que ha pasado.-

-Podrías llamarme a casa —sugerí, y elegí las palabras con sumo cuidado. También alejé la silla con ruedas de donde estaba Seth, que seguía ocupado en la computadora, de espaldas a mí.

—No es buena idea; tienes el teléfono intervenido—dijo Edward, que sabía este tipo de cosas—. La línea de la oficina está limpia, por lo menos de momento, lo suficiente para que elaboremos un plan. Tu coche tampoco es seguro —añadió, con lo que se adelantó a mi siguiente pregunta—. Alguien entró y lo registró a fondo. Te dejé esos nudos para avisarte. Espero que no hayas escondido nada de valor especial en el coche ni en casa: estoy seguro de que te están siguiendo auténticos profesionales.- ¿Auténticos profesionales? ¿Qué quería decir con eso, que estaba envuelta también en esta historia de espías? Era lo único que me faltaba por oír después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—Me pareció que estaba todo bien —me limité a decir, aunque me habría gustado saber a qué se refería Edward con lo de «nada de valor especial».

Seth se había levantado y se estaba estirando. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia mí, hice girar la silla para ponerme de cara al escritorio y empecé a simular que tomaba notas técnicas importantes de la conversación telefónica. La sangre me seguía martilleando la cabeza pero sabía que no tenía que entretener demasiado a Esward al teléfono.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —le pregunté deprisa.

—Tenemos que establecer un método para poder hablar a horas convenidas, sin que los que te siguen se den cuenta de que te traes algo entre manos. Llamar desde cabinas en la calle queda descartado, por ejemplo.-

Para ser sincera, ésta había sido mi primera idea. Borra eso.

—¿Por la computadora? —sugerí mientras seguía garabateando en el bloc. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Seth se fuera a dar una vuelta.

—¿La computadora? —dijo Edward—. No es bastante seguro. Cualquier imbécil puede introducirse en una computadora del Gobierno, y más aún una computadora de seguridad. Tenemos que establecer una clave multicapas para protegernos, y nos falta tiempo. Hay un bar de _cowboys _en la calle de tu oficina, el No-Name. Te llamaré ahí dentro de quince minutos.

—Tengo una reunión con mi jefe —le informé—. Veré si...- En ese mismo instante, con un oportunismo impecable, el Tanque asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—Me he quitado de encima los papeles antes de lo que me esperaba, Cullen. Ven a mi oficina en cuanto termines lo que estás haciendo. Tenemos que comentar algo importante.—

-Está bien, supongo que tienes que ir —oí que Edward me decía. Seth empezó a seguir al Tanque a la reunión. Edward añadió—: Quedemos dentro de una hora, entonces. Si todavía estás ocupada, seguiré llamando cada quince minutos más o menos hasta que consiga encontrarte. Bella, de verdad que lo siento mucho, muchísimo. —Y colgó.

Devolví el auricular al teléfono con mano temblorosa y cuando intenté levantarme, me fallaron las piernas. El Tanque se había detenido en la puerta y estaba hablando con Seth:

—No te necesitaré en la reunión, sólo a Cullen. Tendría que dedicarse a un proyecto urgente durante un par de semanas. Un poco de «tiroteo» para ayudar a Wolfgang B. Jacob de la OIEA.-Acto seguido se marchó y Seth se sentó de nuevo con un gemido.

—¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto, Moroni? —preguntó con la mirada clavada en el techo como si esperara ver al profeta suspendido ahí en el aire. Luego me miró con aire de irritación—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? He perdido también el presupuesto de todo un año para pastas vegetales multicolores del norte de Italia y lo que dedico a los vinagres selectos con hierbas y especias.-

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, Seth —mentí y le di unos golpecitos en la espalda antes de desaparecer por la puerta en una especie de nube.

Me cago en dios. El complejo de Londres donde trabajaba era el principal del mundo en lo que se refiere a investigación en seguridad nuclear: es decir, estudiábamos cómo se habían producido los accidentes y cómo podían haberse evitado.

El aspecto de nuestro trabajo que había adquirido especial prominencia se enmarcaba dentro del proyecto exacto en el que Seth y yo habíamos estado trabajando durante los últimos cinco años.

Seth y yo controlábamos la mayor base de datos existente para identificar y registrar dónde se almacenaban o enterraban materiales tóxicos, peligrosos y transuránicos. Como pioneros en ese campo, nos parecía de lo más lógico haber acumulado también las mayores reservas de humor escatológico del mundo. Ocurrencias del tipo: «Los productos de desecho de los demás nos dan de Tenía toda la pinta de que el día iba a ser muy interesante.

Pero Sethy yo no aportábamos más que el aperitivo. Las investigaciones realizadas en Londres que de verdad nos daban de comer eran las pruebas de gran alcance sobre «fusión accidental del núcleo» y otro tipo de accidentes, en nuestros reactores en medio del desierto de lava. Aunque no era sorprendente que la Organización Internacional de Energía Atómica, organismo de control mundial, enviara a Idaho a un representante como Wolfgang B. Jacob para intercambiar ideas sobre esos temas, no estaba preparada para lo que me explicó el Tanque sobre esa futura misión.

—Bella, ya sabes los problemas a los que se enfrenta la Unión Soviética en estos momentos —fueron sus primeras palabras cuando me tuvo sentada en su despacho y hubo cerrado la puerta.

—Sí, claro. Lo veo todos los días por televisión, en las noticias —contesté. Gorbachov lo tenía mal al querer introducir la libertad en un país que había mandado a prisión y ejecutado a millones de personas para evitar que hablaran siquiera del tema en una conversación de ascensor.

—La OIEA tiene miedo de que la Unión Soviética pierda el control de algunas de sus repúblicas — prosiguió el Tanque—, quiero decir que lo pierda de forma permanente, de que puedan existir grandes reservas de armas y materiales nucleares en ellas, por no decir nada de los reactores reproductores que tanto les gustan, muchos de ellos antiguos y con sistemas de control insuficientes.

Si todo eso cayera en manos de gente inexperta, sin la supervisión de autoridades centralizadas, no tendrían nada que perder y en cambio sí mucho que ganar con esa situación.

—Me ca... chis —dije—. ¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudar?-

Echó la cabeza atrás y rió, una risa sorprendentemente abierta y cálida. A pesar de su bien ganada fama, no podía evitar que la mayoría del tiempo Pastor Owen Dart me cayera bien. Excampeón de boxeo en el ejército y veterano de Vietnam, sus facciones duras, el rostro curtido y delgado, y los abundantes cabellos de color castaño claro eran emblemáticos de su carácter. Aunque no era mucho más alto que yo, el Tanque era un luchador nato que se superaba cuando estaba en aprietos. Pero me sentía aliviada de no haberlo contrariado nunca. Por desgracia para mí, eso iba a cambiar.

—¿Tu misión, quieres decir? —preguntó el Tanque—. Dejaré eso en manos de Jacob Black cuando regrese. Si hubiera sabido que ya estabas de vuelta, lo habría hecho esperar para que os conocierais. Va a estar fuera el resto de la semana para realizar trabajo de campo. Todo lo que te puedo avanzar, y que quede entre nosotros, es que tu participación requiere que viajes a Rusia con el doctor Black dentro de unas semanas; ya se han iniciado los preparativos necesarios.-

¿Rusia? No podía largarme a Rusia. Edward acababa de resucitar de la tumba, huía de una brigada de asesinos a sueldo salidos de Dios sabe dónde y merodeaba a pocos metros de allí, en el aparcamiento, para dejarme mensajes en trocitos de cuerda. Edward y yo creíamos tener problemas para comunicarnos tal como estaban las cosas, pero por lo que yo sabía, en la Unión Soviética ni siquiera funcionaban los teléfonos. Por mucho que me apeteciera la idea de una escapada íntima al extranjero con el atractivo doctor Jacob Black, sabía que tenía que acabar con ello de raíz. Y ay se se me fue la sangre a los pies, habia dicho ¿Jacob Black?, _el favorito de Alice, _esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, dios en que me había metido.

-¿Jacob Black?- pregunte, mi cara devio estar tan blanca por que el Tanque me pregunto.

-¿Estas bien, Cullen, conoses a Black?.- yo simple mente nege con la cabeza. Y respire ondo ahora estaba metida en un buen lio.

—Le agradezco la oportunidad, señor —me excusé ante el Tanque—, pero la verdad es que no entiendo cómo podría ayudar en este proyecto. No he estado nunca en Rusia y no hablo el idioma.

No estoy doctorada en química ni en física, así que no sabría lo que estaba clasificando aunque se me echara encima y me mordiera. Mi trabajo ha consistido siempre en seguir el rastro y controlar lo que otras personas ya habían descubierto e identificado. Además, le dijo a Seth que este trabajo sólo duraría unas semanas y que eso no me apartaría de nuestro propio proyecto.- Me había quedado sin aliento después de tanta marcha atrás, pero parecía que mi vehículo no iba a ninguna parte.

—No te preocupes —me aseguró el Tanque, en una voz nada tranquilizadora—, le tenía que decir

algo a Clearwater o se habría preguntado por qué no se le había incluido en esto. Al fin y al cabo, dirigís vuestro proyecto de forma conjunta.-

Exacto, tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué no habían incluido a Seth, pero la voz del Tanque había adquirido ese tono distante que solía usar con aquellos a quienes ya había preparado el servicio fúnebre. Se había levantado y me acompañaba a la puerta. Sentí un escalofrío al pensar lo que todavía tenía que hacer.

—Lo cierto es que la OIEA te seleccionó hace meses, basándose en tu expediente y mi recomendación —añadió antes de llegar a la puerta—. Se ha comentado todo a fondo y ya está decidido. Entre nosotros, Cullen, yo estaría encantado ante esta oportunidad. Es un chollo de misión. Deberías besar mi mano por habértela conseguido.-

Me estaba intentando recuperar de los diversos golpes que había recibido desde la hora de comer.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera tengo el visado ruso! —solté, cuando abrió la puerta del despacho.

—Ya está solucionado —dijo el Tanque con frialdad—. Te darán el visado en el consulado de la Unión Soviética en Londres-. Maldición; otro intento fallido. Bueno, como mínimo me había enterado de las malas noticias antes de mantener mi charla privada con Edward. Quizás a él se le ocurriría algo, además de todo lo que ya tema que resolver, para evitarme este viaje.

-Por cierto—añadió el Tanque, en un tono más conciliador, cuando ya me iba—, creo que la semana pasada faltaste porque tenías que asistir a un entierro de alguien de la familia. Espero que nadie demasiado próximo.

—Más próximo de lo que puedo decir —respondí con una expresión evasiva y le puse la mano en el brazo—. Gracias por preguntarlo.

Al irme por el pasillo, eché un vistazo al reloj y me pregunté lo cerca que estaría Edward. Luego, fui a ponerme mi ropa térmica y me dirigí al bar No-Name. El interior, oscuro y con paneles de madera, estaba impregnado de cerveza y humo. La máquina de discos estaba funcionando. Llegué unos veinticinco minutos antes de la hora. Me senté en una mesa cerca del teléfono de pared, pedí un Virgin Mary y esperé. Al final, sonó el teléfono. Me levanté y lo cogí antes de que se silenciara el primer timbrazo.

—Bella. —La voz de Edward parecía aliviada al oír que contestaba yo—. Me he vuelto loco desde el entierro intentando explicártelo todo, para que supieras lo que había pasado, de qué va todo esto. Pero dime, ¿cómo estás?-

—Me parece que me estoy recuperando —le dije—. No sé si echarme a reír o a llorar. Estoy histérica de alegría porque estás vivo, pero furiosa por habernos hecho pasar a todos, y en especial a mí, por este suplicio. Por ahora, me tendré que creer que tuviste que hacerte pasar por muerto. ¿Lo sabe alguien más?-

—Nadie puede saber que no he muerto, por ahora, excepto tú —afirmó Edward con la voz tensa como una cuerda de guitarra—. Si alguien más averigua que estoy vivo, correremos un terrible peligro.-

—¿Por qué hablas en plural, rostro pálido? —cité el comentario de Tonto al Llanero Solitario cuando se vieron rodeados por apaches hostiles.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Bella. Ahora mismo, tú corres más peligro que yo. Tenía miedo de que no volvieras directamente a la casa de campo, de que te marcharas sola a algún sitio y no recibieras el paquete. Cuando descubrí que teñías el teléfono pinchado y que te habían registrado el coche, no dejaba de rezar para que hubieras tenido la presencia de ánimo de ponerlo a buen recaudo...- La camarera recogía la propina de la mesa y levantaba las cejas para preguntar si quería otra bebida.

Sacudí la cabeza y dije a Edward al otro lado del hilo:

—No te entiendo. —Aunque me temía que sí. Cuando la camarera ya no podía oírnos, añadí en un susrro ronco—: ¿Qué paquete?-

Se produjo un silencio terrible. Percibí la tensión a través de la línea. Cuando Edward habló, le temblaba la voz.

—No me digas que no lo has recibido, Bella —dijo—. Por lo que más quieras, no me digas eso. Tenía que quitármelo de encima, y rápido, antes del funeral. Eras la única en quien podía confiar ciegamente. Lo metí en un buzón de correos, con tu dirección. Lo mandé como paquete postal ordinario. Estaba seguro de que nadie imaginaría una cosa tan descarada y atrevida: enviarlo por correo. Esperaba que volverías después de que llegara, que te estaría esperando en la oficina de correos. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas recibido, a no ser que, quizá, no hayas recogido aún las cartas? — indicó, sin muchas esperanzas. La voz todavía le fallaba por el miedo.

—Me cago en dios, Edward —susurré—. ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué me enviaste por correo? Espero que no fuera mi «herencia».-

—¿Lo mencionó alguien durante el entierro? —preguntó también en un susurro, como si alguien estuviera escuchando a través de la línea.

—¿Alguien? —Tuve que controlar la voz—. Lo leyeron en voz alta en el testamento. Charlie y Sue dieron una conferencia de prensa. Los periódicos han estado llamando para intentar encontrarlo. Emmett viene volando desde Austria. ¿Te parece poco?-

Se me estaba empezando a secar la garganta de tanto susurrar con fuerza. No me podía creer lo que le había pasado a mi, hasta hacía poco, tranquila y bien organizada vida, que ahora parecía confeti. No podía creer que Edward estuviera vivo y que yo quisiera matarlo.

—Bella, por favor —suplicó Edward. La voz le sonaba como si se estuviera tirando de los cabellos— ¿Has recogido el correo o no? ¿Hay alguna explicación posible para que no hayas —se le formó un nudo en la garganta— visto el paquete?-

Me sentía mareada. No costaba mucho imaginarse lo que ese paquete contenía: los manuscritos de Esme. Los manuscritos que todo el mundo estaba tan ansioso por conseguir. Los manuscritos por los que yo creía que Edward había muerto.

—Me olvidé del correo —solté. Oí que Edward inspiraba con fuerza al otro extremo del hilo, así que añadí, irritada—: ¡Estaba algo trastornada! Tenía que ir al entierro de dos parientes muy cercanos. Se me olvidó.-

-Pues si estuvo todo este tiempo en tu buzón —siguió susurrando Edward—, ¿dónde está ahora?-

Fantástico. Estaba entre un montón de cachivaches en el suelo de mi cuarto de estar o bien enterrado a dos metros de profundidad, bajo la nieve. Entonces, me vino a la cabeza la imagen de cómo me hundía en la nieve y lanzaba la correspondencia a la carretera, bajo el coche. -Vacié el buzón cuando llegué a casa ayer por la noche —informé a Edward— y lo tiré por el suelo. No lo miré anoche, todavía está ahí.-

—Dios mío —suspiró Edward—. Si tenías la línea intervenida antes de llegar a casa, seguro que ya te han registrado el piso a fondo, y puede que más de una vez, pero seguro que hoy han vuelto, después de que te fueras a trabajar. Casi me matan por ese paquete, Bella, y sólo estarás segura mientras crean que todavía no lo has recibido. No pensé en el peligro que correrías cuando te lo mandé.-

—¡Muy bonito! —exclamé—. ¿Es como una de esas cadenas de cartas, que no puedes romper o te cae una maldición eterna?-

—No lo entiendes, nos caerá una maldición —respondió Edward. Nunca había oído esa nota de desesperación en él. Bajó la voz y, cuando habló, era como si lo hiciera desde el fondo de un pozo—.

-Es muy importante que ese paquete no caiga en malas manos, Bella. Es más importante que nosotros, más importante que tu vida o la mía.-

—Perdona, ¿cómo dices? —solté—. ¿Estás chiflado o qué? ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Que debería arriesgar la vida por algo que no he visto? ¿Por algo que ni siquiera quiero saber?-

—Forma parte de ti y tú formas parte de ello —dijo Edward, por primera vez molesto—. Aunque lamento mucho, muchísimo, haberte metido en esto, Bella, no se puede retroceder en el tiempo. Eres la única que puede encontrar ese paquete, y te digo que tienes que hacerlo. De lo contrario, las vidas que estarán en juego no serán sólo las nuestras, te lo aseguro.-

No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo quería salir corriendo, esconderme bajo la cama y chuparme el pulgar. Pero intenté dominarme.

—A ver, vayamos por partes. ¿Cómo era el paquete? —le pregunté. Pareció concentrarse. Sus palabras sonaban crispadas.

—Era del tamaño de unas quinientas páginas —dijo.

—¡Eso es fantástico! No había nada así en el buzón —exclamé. Lo sabía porque había sujetado toda la correspondencia con una mano cuando empecé a hundirme en la nieve, y luego la lancé toda a la carretera—. Sólo hay una explicación: todavía no ha llegado —concluí.

—Eso nos da algo más de tiempo, pero no mucho —afirmó Edward algo lúgubre—. Puede que llegue hoy que tú no estás en casa. Pero es probable que ellos sí, o al menos que la estén vigilando.- Me moría de ganas de saber quiénes eran ellos, pero primero tenía que averiguar lo básico.

—Podría pedir que dejen de mandarme el correo a partir de hoy —empecé a decir, pero Edward me interrumpió.

—Demasiado sospechoso. Entonces deducirían que iba en el correo. Como te dije, no creo que te hagan nada hasta que estén seguros de que tienes el paquete, o lo tengan ellos, o sepan cómo va a llegar; así que de momento no corres peligro. Deberías ir a casa a la hora de siempre y mirar en el buzón como si nada, como lo harías de costumbre. Intentaré enviarte un mensaje de algún modo. Para curarnos en salud, te llamaré aquí mañana a la misma hora.-

—Roger —contesté—. Pero si tienes que hablar antes conmigo, mi dirección de correo electrónico es BCullenNukesite. Puedes cifrar el mensaje de la forma que quieras. Basta con que me mandes, en otro mensaje, una pista de cuál has usado, ¿vale? Ah, oye, Emmett viene este fin de semana. Voy a verme con él en Irlanda voy a estar en Hotel The Cliff Town House. Me dijo que me iba a contar la historia de mi... herencia.-

—Eso será muy interesante, viniendo de Emmett. Toma bien los apuntes —dijo Edward—. Mi padre no hablaba mucho de la historia de la familia, como el tuyo. Además, si vas a estar en el hotel, podemos encontrar el modo de despistar a los que te vigilan y encontrarnos en la montaña.

Los dos nos conocemos el terreno como la palma de la mano.

—Muy buena idea, pero resulta que mi compañero de piso y Sam también vendrán —le expliqué—. Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Si vivimos el tiempo suficiente. Dios mío, Edward, estoy contenta de que estés, por aquí. —No parecía capaz de cortar esta conexión umbilical verbal, a pesar de que la camarera volvía a acercarse a la mesa y yo sabía que debía colgar.- ¿Edward, Cerero esta contigo?- y como respuesta a mi pregunta un ladrido se ollo al otro lado de la línea, y una sonrida enorme surco mi rostro, y solte una carcajada.

—Ay tienes tu respuesta, listilla —respondió Edward también carcajeandose—. Espero que ambos estaremos por aquí durante mucho tiempo. Y, por favor, perdóname. Tenía que hacerlo así, no sabes cuanto me pesa no haber podido despedir a Carlisle, y no haber estado contigo apoyándote, cariño, te he extrañado mucho.-

—Yo también, Nube Gris, estuve con el la noche que murió, oh Edward, me conto tantas cosas que no sabia, de la familia —comenté.- Quiero verte.-

-Yo también, nos veremos pronto cariño, dale un abraso a Sam de mi parte, Cerbero te manda uno- podía oir la sonrisa en su voz- te quiero mucho Bella.- fue lo ultimo que oi antes de colgar. Y recé para que nos quedara bastante a los dos. Al menos lo bastante para dar con los mortíferos archivos de Esme. Seth tenía que trabajar hasta tarde si quería adelantar lo suficiente para poder irse el fin de semana a esquiar, así que me pasé por la tienda de comestibles para comprar un bistec y la guarnición para la cena de Sam y mía.

Cuando llegué a casa, ya era de noche, pero la luna brillaba por entre las nubes y el viento se había llevado suficiente nieve para que casi alcanzara a distinguir el camino. Bajé del coche y lancé algo de sal y gravilla. Luego, aparqué el coche y dejé salir a Sam para que probara la nieve.

Una vez que hube guardado la compra, subí por el camino con la mayor indiferencia posible hacia el buzón. Aún oía la voz de Edward diciendome que me comportara como de costumbre, aunque el corazón me latía con fuerza; observé medio ausente a Sam, que saltaba por la nieve helada que cubría aún la pendiente del jardín. Rezaba para encontrar el paquete ahí esperando, fueran cuales fuesen las terribles consecuencias que pudiera desencadenar, para poner fin al terror pegajoso que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Mientras sacaba las cartas, las nubes ocultaron de repente la luna y sumieron la carretera en la oscuridad. Incluso a tientas me di cuenta de que no había ningún paquete grande. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Eso significaba otro día dominado por el suspense, y quizás otro y otro más, mientras mi vida y la de Edward corrían peligro hasta que el paquete obrara en nuestro poder. Pero ahora sería mil veces peor, porque yo ya no vivía en la más feliz de las ignorancias. En ese preciso instante, se hizo la luz en mi cerebro: sabía lo que no encajaba.

Nadie se había llevado el paquete misterioso de Edward. No había estado ni estaría nunca en el buzón: era imposible. Mi buzón era más pequeño que un pliego de quinientas hojas. Y como la nieve había impedido que nadie llegara a la puerta de casa para dejar un paquete, tal como había observado ayer mismo por la noche, el cartero no podía haberlo entregado. Cuando eso sucedía, dejaba un papehto amarillo para informarme que tenía que pasar por la estafeta de correos durante las horas de oficina para recogerlo.

Por muy «profesionales» que fueran los individuos a que se refería Edward, sabía que ni un delincuente ni un espía sería lo bastante tonto como para plantarse en mitad de la carretera, en una zona rural como ésta, donde todo el mundo conoce a sus vecinos, para hurgar en el buzón y llevarse un papehto amarillo. Sobre todo, si no tenían el menor indicio de que el objeto «valioso» llegaría como paquete ordinario.

Y aun en el caso de que alguien hubiera encontrado la notificación, tendría que recoger el paquete en la oficina de correos, lo que sería muy arriesgado en una población tan pequeña, donde un desconocido que quisiera llevarse la correspondencia de otra persona sería no ya chocante, sino que sin duda sería objeto de un sinfín de preguntas. Y es que los de Idaho no nos fiamos de los desconocidos. Si el paquete había llegado, el aviso amarillo seguiría en casa, entre el montón húmedo de correo, donde podrían haberlo encontrado si hubieran registrado el piso esa tarde. Aunque no encontrara el papelito esa noche, podía acercarme a la estafeta cuando abrieran, a primera hora de la mañana, para recoger el paquete en persona, con o sin resguardo.

Regresé a la casa con las cartas del día en la mano para repasar el correo de toda la semana, todavía mojado y en el suelo. Pero a mitad de camino, las nubes se abrieron un instante y los rayos blanquecinos de la luna iluminaron el jardín. Vi a Sam sentado en las olas de nata montada que formaba la nieve, tocando una hoja con la pata. Lo llamé para que entrara conmigo para cenar.

Entonces, me quedé helada. Aquello no era una hoja, sino un papelito amarillo medio enterrado en la nieve, que debió de salir volando del montón de cartas que había lanzado a la carretera la noche anterior.

No podía estar más a la vista y aun así, menos inalcanzable. Esa capa de nieve era bastante fuerte para soportar el peso de un gato pequeño, pero era imposible que aguantara los cincuenta saludables kilos de chica atómica. Si intentaba llegar al lugar donde Sam estaba jugando con el papel, la capa se rompería y se repetiría la escena del día anterior. Tampoco podía llegar con los esquís nórdicos, como el día anterior, porque me estaban vigilando y eso resultaría más conspicuo que llamar desde cabinas telefónicas en la calle. Edward no lo aprobaría.

Sólo había una opción: esperar que la obsesión y el talento de Sam para recuperar cosas funcionaran con algo más que su pelotita roja de goma.

—Cógelo, Sam —susurré, acuclillada en el camino, y alargué la mano. Sam me miró y movió la cola. Las nubes volvieron a unirse y nos sumieron en la oscuridad. Seguía distinguiendo la silueta del cuerpo menudo de Sam contra el blanco inmaculado de la nieve, pero con esa luz, o más bien debido a la falta de ella, ya no veía el papel. Rogué al Señor para que no lo enterrara del todo y me tocara salir al día siguiente a excavar todo el jardín para encontrarlo.

Resultaría difícil hacer eso «como de costumbre», como Edward me había indicado, peor aún que la idea de los esquís nórdicos.

—Vamos, Sam —susurré algo más fuerte. Esperaba que los fisgones invisibles no estuvieran en el bosque, justo al otro lado de la carretera.

Me levanté e intenté actuar como una mujer normal que está llamando al gato para cenar. Seguí bajando por el camino con la intención de no exagerar la nota. Además, incluso el propio Sam empezaría a sospechar si empezaba a comportarme de modo demasiado normal. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir en un ambiente muy excéntrico. A pesar de todo, captó el mensaje. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta trasera, ya se estaba apretujando contra mis botas como siempre que quería que lo cogiera del suelo. Me volví a agachar en la oscuridad, me quité los guantes y le acaricié la cara para notar lo que no podía ver: llevaba un trozo de papel en la boca.

«Gracias a Dios», pensé, sin querer profundizar en lo que podría suceder inmediatamente tras este hallazgo. El corazón me volvía a latir con fuerza mientras le quitaba con cuidado el papel y lo sostenía delicadamente entre dedos temblorosos.

—¡Bien hecho, gatito! —susurré. Sam ronroneó y le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

En ese instante, el camino quedó inundado de una luz cegadora; me ahogaba en esa luz y me quedé paralizada como una liebre ante el fulgor deslumbrante, mientras un motor gigante lanzaba rugidos desde arriba y avanzaba implacable hacia mí. Incapaz de decidir dónde refugiarme, me sentí dominada por el pánico. Sam se había escondido detrás de mí como para protegerse de un monstruo voraz. Aun así, en esa fracción de segundo, reuní la presencia de ánimo suficiente para guardarme el papelito en la manga del abrigo.

Los elevados haces de luz y el motor atronador se acercaban, entrando por el camino y cortando todas las salidas. Me quedé ahí clavada por el ruido, mientras intentaba a ciegas encontrar el coche para usarlo como barrera. Entonces, las luces y el motor se apagaron de repente, aunque seguía sin poder ver, y de nuevo quedamos sumidos en las tinieblas. La puerta de un coche se abrió y se cerró con un golpe, y oí la voz de Seth, con su acento de Quebec:

—Pero bueno, ¿es que nunca se cansarán de jugar en la nieve? —oí que gritaba.

—¿Qué es ese monstruo? —lancé al vacío—. Los faros parecen estar a tres metros de altura. Me has dado un susto de muerte.

—Querrás decir que por poco te mato del susto —bromeó Seth mientras su voz se acercaba a mí en la oscuridad—. Se me congeló el aceite del cárter. Supongo que la temperatura bajó demasiado. Larry, el programador, me prestó el camión hasta mañana. Lo llevé a su casa en la ciudad antes de venir hasta aquí.-

Era curioso cómo Seth se había acercado por la carretera, donde no había ni tráfico ni luz, sin que yo hubiera visto ni oído el camión, pero estaba tan aliviada de que fuera él en lugar de la banda de espías asesinos que me esperaba, que cuando lo tuve cerca le di un abrazo, y los tres entramos juntos en la casa.

—Sólo he comprado un bistec —le indiqué en el rellano donde nuestras dos escaleras divergían—.

Creí que tomarías algo rápido en la oficina.

—Quita, quita. —Movió la mano como negativa—. No he parado desde el desayuno; no podría tragar nada. Me iré a dormir, si al argonauta y a ti no os importa cenar solos. Quizás el sueño reparador haga milagros.-

Sonó el teléfono y Seth arqueó una ceja. No era normal que recibiera tantas llamadas.

—Espero que mi teléfono no esté adoptando malas costumbres —insinué—, o tendré que adaptarme al siglo XX y comprarme uno de esos endiablados contestadores automáticos.- Seth y yo nos separamos; bajé corriendo las escaleras y descolgué al sexto timbre.

-¿Isabella Cullen? —preguntó una mujer con una voz estridente y un afectado acento entre americano y británico—. Soy Helena Voorheer-LeBlanc, del _Washington Post. _—Caray, eso sí que era un nombre. Pero a mí nunca me habían gustado las mujeres periodistas: demasiado insistentes—. Señora Cullen —siguió, sin esperar mi respuesta—espero que no le importe mi intrusión en estos momentos de dolor, pero he intentado localizarla en varias ocasiones en el trabajo y su familia me dio este número particular. Me aseguraron que no le importaría hablar conmigo unos minutos. ¿Le iría bien ahora?—Igual que cualquier otro rato —accedí con un suspiro. Me estaba entrando dolor de cabeza, sin duda propiciado por la cantidad de veces que el corazón me había dado un vuelco esa tarde. El bistec se me estaba calentando, el piso se me estaba enfriando y llevaba guardado en la manga un pedazo de papel amarillo que quemaba más que el nobelio, elemento con una vida media mucho mayor que la mía propia si no le ponía rápido remedio. ¿Una entrevista con el _Washington Post? _¿Qué demonios, por qué no?

—¿Qué le gustaría saber, señorita... LeBlanc? —pregunté, muy educada, mientras sacaba y examinaba la hojita amarilla que Sam había recuperado. Sí, era ése. Código postal: Londres. La casilla marcada decía: «Paquete mayor que el buzón.»

Me senté en el sofá de piel y me quité el abrigo. Luego, me guardé el papel en el bolsillo de los pantalones negros y empecé a preparar el fuego en la chimenea, donde solía cocinarme la cena. Sam se subió a la repisa de un salto e intentó lamerme la cara, así que le acaricié las orejas un poquito. Por un breve instante, me pregunté de quién sería el cuerpo despedazado que yacía en ese ataúd, bajo tierra. ¿O acaso habían sepultado un pedazo de plomo o una piedra en lugar de a Edward?

—Su primo debió de ser un hombre muy valiente —fue la siguiente aportación de la señora VLeBlanc a la conversación.

—Verá, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre mi difunto primo en este momento —le indiqué mientras lanzaba troncos sobre las cenizas de la noche anterior—. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés por mí y por mi familiar? Me temo que nadie me lo ha aclarado demasiado.-

—Señora Cullen..., Isabella, ¿le importa que la llame Isabella? Como ya sabrá, durante tres generaciones, en su familia han surgido personas célebres por su talento y... —¿Codicia?, me sentía tentada de sugerir, pero ella encontró un término mucho más diplomático— gran influencia socioeconómica y cultural.-

-Sin embargo, todavía nadie ha llevado a cabo un estudio en profundidad de una familia cuya contribución... –

-¿El _Washington Post _quiere realizar un estudio en profundidad acerca de mi familia? —la corté. Menuda broma—. ¿Quiere decir como una novela por entregas en el suplemento dominical?-

—Ja, ja —rió. Luego, recordó mis «momentos de dolor» y se calmó—. No, claro que no. ¿Quiere que vaya directamente al grano, señora Cullen?- No deseaba otra cosa, ambas sabíamos lo que estaba buscando, pero me limité a decir que sí.

—Estamos interesados en los manuscritos, por supuesto. Al periódico le gustaría la exclusiva para publicarlos. Estamos dispuestos a pagar una gran cantidad, faltaría más. Pero no queremos entrar en una guerra de ofertas-. «¿Guerra de ofertas?»

—¿A qué manuscritos se refiere, en concreto? —pregunté con ingenuidad. Vamos a ponérselo un poco difícil. Con la punta de los dedos toqué el papelito candente que llevaba en los pantalones y cerré los ojos; encendí la leña, pensando todo el rato en lo mucho que se simplificaría mi vida si por mala suerte caía en las llamas. Pero las siguientes palabras de la señora Helena _Post _me devolvieron a la realidad.

—Las cartas y diarios de Alice Cullen, por supuesto —decía—. Pensé que su familia había hablado con usted.-

—¿Alice Cullen? —solté, medio ahogándome al pronunciar el nombre. Era mucho peor que mis más negras sospechas—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Alice Cullen en todo esto? —pregunté por fin.

—Parece imposible que no sepa exactamente lo que ha heredado, señora Cullen. —Debido a su asombro, la voz de Helena había pasado de ser enérgica a casi dulce.

—¿Por qué no me pone al corriente? —le sugerí.

Contaba ahora con mi total atención. Se habían escrito muchas cosas sobre mi horrible tía Alice, la hermanastra de mi padre, mantenida a distancia por ser la verdadera oveja negra de la familia. Casi todo lo había escrito la propia Alice, pero ésta era la primera vez que oía hablar de ninguna carta o diario. Además, ¿acaso podía contar algo peor que lo que ya había relatado al mundo en letra impresa?

—Estuve en la rueda de prensa de Londres, señora Cullen. —Helena respiró profundamente—.

Nos informaron de que, como única heredera de su primo Edward Cullen, tenía derecho también al patrimonio que él había heredado, incluido el de su abuela, la famosa cantante de ópera Esme Pandora Cullen, y el de su tío, el magnate de la minería Jasper Cullen. Ante las preguntas de la prensa en esa reciente conferencia, tanto su padre como el señor Abrahams, el albacea testamentario, afirmaron que en su opinión ese patrimonio podía incluir no sólo los escritos privados y la correspondencia de Pandora Cullen con personalidades de fama mundial, sino también los de su hijastra Alice, la reputada... — ¿Prostituta? La palabra me vino a los labios, pero ella finalizó—: bailarina.

Como ya había dicho, las relaciones de mi familia son bastante complicadas.

—Helena —le dije—, puesto que les informaron de tantas cosas en esa rueda de prensa que yo tuve la mala fortuna de perderme, alguien de ustedes debe de tener alguna idea de dónde están esos manuscritos tan importantes. No fueron mencionados en la lectura del testamento, de eso puedo dar fe.-

—Pues, claro, señora Cullen —me respondió—. Ésa es la razón de que la llame tan pronto, porque el tiempo es de vital importancia, por supuesto. Según el albacea, en el caso de muerte de su primo, todo el patrimonio tendría que obrar en su poder en menos de una semana después de la lectura del testamento.-

Me cago en dios. Mi vida corría peligro, me habían tendido una trampa y todo gracias a mi querido hermano de sangre, Edward. De hecho, no resultaba imposible explicar mis relaciones familiares a los demás, pero desde luego era una experiencia sumamente desagradable.

Mi bisabuelo Royce Cullen, un holandés que emigró a Sudáfrica, estuvo casado dos veces. La primera, con Rosalie, una rica viuda afrikáner que ya tenía un hijo varón, mi abuelo Carlisle, a quien mi bisabuelo Rocyce adoptó y dio su apellido. Del matrimonio de Royce con Rosalie nacieron dos hijos: mi tío Jasper, que nació en Sudáfrica, y mi tía Alice, nacida en Viena, donde la familia se había trasladado tras el cambio de siglo. Por lo tanto, esos dos hijos eran hermanastros de mi abuelo Carlisle, puesto que los tres tenían la misma madre.

Según cuenta la historia, y lo que Carlisle me había contado cuando Rosalie cayó enferma en Viena y sus hijos eran aún pequeños, mi bisabuelo, a petición de su esposa, contrató a una atractiva estudiante del Wiener Musik Konservatorium para que cuidara a los niños y les diera lecciones de música. Tras la muerte de Rosalie, esa joven, Esme, se convirtió en la segunda esposa de mi bisabuelo y tuvo al padre de mi padre Ephraim. Luego los abandono a los dos para escaparse con mi abuelo Carlisle y pasó a ser la cantante de opera más famosa de la postsecesión de Viena; una cosa tras la otra, y luego Carlisle y Esme, tuvieron a mi madre René, la cual termino casada con el hijo de Ephraim, mi padre Chalrie, y luego de divorciarse de mi padre, René se caso con mi tio Jasper, el cual estaba viudo con un hijo, Edward, mi primo y hermano de sangre.

_P_ara complicar más las cosas, se produjo el intricado asunto de mi tía Alice, la oveja negra de la familia. Alice, a quien Esme había criado y que apenas había conocido a su madre enferma y moribunda, y mucho menos a su ajetreado padre, eligió escaparse con Carlisle y Esme, con lo que dio lugar de un plumazo a lo que en adelante recibiría el nombre de «cisma familiar». Sería difícil describir la posterior vida de Alice como Reina de la Noche, y amiga entrañable de Adorf Hitler, la mujer de vida alegre, con mayor éxito entre los importantes y famosos desde los tiempos de Lola Montes.

Lo que me moría por averiguar, por así decirlo, era qué sabía Emmett, una pieza clave en este drama familiar, de los manuscritos que yo había heredado; de quién eran, si de Esme o de Alice, y qué papel desempeñaban en todo aquel asunto, información que esperaba desvelar ese fin de semana. Si vivía lo bastante. Con todo lo que me había contado Carlisle, estaba mas enredada que nunca.

También estaba claro que Edward sabía mucho más de lo que era capaz de comunicar. Pero aún quedaba por ver por qué razón unas cuantas cartas y diarios de hacía décadas seguían siendo tan peligrosos, o por qué mi padre había dicho que estaban cifrados, cuestión que nadie más había mencionado, o por qué Edward había fingido su propia muerte —con la connivencia del Gobierno de Estados Unidos— y me había utilizado como chivo expiatorio en una charada de rueda de prensa con últimas voluntades y testamento incluidos. Aunque este último detalle me seguía dejando sin habla y me llenaba de ira impotente. Pero de momento, como no podría pedir explicaciones a Edward, ni siquiera por teléfono, hasta el día siguiente por la tarde en el bar No-Name, tendría que pensar cómo cubrirme las espaldas y conservar la vida.

El primer paso era poner fin a la conversación con Helena, la brillante periodista de investigación del _Post _(me había revelado mucho más ella a mí que yo a ella). Le dije que la avisaría en cuanto recibiera los manuscritos. El siguiente paso, vital para los acontecimientos de los futuros días, era decidir si dejaba que el paquete permaneciera un poco más en el anonimato de la oficina de correos, con lo que sólo tenía que esconder el resguardo, o si lo recogía y resolvía qué hacer con él hasta que pudiera dárselo a Edward. No cabía duda de que se merecía que se lo devolvieran con igual celo, como la patata caliente que era. Fuera cual fuese su contenido, y a estas alturas estaba segura de que no quería averiguarlo, seguramente habría sido mejor sepultarlo. Qué idiota había sido al creer que podría escapar a mi horrible familia enterrándome en las afueras Londres, como un simple tubérculo.

Esa noche, antes de acostarme, quité el «recogedor de sueños», tejido y con plumas, del lugar donde siempre colgaba encima de la cama para alejar las pesadillas. Lo guardé en un cajón. Pensaba que si, momentos antes de dormirme, sembraba la idea en mi psique, captaría un sueño que me pondría en la mano el hilo que necesitaba para guiarme a través del laberinto en que se estaba convirtiendo mi vida.

Me desperté antes del amanecer, empapada en sudor. Soñé que corría —no erguida, sino a cuatro patas— tan deprisa como podía entre cañas, a través de una maleza tan espesa que apenas si veía nada. Detrás de mí notaba el aliento cálido de un animal grande y oscuro, de mandíbulas poderosas y hambrientas, que me lanzaba dentelladas. Estaba aterrorizada. A través de las cañas vi que llegaba a un prado donde se alzaba un muro. ¿Podría cruzar con suficiente rapidez ese espacio abierto para saltar el muro y escapar de la bestia que me perseguía?

Imprimí un poco más de energía, aunque ya tenía los pulmones a punto de estallar; recorrí el terreno de hierba y me abalancé hacia la pared.

Entonces me desperté y me senté en la cama. Sam, que se había encaramado al lecho y había conseguido situarse entre mi cuerpo y la almohada, yacía de lado, con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, movía las patas adelante y atrás, como si se afanara para huir de una amenaza terrible. Me eché a reír.

—Despierta, Sam —dije, y lo zarandeé hasta que abrió los ojos.

«¿Cómo puedes llegar al extremo de sintonizar con los sueños de tu gato?», pensé. Pero, por lo menos, me había despertado con la primera decisión del día tomada. Recogería el paquete de la oficina de correos. No me quedaba más remedio. Si lo posponía y el condenado objeto acababa desapareciendo, nunca me lo perdonaría. Dónde esconderlo era otra cuestión. La oficina no era segura: entraba y salía demasiada gente cada día. Y hasta que no viera el paquete, no sabría si podría guardar todos los documentos en un solo sitio, un cajón o un maletín, por ejemplo, ya que no había cabido en el buzón.

Cuando salí, observé aliviada que el enorme camión que Seth había tomado prestado ya no obstruía el camino, de modo que pude dar marcha atrás con el coche sin dejar la ladera.

Seguramente había salido muy temprano para recoger a Larry, el programador. Aparqué frente a correos unos diez minutos después de que abrieran las puertas. Todavía no había coches aparcados delante. Bajé e intercambié el saludo con el empleado postal que estaba esparciendo sal por los peldaños. Los latidos del corazón y el martilleteo de la cabeza retumbaban en mi interior como una entusiasta sección de timbales de los ritmos latinoamericanos. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Nadie de allí tenía ni idea de lo que contenía el paquete.

Me dirigí al mostrador y entregué el papelito amarillo a George, el encargado. Entró en el almacén y salió con un paquete voluminoso, mayor que un bloque de quinientas hojas, envuelto en papel marrón y atado con un cordel.

-Siento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí para recogerlo, señorita Cullen—dijo George entre sus dientes separados mientras me lo daba. Se rascó la cabeza—. Me habría gustado entregárselo al hombre que envió a buscarlo ahora mismo pero dijo que usted había perdido el resguardo. Le expliqué que tendría que venir usted en persona o darle una autorización firmada. En fin, supongo que al final ha encontrado el papel.-

Me quedé sorda y muda, como si hubieran apagado todos los sonidos o estuviera metida en un tarro de cristal. Sostenía el paquete en las manos, sin hablar. George me miraba como si me tuviera que dar un vaso de agua, o abanicarme, o algo.

—Ya —conseguí pronunciar. Carraspeé—. Es normal, George. De todas formas tenía que venir hacia aquí. No se preocupe. —Me encaminé hacia la puerta como si tal cosa mientras intentaba pensar el modo de hacer aquella pregunta cuya respuesta necesitaba de forma tan desesperada. Al llegar a la puerta, lo encontré—: Por cierto, le pedí a unas cuantas personas que lo recogieran si pasaban por aquí. ¿Quién vino al final? Así le diré a los demás que ya no hace falta.-

Esperaba que diría «un forastero» o algo por el estilo. Pero lo que dijo me heló la sangre.

—Fue el señor Clearwater. Tiene la dirección postal después de la suya. Por eso me supo tan mal no poder darle el paquete. Pero, ya sabe, las normas son las normas.-

¡Seth! Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Por mi cabeza desfiló la imagen de los faros de ese camión de la noche anterior. Intenté esbozar una sonrisa y le di las gracias a George. Después, salí, me subí al coche, y me quedé sentada con el paquete en el regazo.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya —le dije.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no pude resistir la tentación. Abrí la guantera y saqué el cuchillo de caza con mango de hueso que guardaba en ella y que nunca había tocado un animal. Corté el cordel y desenvolví el paquete. Estaba desesperada por saber la marca de la cicuta antes de bebérmela. Cuando vi la primera página, me puse a reír.

Estaba escrita en un idioma que no conocía, con caracteres que ni siquiera eran letras del alfabeto, aunque me sonaban de algo. Eché un vistazo rápido al resto como si fuera una baraja de naipes: unas mil hojas, todas iguales, escritas una a una con tinta negra por la misma persona. Las páginas estaban llenas de palitos muy ligeros, con puntitos y bultitos que les salían aquí y allá como formas que bailaran por el papel, como los símbolos dibujados en un _tipi _indio. ¿Qué me recordaban?

De pronto me di cuenta de lo que eran. Los había visto en un cementerio, en Irlanda, una vez que

René me llevó a visitar a sus antepasados. Eran runas: el lenguaje de los antiguos teutones, que habían poblado el norte de Europa. El manuscrito de las narices estaba escrito en una lengua que llevaba muerta miles de años.

Cuando esa idea estaba adquiriendo forma, divisé por el rabillo del ojo un bulto que se movía en el aparcamiento. Levanté la vista del manuscrito y vi a Seth, que cruzaba el hielo cubierto de grava y sal en mi dirección. Lancé el manuscrito al asiento de al lado, donde parte de él se deslizó fuera del envoltorio y unas cuantas páginas revolotearon hasta el suelo del coche. Hice caso omiso porque estaba intentando meter la llave en el contacto, pero, con los nervios, fallé dos veces. Cuando el motor arrancó, Seth había llegado casi a la puerta de al lado. Desesperada, bajé el seguro con el codo, lo que hizo que todas las puertas se cerraran al mismo tiempo, y di marcha atrás.

Seth agarró la manilla de la puerta y me gritó algo a través de la ventanilla, pero no le hice caso y puse la primera. Arranqué y salí del aparcamiento, tirando de Seth hasta que por fin se soltó. Le vi la cara un instante antes de bajar por la calle. ¡Estaba mirando el manuscrito a través del cristal!

Una vez en la calle, ahora que sabía que Seth iba tras el manuscrito, y que él sabía que yo lo tenía, me puse aún más histérica. Las probabilidades de esconderlo en algún sitio de la ciudad, a estas alturas, eran totalmente nulas. Sólo me quedaba una opción y era ocultarlo fuera de la ciudad, ¿pero dónde?

Seth sabía que iba a reunirme con mi un amigo en el Hotel The Cliff Town House el fin de semana, de modo que esta opción quedaba descartada. Tenía que coger la carretera en alguna dirección y deprisa, antes de que Seth volviera a su automóvil y me siguiera. Lo peor que me podía pasar es que me atraparan con el manuscrito en el coche.

Sin tiempo para pensar, aunque tampoco es que me llegara ninguna idea al cerebro, me dirigí a toda velocidad por la carretera hacia el Irish Ferries, para cruzar el puerto Waterloo y llegar a Dublin.

* * *

**Mil y un disculpas por la mala ortografia, lo qe pasa es qe mi corrector de Word no funcionaaa, asi qe disvulpen la mala y horrenda ortografia, pero como dicen "el mal de un escritor, es siempre la mala ortografia", una tia mia es periodista y dice qe para eso existen los qe corrigen los articulos antes de editarlos por qe los escritores tiene mala ortografia, se qe no es excusa pero buenoo**

**Se qe las relaciones familiares que puse estan echas un lio verdadero, y van a decir esta loca de donde saco estoo es imposible pero les tengo una noticia, siii pasa en la vida real, no en mi familia pero si en una familia muy allegada a la mia, la vdd es caso qe puse fue una copia esacta de ellos. Asi qe haber qe opinan...**

**Review? ****por favor dejen ****Review, nesesito saber qe opinan por mi vien psiclogico y moral ! :D**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...**


	6. Nota de la Autora

Chicas les tengo una muy mala notica...

La verdad me muele mucho decirles esto, pero es necesario, lamentable mente no voy a poder seguir escribiendo, ni subiendo capítulos, el motivo, muy sencillo, me voy a Europa, se suponía que tenía el tiempo suficiente para terminar las noves pero los planes se han adelantado y voy a tener que hacer antes mi viaje, se que tal ve haya pueda escribir, tampoco voy al fin del mundo, pero, no les prometo nada pero si haya tengo tiempo, e inspiración les prometo retomar las historias sobre todo la de Reneesmé y Jacob que es la que más les ha gustado y la que yo mas amo.

Lamento mucho hacer esto porque la verdad amo mis historias, las tengo terminadas en mi cabeza pero con la falta de tiempo, la inspiración se ha ido por el caño.

En verdad lo lamento, pero les prometo que si puedo retomare las historias.

Las quiero y gracias por su tiempo…

Les dejo mi MSN por si alguna de ustedes quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo. (dai_)

Que la vida les sonría, que la suerte siempre este de su lado y que las estrellas iluminen su camino.


End file.
